A Naruto Version of Sing (Japanese version)
by NaruHinaF
Summary: Ever wonder about a group of different race humans that enter a singing competition, hosted by a famous writer that is hoping to save his theater. Well get ready because inspired by the hit movie Sing, the Naruto characters will blow you away in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** **Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now changed to me working on Thursdays! But I will still only work for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway** **let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1.** **Naruto: voiced by Junko Takeuchi**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by** **Toshihiko Seki**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Nana Mizuki**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by** **Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **5.** **Jiraiya: voiced by** **Hochu Otsuka**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by** **Ikuko Watanabe**

 **7.** **Choza: voiced by** **Nobuaki Fukuda**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by** **Noriko Miyashita**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by** **Takayuki Sugo**

 **10.** **Shizune: voiced by** **Keiko Nemoto**

 **11.** **Karin: voiced by** **Kanako Tojo**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by** **Takashi Kondo**

 **13.** **Hitomi: voiced by** **Yuko Minaguchi**

 **14.** **Elder Hyuga: voiced by** **Unsho Ishizuka**

 **15.** **Natsu: voiced by** **Kana Uetake**

 **16.** **Kakashi: voiced by** **Kazuhiko Inoue**

 **17\. Guy: voiced by** **Masashi Ebara**

 **18\. Asuma: voiced by** **Jurouta Kosugi**

 **19.** **Tsubaki: voiced by** **Yuko Nagashima**

 **20.** **Mizuki: voiced by** **Shinichiro Miki**

 **21.** **Moegi: voiced by** **Noriko Shitaya**

 **22.** **Jirobo: voiced by** **Susumu Chiba**

 **23\. Temari: voiced by Romi Park**

 **24\. Genma: voiced by** **Hiroaki Hirata**

 **25.** **Konohamaru: voiced by Ikue Otani**

 **26\. Obito: voiced by** **Wataru Takagi**

 **27\. Kankuro: voiced by** **Yasuyuki Kase**

 **28.** **Udon: voiced by** **Tomo Shigematsu**

 **29\. Kasumi: voiced by** **Mami Koyama**

 **30.** **Hibachi: voiced by** **Mariko Mizuno**

 **31\. Gaara: voiced by** **Akira Ishida**

 **32\. Young Tsunade: voiced by Keiko Toda**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 1

 **The sound of an orchestra tuning up. Tilt down from twinkling stars to reveal the most beautiful old theatre in a street heaving with life.**

 **But not animal life. This is a city inhabited entirely by humans.**

 **We glide under the illuminated marquee and through the doors into a grand foyer, where the very last patrons hurry to their seats.**

 **The ornate house lights dim. Voices hushed.**

 **The music starts. The orchestra is loud and dramatic.**

 **A lever is pulled, A sandbag drops from the rafters.**

 **A stage light turns on and points towards the stage. A human stands in the wings and pulls tightly on a rope. The Curtain opens, revealing a stage set resembling an enchanted wood.**

 **From the wings we see the back of a female (Tsunade Senju) in a stunning purple dress and a tiara waiting to go on stage.** **She has long yellow hair tie in a bun, her skin is pale but beautiful. Her eyes are green and she wears red lip stick.** **Stage hands adjust the train of her gown.**

 **Tsunade's shoulders rise and fall as she takes a last breath before stepping out.**

 **As Tsunade raises her face into the spotlight she sings "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles.**

 _ **"**_ **Soko ni katsute** **Hohodeshita** **Fukki suru** _ **".**_

 _ **"**_ **Soko ni katsute** **Hohodeshita** **Ie ni modotte shutoku shimasu** _ **".**_

 _ **"**_ **Sukoshi nemuru** _ **,**_ **Nakanaide** _ **.**_ **Watashi wa komori uta o utaimasu** _ **".**_

 **The camera turns away from the stage to view the audience. We find an adorably scruffy little boy sitting with his father in the balcony. His father pulls him up onto his knee. Jiraiya's eyes are wide, enthralled as he wears a blue suit. Jiraiya's father delights in his son's response to the show. Jiraiya talks during the flashback. "** **Kore wa subete ga hajimatta shunkandatta.** **The moment an ordinary little guy fell in love with the theatre. Everything about it; the lights, the way the scenery moved, even the smell. He was only 6 years old but his plans to become a writer were suddenly toast".**

 **The scene changes to a young adult Jiraiya with his father. With Jiraiya** **about to cut a ribbon in the front of the same theatre. His father stands proudly next to him and a photo is taken freezing the action in a photo. The photo is still shown. Until t** **he camera continues to pull wider to reveal the photo hangs on a wall amongst posters for theatre productions. But** **Jiraiya speaks again.** **"** **Some folks may have said he grew up to be the** **Saiko no shoman** **this city has ever seen, some called him a** **Senken no mei** **, a** **Itan-sha** **. Sure, some folks said he was as** **Kare ga gankonanode kurutta,** **but I say "** **Fushigi to mahō wa kantan ni konai** **". And oh, there would never be any doubt".**

 **At the base of this wall of photos we find Jiraiya sat in a chair facing his posters. He spins around and talks into camera. "The name Sannin Jiraiya sama would go down in** **Entāteinmento no rekishi** **. And I should know, because I am Jiraiya -". But he is unable to finish the sentence because somebody angrily knocks on his door. It was an angry black guy saying,** " **Sannin sama! Open this door!** ".

 **It's the present day, the action is now live and Jiraiya is startled as if waking up from a dream. He is wearing a white button-down shirt with a red bow tie covered by a blue suit jacket. He also wears blue pants with a black belt and brown shoes. Not to mention having long white hair tie up. The Sectary aka: Miss Biwako a spectacularly black kind old women with one glass eye, enters through a connecting office door. She is wearing a yellow dress with dark yellow flowers and white shoes. She also wears a green cap and has dark brown hair tie in a single ponytail.**

 **Inside Jiraiya's office Biwako smiles and says, "** **Ohayogozaimasu** **, Sannin sama". Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Biwako sama, Ano...what's going on?". Biwako looks at him and says, "You gotta a lot of people waiting to see you Sannin sama". Jiraiya looks in confusion and says, "** **Watashi** **ga** **yarimasu** **?". He then looks out the window and sees a huge crowd on line outside his theater. Jiraiya then whispers saying, "** **Shinseina** **watashi** **wa** **hontoni** **yaru** **". However a group of angry people waiting and pacing in the hall outside his office are knocking and shouting at Jiraiya to come outside.**

 **Biwako looks at Jiraiya saying, "It's the stage crew from your last show. They say their pay checks bounced and-" But she is interrupted as Jiraiya whispers telling her, "Tell 'em I'll call up the bank and make sure they're paid,** **Subete** **". Biwako writes that down on her clipboard and says while pointing towards a red light flashing on Jiraiya's telephone, "Oh, I got Rin chan from the bank holding on line 2 right now, sir".**

 **Upon hearing that Jiraiya grabs a briefcase and dashes across the room. He freaks out saying, "Um. Actually I'm gonna have to call Rin chan back". Biwako looks scare hearing this and asks him, "Oh. What should I tell her this time?".** **Jiraiya** **moves a large old poster to reveal a huge hole in the wall. Smiling at Miss Biwako, Jiraiya only had one thing to say, "** **Tell her Jiraiya Sannin sama is out to lunch!". And with that, Jiraiya vanishes through the hole.** **We continue to hear the muffled sound of the angry crew knocking. Jiraiya crawls across the narrow planks that crisscross very high above the stage.**

 **Then the scene shows the same angry man saying, "Sannin kun, open this door! Come on, Sannin sama! I know you're in there!". Back to Jiraiya, we see buckets half-filled with rain water placed beneath holes in the roof, line his path. Jiraiya steps on to a large wooden crescent moon prop.** **Jiraiya releases a tethered rope. A counterweight rises and the moon drops with Jiraiya riding it like an elevator. The crescent moon carries Jiraiya down from the rafters and stops on the stage; which is looking old and shabby.**

 **Jiraiya exits the theatre present day: a little worse for wear and squeezed between two larger, more modern buildings. We can still hear the angry people shouting his name as Jiraiya hops on a bicycle and cycles off down the street. Jiraiya cycles down the hill at top speed, and the camera whooshes away taking us on an epic tour of the city!** **He speeds down the street, nearly hitting a garbage truck. Jiraiya swerves, avoiding cars. The garage man says "agh" seeing this. A Asian cop directing traffic with a shrill whistle. While a little boy rides a scooter over a canal bridge under which a women surfaces momentarily.**

 **The little boy says "Oi, watch it!". Chinese girls wearing neckties leap up on water filled steps. And whoosh as Jiraiya bikes down the same steps. We find ourselves at the end of an alleyway where we hear a beautiful, soulful voice singing "The Way I Feel Inside" by The Zombies. You would think these tender tones emanate from a sensitive boy.** **But we find the source to be a tall Japanese teenage boy leaning against an alley wall and singing to no one. The boy has spiky yellow hair blue eyes, and has three marks on both sides of his cheek. He wears a black leather jacket, a green undershirt with a yellow lightning bolt and stars, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes.**

 **Naruto has a smile on his face as he sings without a care in the world by laying his head on the wall. "** **Anata** **no** **kokoro** **no** **naka** **de** **, could you ever be really close to me?** **Watashi** **wa** **anatanoegao** **o** **tsutaeru** **koto** **ga** **dekimasu** **.** **If I feel that I could be certain then, I would say the things I want to say toni-".**

 **However the** **sound** **of** **a** **walkie** - **talkie** **cuts** **Naruto** **off.** **He looks around the corner, and sees 2 police officers are strolling in his direction. Naruto gasps as he ducks back into the shadows of the alley just as the cops appear being mildly curious. "** **Ha** **a** **tsu** **. Thought I heard someone singin' there. Ah,** **Nan** **demo"** **. As the cop left, Naruto gasps upon seeing the cops are near him. Soon after Naruto whispers urgently into his own walkie talkie by holding it in his left hand. "** **Dare** **mo!** **Listen! Stay where you are! The cops are here!". Before Naruto can say anything else, glass shattering was heard.**

 **2 adults in bunnie masks carrying sacks of loot had smash through a window landing down the alley. Therefore the alarm started going off. The first adult was light brown had dark brown hair, and black eyes. He wears a blue jumpsuit, and a white shirt under it. This man was known as Iruka but he was nicknamed Big Daddy. The second adult was taller than Iruka, he was light brown but had spiky black hair. He also has a beard that is the same color of his hair. This man wore a long sleeve blue jacket and pants that was the same color. Inside his jacket he wore a yellow shirt and red tie. This man was known as Asuma.**

 **The cops had came to the alley and they are shock to see robbers. Police officer 2 said, "Nani!". But was cut off as police officer 1 said, "Oi! Hold it right there!". The robbers see the cops, and dash out of sight down a perpendicular alleyway. The cops charge past Naruto, who is still hiding in the shadows. But they are forced back against the wall as the gang's truck being driven by Kakashi and Guy roars around the corner, then charges right past them.**

 **Iruka** **upon getting in the back of the truck** **yells out to his comrades saying, "** **Ikinasai, Ikinasai, Ikinasai!** **". As the truck drives both cops move to the side saying, "** **Sugoi** **hakuryoku** **". After the truck left Naruto runs out of the alley to catch up to the truck. He runs pass cars that almost hit him. Naruto then runs to the truck pulling out his hand for his father to grab on. As his father grabs him, Naruto leaps on to the back where Asuma clings to their loot. Iruka the leader yells at Naruto with fierce authority.**

 **"Naruto kun! You were supposed to be keepin' a lookout!". Gasping for air Naruto says, "Gomen Tou chan". Iruka then gives out orders telling Guy to drive faster, and telling Kakashi to block the cops off with his gun. Guy** **wears the exact same outfit as Asuma but in green. He** **says out loud excitedly "Yosh! This is awesome! Let's get these cops off of our trail!". While Kakashi says out of boredom, "Time to show them our A game eh". But Asuma was worry about the loot as he curses at Guy saying, "Drive faster or we won't make it out alive you Baka!". Guys laughs menacing which freaks Asuma out, while Kakashi shoots at the cop cars and at some traffic light poles that blocked some cops from following them.**

 **But Naruto now has his head down as he holds on tightly to the trunk, and says in mind, "Can't you call me Johnny kun? I feel a lot better if you call me that. Besides it's bad enough kaa san had to die three weeks after I was born. I don't know a thing about her, and I'm only 17 years old. Naze? Why did I had to be born in October of 1999? If kaa san was here, she would understand the way I feel inside". While still being angry and worry now that the cops are chassis them, Iruka says out loud "And where's ya mask? Naruto kun!". Upon hearing that, Naruto looks at his dad and awkwardly pulls on a bunny mask putting it on his face. Sirens wail as the getway truck takes a detour turning around a corner. Whoosh _t_ he camera flies away, twisting and turning through the city.**

 **The scene changes to a window of an apartment where we find Mito a young women in her 30s. Mito has red hair, thick red eyebrows, and black eyes. She wears a pink buttoned short sleeved blouse, light blue pants, and small pointed black shoes. She is washing dishes while singing along with the radio playing "Firework" by Katy Perry.**

 **Mito sings looking out the window, "Do ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?". Mito turns around to switch off the tap in time to stop a jug of water from over-flowing. She turns around again and kicks a football safely out of her way. She carries a jug of water towards a table where 20 kids feast on their lunch like barbarians. Mito sings while taking care of her kids, "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin". As she re fills their glasses, some of the kids cringe at her singing. Another kid name Caspar leaps on to the table. He mimics his mother saying, "Look at me, I'm kaa chan! LA LA LA!".**

 **He crudely mimics Mito singing and the children explode with laughter. Mito angrily looks at Caspar and says out loud, "Caspar kun, get off the table". He doesn't of course, so Mito has to wrangle him instead. Hashirama a black man that has black eyes and long dark brown hair, enters the kitchen wearing a dark brown suit and tie. He is Mito's husband and father to their 20 kids that look like them. The children say la la la, while Hashirama asks Mito, "** **Hachimitsu** **! Have you seen my car keys?".**

 **Mito pulls the car keys out of a child's mouth and hurls them to Hashirama before dealing with Caspar who continues to mock her singing. Mito then tells her husband in annoyance, "Hashirama anata, would you please tell them what a good singer I am". But Hashirama doesn't pay attention because he checks his phone. He then says to his wife while giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Oh yeah, you were great, Hachimitsu" while walking away he also says out loud, "By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. Bye,** **Hachimitsu** **!". And with Hashirama leaves for working slamming the door.**

 **Mito is now in the midst of chaos. She walks to the window, turns up the radio and gazes wistfully into the distance as she leans against the windowsill. Thinking to herself, she says "I wonder if my life was better if I wasn't just a stay at home mom". Whoosh! The camera continues straight out of the window. It shoots through the city. Towards the party side of town, and through the air vents of a Tiki bar. We see a stage where a surly goth duo name Suigetsu and Karin perform an original song "I Don't Wanna".**

 **Karin has long red hair, blue eyes, dark red eyebrows, a nose and mouth. She appears to be wearing black mascara and dark brown eye shadow. She wears a light grey long sleeved shirt under her black and grey striped mid-sleeved shirt, which has two bobby pins through the front along with 3 pins: a bow-tie shaped green pin, a circle shaped yellow pin, and a circled shaped white pin with a yellow circle. She also wears a red, white and black checkered skirt with blue jeans underneath and dark blue and white lace up sneakers.**

 **Suigetsu is a tall man who appears to be a little muscular, he has light blue short hair. He also has black eyes, and wears a dark blue azure striped shirt that has a black shirt above it, along with jeans and black shoes. Suigetsu shouts out in the microphone sayings, "1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4!". The duo play the guitar as Suigetsu sings first saying, "I don't wanna talk to ya! I don't wanna walk with ya! I'm not goona play for ya! I don't need anyone else!** **I live by myself! Not listening anyway!". Karin also sings he verse at the same time as Suigetsu saying, "Nothing to say. Out of the way. Don't wanna play. I don't need anyone else. Yeah yeah. I live by myself. Yeah yeah. Can't stand the things that you say".**

 **However Suigetsu plays it cool but Karin gets carried away, kicks over her own mic and joins Suigetsu on lead vocals at his mic. But Suigetsu pushes Karin off of his mic. The music suddenly stops and the camera turns to reveal a contrasting scene: a cheesy hawaiian style bar empty except for the owner: A brown hair man with a toothpick in his mouth name Genma in a Hawaiian shirt, has pulled the plug and holds it up angrily. He shouts at them saying, "Oh my kami sama! I thought you guys said you were musicians!".**

 **Upon hearing this Karin and Suigetsu pack up while the next band set up on stage. Outside in city, Suigetsu talks to Karin a calm matter, "Karin chan babe I'm the lead singer, okay? Just stick to the backing vocals". Karin looks at him from behind saying, "Gomen Suigetsu kun, I get carried away". Suigetsu doesn't look at her and says, "Yeah, I know, right, it just kind of ruins my song, ya know?".**

 **Whoosh! We zoom through the streets until we find ourselves outside a small house, Hinata a tall teenager with long dark blue hair, and lavender eyes is seen wearing a baby blue hoodie with white lines going down the arms. She wears blue jeans and pink and white shoes. Her front bangs are used to hide her face when she gets shy. However she is seen lighting the last of 70 candles on a birthday cake. She carries the cake in while singing happy birthday. Her voice is beautiful while the house she lives in is very small indeed.**

 **Hinata sings out loud saying, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.** **Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu** **dear jichan! Happy birthday to you!". Her three relatives aww at her performance. Hinata's grandmother, Natsu, sits next to her grandfather. Natsu has short gray hair and lavender eyes. She wears small glasses and wears a pink dress. While Hinata's grandfather, whose name is unknown, has dark gray hair and lavender eyes. wears a green suit covering a white shirt and a red necktie. He wears glasses and uses a walking cane to move around. Hinata's mother, Hitomi, has the same hair and eye color of her daughter. But is a bit bigger and taller than her daughter. Hitomi wears a red shirt with a pink skirt along with a white bead necklace and white shoes.**

 **But Hinata starts to blush like a tomato. She hands the cake to her grandfather and says, "Nani** **?** **C'mon, make** **your** **wish"**. **Before he makes his wish, Hinata's grandfather looks at her and says. "Humph! I wish you'd join a choir, a local band or something Hinata chan". Before he can continue his granddaughter interrupted him. Hinata honestly says, " Jichan I try". But her grandfather doesn't believe her and says, "** **Nantoka** **". Hitomi cuts in on the argument saying, "Oi! Oi! Tou chan we've been over this".**

 **But the grandfather crossed his arms not hearing it, and says "So she's a little shy so what? If I had a voice like Hinata chan's I'd be a superstar by now. Just singin' Oooh yeah, I said ooooh yeah!". Hinata begins laughing seeing how her grandfather acts. She smiles standing next to him saying, "Sure you would, Jichan. Now blow out your candles". Upon hearing that, her grandfather says "** **Nantoka** **". He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and blows out the candles with a great big breath. His relatives cheer and clapped their seeing her grandfather being happy, all Hinata can think of was her late father. "I wonder how Tou chan was like when he was my age. I really don't remember too much about him except that kaa san said he was a fire fighter".**

 **Whoosh! The camera carries us out of the house, down the street and up to the steps of a subway station where a lone saxophone reverberates. A teenager with black hair that looks like a duck but plays a superb sax solo. His name is Sasuke and he is 18 years old. He wears a red suit and a white shirt under it with red pants. He also wears a red top hat, along with a dark purple tie. The song he was playing is "Take Five" by the late Dave Brubeck.**

 **A man name Mizuki who has black eyes and silver hair. Walks pass Sasuke gives him a penny. He wears a green, cut-off sweater, yellow t-shirt, and grey pants. Upon seeing the penny, Sasuke is outrageous. He tackled Mizuki down to the ground saying, "A penny? How dare you! I happened to have studied at the Tokyo School of Music!". Mizuki who is afraid to fight Sasuke says out loud, "Gomen it's all I have right now heh". But Sasuke isn't combined, and sarcasticaly says "** **Sodesu** **ka** **?". He then grabs Mizuki by the collar and says, "Alright, prove it, pal!".**

 **Mizuki is shock hearing this and says "Nani?". Sasuke smirks saying, "Empty your pockets, right now!". Mizuki is still totally freaked out, and awkwardly empties his pockets. While Sasuke checks everything that lands on the ground. Mizuki starts to have problems breathing as he says, "Trying to find... trying to find...". However Sasuke says out loud while looking at something weird, "Wha-What is this ya got here? Whaddya smoke outta this?". Mizuki starts to wheeze while saying, "That's my inhaler". However Mizuki's money clip filled with bills lands on the ground. Sasuke grabs it and waves it like a defence lawyer to by passers who walk by.**

 **"Ah ha! I knew it! You all saw it! You all saw it right here! The by stander lied!". Mizuki tries to explain himself saying, "Wha...I forgot I had that...". Mizuki starts to clear his throat. However Sasuke takes a handful of dollars out and hurls the empty money clip at the innocent man who says ah. Sasuke angrily tells Mizuki while showing a fist, "And next time pick on someone ya own size! You bully". The wheezing Mizuki runs for his life as Sasuke resumes his sax tune playing "Baker Street".**

 **Whoosh! We zoom away from Sasuke and on to. The fanciest restaurant in town, Sarku Japan named after its distinctive use of Octopus** **. Jiraiya arrives on his bicycle beside the valet parking attendant a korean guy. Jiraiya walks away and the bike frame falls apart in the valet's hands. Jiraiya says to the valet with a smile on his face, "Take care of her, will you? She may look old and rusty but she is a classic".**

 **We find Jiraiya and his friend Shizune a female sitting at a table in this extremely fancy restaurant. A gigantic tank filled with luminous squid frames their conversation. Shizune has short black hair and black eyes. She is wearing a yellow sleeveless t shirt and a red jacket with long orange pants. She also wears black sandals but has no socks on. "** **Okay listen, we both know that my theatre's been going through some pretty rough times lately. But as the saying goes, "for every cloud, a silver lining" We've got". However Shizune angrily interrupted him slamming her hands on the table. She starts yelling at him to get the message through his head by saying, "Upp upp upp. Hold on right there! Jiraiya kun, my Tou chan he heard I was gonna see you today and he was all like, "Shizune chan, you tell that white hair Baka I am not funding anymore of those shows". And that's final! Those were his words!".**

 **Jiraiya while smiling holding his hands together says this to Shizune, "** **But your Tou chan's right! Those shows were the problem! War of Attrition, Rosie Takes A Bow. I mean, nobody wants to see that stuff anymore. So what do I do?". Shizune gets hopeful while smiling and says, "** **Shuryo** **suru** **!". Jiraiya looks horrified and says, "** **No! I give 'em a show they cannot resist! Which is gonna be-". However Jiraiya is interrupted as a waiter clears his throat. The waiter also takes out pen and pad. Jiraiya looks at the waiter and said "one more minute please,** **jamkkanman gidalyeo jwo** **?". The waiter checks his watch, groans and exits.**

 **Jiraiya waves back to the waiter saying, "** **gamsa** **!". But Shizune corrects him saying, "They don't speak Korean they speak Japanese here". Jiraiya then looks back at Shizune and says, "Now, my next show is gonna be drum row please". Jiraiya does a drum row on the table and says, "A singing competition!". Upon hearing that Shizune is shock and says, "A singing competition? Who wants to see another one of those?".**

 **But Jiraiya goes on saying, "Mina! Just think your neighbor, the the grocery store manager, that, that". He pauses and sees a toddler walk pass their table. "That toddler right there everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star live on my stage!". Shizune sighs and tells her friend what she truly thinks, "Jiraiya kun this is a terrible idea". But Jiraiya tells Shizune what he truly thinks, "Oh, no it's not. Real talent from real life, that's what audiences want and I'm gonna give it to 'em!". Jiraiya then pounds his fist, catapulting his spoon across the room where it knocks into a Wrestler, who drops his cell phone into his soup.**

 **Shizune starts to get scare and says, "C-can we please just get outta here Jiraiya kun?". But Jiraiya looks at the menu and says, "Don't you wanna eat?". Shizune pouts looking at the menu and says, "Yeah but we can't afford any of it". Jiraiya pulls out a lunch box and says, Yes, I know. And that's why I brought sandwiches here catch". He then throws one at Shizune. She then gets angry and said, "Those aren't allow here Jiraiya kun!". Jiraiya looks confuse and asks her, "What, you don't like peanut butter and jelly?".**

 **Furious the waiter leaves the wrestlers side, and heads towards Jiraiya. However Jiraiya didn't notice and was saying the name of the sandwiches he brought. "Okay, look, I got cream cheese, I got cream cheese and I got". However he is grabbed by the waiter as he says, "banana". A few seconds later Jiraiya is thrown out of the revolving doors and onto the street. A painful landing indeed for him. Shizune comes out later holding Jiraiya's jacket and lunch box. She then asks him in concern, "** **Daijobu** **?". Jiraiya looks at her and says, "** **Un kesshite yoku** **".**

 **Inside his office, Jiraiya calls Biwako sama through the answering machine. "Biwako sama".** **We see Miss Biwako working at her desk. She then looks around saying, "** **Kon'nichiwa** **?". Her desk fan pans past her face. The force of air so powerful her hair flaps like a flag in a storm. "Um who is this?". Upon hearing this Jiraiya doesn't want to get angry instead he calmly says, "It's me your boss. Sannin sama". Biwako gets happy hearing this and says, "Oh hello, Sannin sama".**

 **Jiraiya continued talking to her this time from outside of his office door. "** **There we go. Now, I need you to add the following information to our publicity flyers". But Miss Biwako is looking for something while she says, "** **Kashikomarimashita** **".** **Jiraiya starts to see how much cash is in his desk and says, "** **The winner of the singing contest will receive a grand prize of". He pauses and sees he only has Nine hundred and thirty five dollars. Jiraiya then whispered the amount without Miss Biwako hearing it. "Nine hundred and thirty-five dollars. Hmmm gonna need more than that". He then looks at the door and says, "** **Chottomatte** **".**

 **Jiraiya grabs the money box. He unplugs an old radio, rolls up a small Persian rug, takes off his watch then hurls everything into a prop treasure chest and closes the lid. Being proud of his accomplishment, Jiraiya looks out to Miss Biwako's desk and tells her out loud, "Eh, there...There! One thousand dollars. You got that?". But Miss Biwako was having problems of her own, she couldn't cut off her fan. She then says while typing, "Uh, $1000 dollars...Oo! Oh! Ohh!". But the blast from her powerful desk fan causes her glass eye to pop out! It bounces on the keyboard, adding 2 more zeros to the prize money. $1000 becomes $100,000!.**

 **Jiraiya then tells her off screen, "Print 'em up on every single sheet of paper we have left. And let's spread the word right away, okay?". Miss Biwako says "Yes, oh** **Kashikomarimashita** **!". But she hits print and gets up to go fetch her glass eye. Biwako sees her glass eye under the piano and says, "Okay, come on out of there". Miss Biwako has no idea that the printed sheets of yellow paper have a huge typo!** **Jiraiya** **walks over to the window and takes a deep breath, looking out at the city below. He pets the window sill, like a sea captain at the wheel and says "Ah, the winds of change". But a little wood and paint crumbles under his finger. Jiraiya felt this and said, "Yep, when this show's a hit, I'm gonna get you a fresh coat of paint".**

 **He then opens the door into Miss Biwako's office. With a smile on his face, Jiraiya asks her "How we doing with those flyers Biwako sama?". She turns from the printer with her arms full of flyers and says, "Oh** **Kashikomarimashita** **, we're all good to go here". But all the flyers flyinto the path of the fan. All the flyers are blasted out of the window. Jiraiya screams out seeing this saying, "Biwako sama! Eee! No, no no no no no!". He runs to the window but his hands fail to grasp the very last flyer. Outside the window the sky is filled with bright orange flyers. Upon seeing this Miss Biwako says, "Oopsy** **deijī** **" whereas Jiraiya says "Eh, well, I guess that's one way to spread the word".**

 **Like a flock of birds, the flyers swoop around the city lifted on the breeze. Being blown by air-con units that sent up by steam rising from manhole covers, and the thrust of traffic. Despite it being an accident, this is a magical and beautiful moment! Karin and Suigetsu stand hand in hand on the subway platform. The flyers swoop in here to there. Karin pulls one off of Suigetsu's body and reads it. She then looks at it and says, "Hey Suigetsu kun look at this!".**

 **But Suigetsu steps onto the subway train standing on the platform. However he sees Karin isn't with him. Suigetsu turns around and sees that Karin is outside of the train reading a flyer. As the train takes off, Suigetsu calls out to Karin saying "Karin chan, babe! Oi!". As she reads the flyer, Karin's face lights up and more orange flyers swarm like butterflies around her. She runs after the train, waving the flyer.**

 **At the robber gang hideout a cop car drives pass it. Because Naruto and the others are safely safe from the police. Naruto closes the steel shutters. An orange flyer creeps in under his feet after the door closed. Naruto picks it up and reads it with a happy expression on his face. However hearing his father laughing Naruto slips the flyer into his coat pocket so his father doesn't find out about it. We then see Hinata humming to herself as she waters some flowers. Her mother and grandfather tap her on the shoulder and show her the flyer as Hitomi says "Hinata chan!". Seeing the flyer puts a smile on Hinata's face.**

 **At the subway station, a female nun reads a flyer before tossing it over her shoulder like trash. The flyer lands on Sasuke's head as he plays his saxophone. Upon seeing the flyer on his head Sasuke shouts at the Nun saying, "Oi, Oi, Oi! Whaddya think ya". However when Sasuke fully reads the flyer that he has in his hand, his anger turns into delight.**

 **At night time, Mito wearily washes a huge stack of dishes by the window. With the phone clamped between her ear and shoulder. While being tire, Mito says "Uh huh...hai". But her attention is caught by a flyer sticking against the glass. As it slides down, Mito tilts her head to read it. Mito sees words singing contest slide through frame. She is so distracted by this idea that the phone slips from her left shoulder into the sink, and her face lights up in recognition of this golden opportunity. The camera pulls back from her window, wider and wider to reveal one last flyer falling to the ground like a leaf.**

 **It is now morning as Jiraiya sleepily reaches to turn off his alarm. Jiraiya yawns, sits up and hits his head on the ceiling of the world's largest bedroom. After saying "ow", Jiraiya cleans his teeth and smiles at his reflection in a small mirror. He pulls on a jacket, laces his shoes, fastens a tie and says "Let's go to work". He pulls open a platform off his master bed, and presses a big red botton that turns his bed into his desk!. He jumps into his chair and spins into the highest position. Jiraiya then says being sarcastic, "And on cue the crazy baa chan!".**

 **Miss Biwako scuttles through the door and says "** **Ohayogozaimasu** **Sannin sama". Jiraiya happily says, "Indeed it is, Biwako sama. Top of the morning to you". However Miss Biwako tells him, "I made you some coffee". She hands him the cup. Jiraiya holds the cup and says, "You did? Where is it?". Miss Biwako looks at him and honestly says, "Oh, I got a little thirsty on the way up those stairs". Jiraiya then has a withering look on his face.**

 **Miss Biwako changes the subject saying, "Shall I go open the doors now?". Jiraiya looks confuse saying "the door". Miss Biwako smiles telling him, "Well, you've gotta a lot a people waiting in line to audition, Sannin sama". Jiraiya looks shock and says, "** **Watashi** **ga** **yarimasu** **?". Jiraiya rushes to the window, and is so stunned by what he sees his coffee cup falls out of his hand, and hits the floor. He then says out loud while being in utterly disbelief "** **Shinseina** **watashi** **wa** **hontoni** **yaru** **".**

 **We then sees hundreds of people in line around the block and a news truck pulls up. Jiraiya happily stands on his desk with the phone to his ear. "I swear to you, Shizune chan, this is no joke! Look, just get down here and see for yourself! I gotta go!". Jiraiya hungs up the phone and gets excited. He then shouts out to Biwako telling her, "Ha haa! This is it, Biwako sama! Get your skinny legs downstairs and throw those doors open wide!". The camera zooms from the far end of the audition line past the people queuing around the block into the foyer, where Miss Biwako addresses the crowd with a bullhorn, saying "Okay, uh one at a time, please! Calm down!". All in all Jiraiya stands beside Miss Biwako. Awestruck by the scene.**

 **Jiraiya sits at a small desk stationed in the audience. Up on the stage three 8 year olds sing "Crazy In Love" by Beyoncé inside a empty tank and they're pretty good. The three 8 year old girls are wearing pink glitter outfits. They start singing "Got me lookin so** **Kurejī** **right now, Your** **Ai-san** **got me lookin so crazy right now, Woo, Got me hoping you'll peji me right now, Your love's got me hoping you'll". Jiraiya grooves along delighted while Miss Biwako notes his response on her list.**

 **Choza a chubby man with spiky brown hair is seen wearing a sparkly golden hoodie, and pants covering a shiny red unitard with black dancing shoes. He sings "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Outrageous and uninhibited. "Ra-Ra-Ah Ah Ah! Ro-Ma Rum-Ma Ma! Ga-Ga Ooh-La-La! Want your bad romance!". Jiraiya and Miss Biwako's eyes are frozen wide open in shock. We then cut to three high schoolers singing "Jump" by Van Halen. Kiba the leader is tall and** **wears a aqua colored shirt covered by white bodysuits. He also wear purple leg warmers. His second friend Unagi, is short but wears the same outfit while his third friend is almost at his height. The third friend Kaito also wears the same outfit.** **They leap in the air in time with the words. "** **Janpu** **! You might as well** **Janpu** **!... You might as well** **Janpu** **!".**

 **Mito stands by the door sending her kids off to school. She says all 20 of their names as they head out the door.** " **Bye** **Avery kun, Bye Amy chan, Bye Carrie kun, Bye Iggy chan, Bye Perry kun, Bye Carla chan, Bye Gail kun, Bye Rory chan, Bye Micky kun, Bye Moe kun, Bye Nelson kun, Bye Hannah chan, Bye Tess chan, Bye Kelly chan, Bye George kun, Bye Andy kun, Bye Freddy kun, Bye Caspar kun, Bye Zoe chan, and Bye Leo kun".** **The door slams. But one last look at the flyer confirms her excitement. Mito grabs her bag and races to the door. She runs out of her apartment block and down the street.**

 **Hibachi kun is seen on stage wearing** **an aqua colored shirt covered by a blue sweater vest. He also wears green pants. Hibachi** **sings "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal. But the performance is dreadful as he sings, "Baa-Baay, I compare you to a kiss from a rose". Then 5 American girls perform an ultra-energetic nonsensical version of "Kira Kira Killer" by Kyray Pamyu Pamyu. They all wear the same outfit but in different colors. Their outfits are a shirt with a sparkly heart design, a polka-dotted hair bow, a polka dotted skirt, pants, and shoes. Moegi and her identical sisters have colors that are red, yellow, pink, blue, and green. They girls repeat the words "L.U.C.K.! L.U.C.K!".**

 **Miss Biwako loves the little sisters, while Jiraiya feels creep out because they sung the song in English. The scene cuts to three midgets singing Donovan's "I Love My Shirt". They wear a beige hat, a red and white striped suit with a blue bow-tie, and black shoes, like a barbershop quartet. One of them wears eyeglasses. They sing in union "I love my shoes, I love my shoes..". Miss Biwako's eyes light up while Jiraiya isn't so intriguing. A huge man name Jirobo sings an awesome version of "Butterfly" by Crazy Town. He has orange hair that are cross side bangs. But he wears a purple leather jacket along with black jeans with chains on each side.**

 **Jirobo san raps saying, "Come my lady chan, come, come my lady chan, You're my butterfly, Sugar, baby". Outside the theater, a lively female news reporter name Tsubaki interviews a little boy with a blue scarf over his neck as he is waiting in line. Enthusiastic crowds wave into camera. She has short black hair, black eyes but wears a long brown dress and asks the little boy "And let's hear from a few more of the folks in line. What about you, little boy?". Konohamaru has brown hair and black eyes. But is seen wearing small, round glasses. His outfit consists of a blue t-shirt and light tan jeans, along with brown shoes.**

 **Konohamaru kun looks happily into the camera and says, "Well Tsubaki chan, I'm a lab technician for a leading pharmaceutical company, but I was born with a gift, and that gift is to sing kore!". He is then seen on stage singings "Stout-Hearted Men" by Shooby Taylor. The only lyrics he says poorly is "Plav da shree, Loh Ku pah, Dav du sah! Soo-Da-Li Dwee-Daht, Soo-Da-Li Doo-Ton Plah-Blah!". We then see Fuki and her two friends shaking their butts as they sing "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj. Fuki is Japanese wearing a purple strapless dress and purple shoes. While her friend to the left is Chinese wearing a blue strapless dress. Whereas her friend to the right is Korean, who is wearing a teal strapless dress.**

 **The group sing in union "** **Oh my gosh. Look at her butt. Oh my gosh. Look at her..". Upon seeing this Jiraiya can't help but can't help but be intrigued. We then see Karin chan and Suigetsu kun's performance. Their performance is extremely loud to the point that, Jiraiya and Miss Biwako look like they are bracing against a hurricane. Suigetsu shouts "** **I live my life by myself! Can't stand the things that you say!". While Karin shouts "Not listening anyway! Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!".**

 **The song ends but Karin cannot help stepping to the mic, and holding that last note in a charismatic pose. Suigetsu may have scowl at Karin, but Jiraiya is clearly impressed by her. We then see Temari chan who's outfit consists of a pink jacket, a blue skirt, and white cowboy boots with pink accents. She is holding an acoustic guitar starts to play, but keeps stopping to tune the strings. Not only that she keep saying "ow" by messing up. Jiraiya and Miss Biwako are tortured beyond belief.**

 **But 3 young 6 year old girls that look alike to each other. But** **wear a different dress are seen on stage. One wears a yellow dress, the second wears a green dress, and the third wears a pink dress, all with matching hair bows and shoes. They** **bumble their way through "Lollipop" by The Chordettes. They all sing "** **Lollipop, Lollipop, lollipop, Oh Lolly Lolly Lolly. Lollipop, Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh Lolly Lolly Lolly...". At the gang hideout Naruto is seen looking for Iruka. He** **calls to his dad who is boxing with a speed bag.** " **Oi, Tou chan. Just goin' out".** **His dad who is wearing a white undershirt and boxers pauses to answer.**

 **Iruka then says, "** **Well don't be long Naruto kun, I got the gang comin' over". Naruto takes his leave as Iruka continues punching the speed bag. Once outside Naruto** **closes the door, drops his skateboard and skates away at top speed from the gang's headquarters.** **Amongst the crowds we find Sasuke talking to Tsubaki chan.** **Sasuke looks at her saying "A Mite** **, well I'm sure you're gonna get a lot of namby-pamby people in here saying things like, "Oh, it's not winning, it's the taking part that counts". E e E e, not me, pal. Aimu koko ni to katsu". However Sasuke looks straight into the camera. He points to the orange flyer in his hand. Sasuke then says arrogantly "Sore shoken is kozan!".**

 **We then see Kisame** **performs "The Humpty Dance" by Digital Underground. He is wearing a** **purple diamond-patterned shirt and red baggy pants. While he also wears red bucket hat and white sneakers. Kisame says while doing the robot "People say Humpty kun, You're really funny lookin. That's alright cuz I got things cookin". Next Hibachi is seen wearing a** **blue hat along with a blue shirt and blue jeans. He is on stage singing** **Dolly Parton's** **"9 to 5". Hibachi sings "Working 9 to 5. What a great way to make a living".**

 **Now Kasumi and her mother are shown. Kasumi has orange hair but wears** **a light-pink overall dress covering a pink short-sleeved shirt, both having a white trim. She also wears a pink hair bow on her head, along with white Mary Jane shoes and pink tights. While her mother looks exactly like her. But her mother wears a** **pink sweatsuit and blue sneakers, along with a red heart-shaped necklace. The duo are on stage as Kasumi is held up to the microphone. The song they chose is "** **The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats. Kasumi says in front of the microphone "We can dance if we want to...".**

 **Then 8 random korean girls with brown hair, black eyes and has on pink hats. Are on stage they wear red shirts blue jeans and black shoes. The group are singing "** **The Ketchup Song" by Las Ketchup. However they sing the Spanish song in the same language** **, "** **Asereje ja de je de jebe tu de-".** **Now Kankuro is seen wearing a red plaid shirt covered by overalls. He also wears brown boots, a black flat cap, a yellow necktie, and carries a brown satchel. He is on stage doing a loud** **operatic high note from "Nessun Dorma".**

 **Next Udon is shown sitting down on the floor holding the microphone. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt, tan pants and black sneakers. Udon also wears a red tie around his neck. He is singing** **"Ride Like the Wind" by Christopher Cross. At upbeat Udon says "So I ride like the wind. Ride like the". But the scene cuts to Gaara, a red haired boy that wears a** **blue and red striped turtle-neck shirt covered by a blue jacket. He also wears blue jeans and white shoes.**

 **Gaara is shown as he sings Michael Jackson's "Ben" ever so sweetly. "Ben kun, the 2 of us need look no more". Jiraiya and Miss Biwako see Gaara sing on a high ledge. Now Naruto is shown on stage standing up as he** **performs "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith very beautifully. He rises his left hand and says "** **This ain't ai, it's** **Meikakuna** **to see, but** **Daningu** **stay with me". Jiraiya is impressed and says "** **Wao!** **Arigato!** **Naruto kun!". Naruto smiles hearing this as he holds the microphone. But Jiraiya also says this, "And** **Kansha** **for telling me and Biwako sama here to call you Johnny kun!".**

 **Miss Biwako who was also impressed smiles at Naruto. She then looks at her clipboard and says,** **"Hai, next up we have Hinata chan". Naruto runs back stage he sees Hinata who waits nervously. Naruto smiles at her and walks backwards looking at her. He points two fingers at her saying "** **Ganbarou** **out there!".**

 **Hinata smiles at him for wishing her good luck. However she now looks at the stage saying** **"Alright, come on, here we go. You were born in December of 2000, so some of these contestants are older than you. But come on you can do it, you can do it okay...".** **We follow Hinata out on stage, her nerves apparent as she finds the spotlight. She bumps the mic and knocks it over. Hinata says out loud covering her mouth "Oh, oh, gomennasai, uh...". But Jiraiya reassures her saying, "Oi, it's alright, you know, it's alright. Toru sore** **Sakini** **, Hinata chan!".**

 **The backing track for "Chandelier" by Sia begins to play but Hinata only stutters nervously. Hinata stares at the microphone, panting and struggling to get a word out. She stares at Jiraiya saying, "** **Uh, hai, uh...". But Jiraiya looks annoy saying "** **Itsu** **demo** **ima** **...", while Hinata says "Uh, ano, uh". The music is drowned out by the beat of her heart. While Jiraiya clearly feels bad for her, and asks her "** **Anata** **wa** **saisho** **kara** **yarinaosutai** **n** **?". Hinata is unable to speak because Sasuke pushes her to the ground making her fall on her legs. Sasuke ignores her and says, "** **Daijobu, Sore no jubun na** **. That's quite enough of that, that's it".**

 **Sasuke then looks her on the floor and says coldly "** **Īkagen'ni** **shite** **. Off the stage, drop out. Go on. You're useless.** **Arigato** **". Hinata walks off the stage with her head down, as Naruto is clearly angry at Sasuke for doing something so low since he saw this while being backstage. While Jiraiya is sad to see that Hinata's talent was waisted, and unnoticed by everyone who came to audition. But Jiraiya continued to see what Sasuke can do despite the teenager being rude. Sasuke fixed his tie and says "Right. Here we go.** **Sore** **o** **utsu** **!".**

 **Sasuke** **throws his hat at Jiraiya who now has his face cover. But Jiraiya takes the hat off as Sasuke begins to sing "Pennies From Heaven" by the late Frank Sinatra with a voice as smooth and delicious as chocolate silk. Sasuke holds the mic with his left hand and sings,** **"Every time it rains. It rains pennies kara t** **engoku** **. Don't you know each cloud contains pennies kara tengoku...". As Sasuke keeps singing all Jiraiya could think of while smiling was "This one's a keeper!".**

 **Hinata** **mopes outside of the theatre, fighting back tears. She kicks a tree in frustration. Every leaf on the tree is dumped on her. All she can think of was "Why did I let my shyness and stage fright take over. I was so close and now I can't join the competition. My dream of being a singer is ruin, not only that I won't be able to thank that kind blond boy for wishing me good luck. He might be the same age as me. Oh what was his name again? Naruto kun no it was Johnny kun! Agh now I'll never know his name, and I can't believe that arrogant jerk push me, if I ever see Sasuke teme again I will tell him straight".**

 **Hinata begins walking home and says "Great now I got to face the wrap of jichan, and I know he ain't gonna be happy hearing this".** **Now there is an extreme close up of Mito** **singing "Firework" by Katy Perry. She sung it pitch** **perfect but she does not move at all. Jiraiya makes notes for himself while hearing Mito. Mito sings high pitch while staring at nothing " You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July. Cos baby you're a firework...". The music ends as auditions are finally over.**

 **Miss Biwako sighs in happiness saying, "Hai** **, that's everyone, Sannin sama". Jiraiya then looks at his clipboard and says to Biwako, "** **Yareyare** **. Alright, call everyone back to stage Biwako sama and let's get-". However Miss Biwako speaks in Jiraiya's ear very loudly with the bullhorn as she didn't get up from her seat. Jiraiya is pissed having to become nearly deaf while Miss Biwako says, "** **Kon'nichiwa** **? Can I have everybody back to stage please! Mina come back to stage for selection!". After she stops talking, Jiraiya says "Hai,** **Arigato** **, Biwako sama". But karma comes back for him as Miss Biwako uses the bullhorn again. Miss Biwako says very loudly while looking at him "** **Doitashimashite** **, Sannin sama".**

 **The scene then cuts to dramatic close ups of nervous people on stage awaiting judgment.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally finished with the first official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the first official chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story. Oh and yes the respective songs that were heard in the film will be in this story. So please leave a review.**

 **Are you guys happy I add a extra scene about Naruto, Hinata and Mito questioning about how their life would of turned out differently?** **I also wanted to make sure Naruto and Hinata are born a year apart from their age since in the actual anime it states that Naruto is two months older than Hinata. So I thought why not a year apart different so this story's timeline can be in 2016!. Jiraiya also speaks Korean and not just Japanese, but he isn't going to understand English.** **Ok Spanish lyrics couldn't be translated in Korean so I had to keep it in the Japanese version. I needed to add a extra scene of Naruto getting angry at Sasuke and Hinata being angry with herself.**

 **Here's some trivia information about Johnny! I will adding more trivia about the characters in both versions of my stories. Well here's the trivia: Johnny is known as "the rebel" according to the Sing official website. Johnny has a British accent due to his voice actor, Taron Egerton being British in real life. Johnny's voice actor is in his mid twenties in real life. His voice actor** **is a huge fan of Stevie Wonder, and finally got to meet him during the world premiere of _Sing_. Despite him being a huge fan of Stevie Wonder, Taron admits he has a hard time trying to buy tickets to see Stevie perform live in concert.**

 **Johnny's introduction scene is the first of the five characters (Johnny, Rosita, Ash, Meena and Mike)!** **His rehearsal performance of "All of Me" was the last of four (Mike, Ash, Gunter/Rosita and Johnny). His final performance of "I'm Still Standing" was the second of five (Rosita and Gunter had sung before Johnny). If you go on his page on the official Sing website, you will see a list of all the songs Buster Moon gave him to play on the piano. All the songs were smooth and soulful upbeat songs since Buster refers to Johnny as a big soulful guy. All the songs are added as a playlist and Johnny sings four songs that are on the list. The four songs you can hear him sing in the film are:** **The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me & I'm Still Standing.**

 **Johnny is the only character in Sing to be part of a Critically Endangered species. He admits he played the piano during his childhood. He and** **Meena are the only two major characters that stayed at the Moon Theater overnight, to do something that was important. In Johnny's case it was to play the piano way better, after seeing him and his friends on the call back list right after his dad got arrested. Whereas for Meena it was to help Buster Moon clean up the theater before Nana Noodleman arrive.**

 **During the theater flooding scene, Taron Egerton's character, Johnny, saves everyone by pushing Meena out of the way of the only exit. In Kingsman: The Secret Service, Egerton's character Eggsy also saves several people when a room begins to flood by breaking through a glass window.**

 **And the last trivia fact:** **The scene where Big Daddy makes his escape is reminiscent of the scene in Kingsman: The Secret Service, where Eggsy (Taron Egerton) tries to escape his stepfather's thugs by jumping from roof to roof.**

 **As I said before I will be adding extra scenes in the story, but the storyline of the film will still stay the same. I like all the songs in the movie, I will add all of them in my story. My favorite characters in Sing are: Johnny, Meena, Big Daddy, Mrs Crawly and the T-Qeez! The Japanese reference in the film was on point and funny! My favorite scene is when Johnny mimics his father while doing a practice drive when Drake's Hold On We're Going Home song is playing in the background. The saddest scene that broke my heart was seeing Johnny get shunned by his father after he heards him say he is nothing like him, while he visits him in prison.**

 **My favorite songs in Sing are:** **The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me, I'm Still Standing, Don't You Bout A Thing, Kira Kira Killer & Ninja Re Bang Bang! All the Naruto characters will be wearing the exact outfits that the characters in Sing wore. **

**I found out at least 20 names of the piglets in Sing. The names are:** **Avery** , **Amy** , **Carrie** , **Iggy** , **Perry** , **Carla** , **Gail** , **Rory** , **Micky** , **Moe** , **Nelson** , **Hannah** , **Tess** , **Kelly** , **George** , **Andy** , **Freddy** , **Caspar** , **Zoe** , **and** **Leo**. **Therefore I'm keeping the names in the story.** **Well that's all I have to say!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** **Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now changed to me working on Thursdays! But I will still only work for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway** **let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-** **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **I'm shock I didn't get any reviews** **for this version of the story. Thanks NiteOwl18 for following and favoriting the Japanese version of this story including the English version of the story! And thanks** **narufan100 for following this story as well!** **Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-** **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1.** **Naruto: voiced by Junko Takeuchi**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by** **Toshihiko Seki**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Nana Mizuki**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by** **Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **5.** **Jiraiya: voiced by** **Hochu Otsuka**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by** **Ikuko Watanabe**

 **7.** **Choza: voiced by** **Nobuaki Fukuda**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by** **Noriko Miyashita**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by** **Takayuki Sugo**

 **10.** **Shizune: voiced by** **Keiko Nemoto**

 **11.** **Karin: voiced by** **Kanako Tojo**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by** **Takashi Kondo**

 **13.** **Hitomi: voiced by** **Yuko Minaguchi**

 **14.** **Elder Hyuga: voiced by** **Unsho Ishizuka**

 **15.** **Kakashi: voiced by** **Kazuhiko Inoue**

 **16.** **Asuma: voiced by** **Jurouta Kosugi**

 **17.** **Tsubaki: voiced by** **Yuko Nagashima**

 **18.** **Moegi: voiced by** **Noriko Shitaya**

 **19.** **Jirobo: voiced by** **Susumu Chiba**

 **20.** **Konohamaru: voiced by Ikue Otani**

 **21\. Obito: voiced by** **Wataru Takagi**

 **22\. Kankuro: voiced by** **Yasuyuki Kase**

 **23.** **Udon: voiced by** **Tomo Shigematsu**

 **24\. Kasumi: voiced by** **Mami Koyama**

 **25.** **Kasumi's mother: voiced by Sumi Shimamoto**

 **26.** **Gaara: voiced by** **Akira Ishida**

 **27\. Sakura: voiced by** **Chie Nakamura**

 **28\. Orochimaru: voiced by** **Kujira**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 2

 **Jiraiya sama stands before the huge crowd of people; a tremendous presence for such a tiny ball of fear. While looking at everyone as he walks, Jiraiya says "** **Daijobu u ̄ n... No wa, ima mite mimashou... Watashi ga torimasu yo** **". He scrutinizes each person in painful silence. Jiraiya rejects most except Kiba's group as he says "...** **Kimitachi** **...". Upon hearing this Kiba's group celebrate. Jiraiya then turns to Karin chan and Suigetsu kun. He then says out loud while looking at his clipboard, "** **Anata no dochiraga on'nanokodesu ka** **?". However Karin chan sarcastically says, "Ha ha** **wa hijo ni omoshiroi** **".**

 **Jiraiya ignores her sarcasm and looks at his clipboard. He then says out loud, "** **Ogoe de osoroshīga, yakusoku o shimesu.** **Sho e yokoso** **". Jiraiya walks away afterwards, and Suigetsu kun says out loud "** **Kuru. Watashitachiha hangu** **appu dekiru to omou** **". But Jiraiya corrects his misunderstanding saying to the boy, "I** **e, īe, kanojo dake ga hoshī. Anatade** **wanai** **". Realizing hits the duo and let's just say that all Karin and Suigetsu can say at the same time was... "Nani?". Feeling relieved Jiraiya tells the rest of the contestants "** **Sate, gurupu no nokori no bubun wa - arigatogozaimashita** **". The rest of the group acts leave the stage defeated. But Jiraiya tries cheering them up saying "A** **, warui ki ga shinai, hitobito! Daremoga chiketto o 10-pasento waribiki shimasu!** **".**

 **However a reject says to him an angry tone, "** **E** **e** , **hontoni** **arigato** **". Upon being a reject Suigetsu says out of anger, "** **Psh** **koko** **kara** **deyou** **, Karin chan". However he turns around and sees her not moving. He then feels hesitant and says, "Karin chan?". Upon hearing her name be call out, Karin says to Suigetsu "** **E** **e** ,- **sodesu**. **Un** , **yuko** **".** **Now Jiraiya is ready to select more contestants to have in his show. He looks at his list and says with a happy tone, "** **Daijobu** , **sorisuto** **: Naruto** **Betsumei** **Johnny kun, Sasuke kun, Kankuro kun, Jirobo kun, Gaara kun,** **Soshite** **Udon kun!".**

 **Now Naruto, Sasuke, Jirobo, Udon, Kankuro and Gaara nervously step forward. Jiraiya then walks up to Sasuke and says with excitement, "Sasuke kun** **.** **Wauza!** **Watashi** **wa** **anata** **no** **sho** **ni** **o** **ai** **shimashou!** **". Sasuke then smirks and says with cockiness** **"** **Ā,** **watashi** **wa** **anata** **ga** **shucho** **surunaraba** **". Jiraiya smiles after hearing this and says without looking at his clipboard, "** **Watashi** **wa** **toru** **yo** **Kankuro kun... ". Then Kankuro cheers and says out loud, "** **U 〜 n! Un** **!".**

 **Jiraiya then looks at Naruto, Jirobo, Gaara and Udon. He says while trying not to look at his clipboard,** **"...** **Mo 1tsu...Ima** **sugu** **misete** **...".** **Jiraiya** **circles them, checks them up and down from behind. Jirobo is so nervous that he suddenly farts. Jirobo then says out loud,** **"** **Nante** **kotoda.** **Hontoni** **moshiwakenai** **". However Richard farts again as Naruto moves away from him. Jirobo then says "** **Ā! Watashi wa ittai dō shita ndarou** **?". Jiraiya while not looking at him and being annoyed says, "** **Fu~yu. Ē to, arigato** **Jirobo kun".**

 **The man was so upset that he screams. But all of a sudden he steps on Udon's feet as Udon says "argh!". Jirobo looks in horror at what he just did and says "** **Ā** , **watashi** **-! Udon kun!". Jirobo picks up Udon who looks bewildered. While holding Udon, poor Jirobo fells bad for the little boy. He then says, "** **Daijobudesuka?** **Chodo** **soko** **ni** **hanguappu** **Udon kun! I gotcha! Oh...oh...whoopsie...oh...gosh..". Jirobo then farts his way off stage carrying the little boy. After Jirobo and Udon left, Jiraiya sighs in relief. Jiraiya then says while getting straight to the point, "** **Sate, sorekara watashi wa toru tsumoridesu...".**

 **Naruto and Gaara are so nervous to hear the results. But Naruto holds his breath. Jiraiya then says, "Gaara kun! Arigato Naruto I mean Johnny kun". The whole crowd sighs in sadness after hearing that. Naruto nods sadly in agreement with the decision, and leaves the stage. But Gaara has yet to respond. Jiraiya then looks at Gaara face to face and says, "Gaara kun** **?** **Watashinokoegakikoemasuka?** **Anata** **wa** **sho** **ni** **imasu!** **". Shockily Gaara couldn't because he was deaf! He forgot to cut on his hearing aid that is attached to his right ear. The hearing aid is so small you can blearily see it.**

 **Gaara then says with confusion on his face,** **"Nani? Are you talking to me?". Jiraiya takes hold of Miss Biwako's bullhorn. He walks away from Gaara, and says with the bullhorn "Hai!** **Watashi wa anata ga". But Jiraiya pauses and realizes a big mistake. Jiraiya then looks at Miss Biwako and says, "Oh geez, this is gonna drive me nuts". However Jiraiya sees Naruto walking slowly and says to him "Johnny kun, get back here. You're in".**

 **Jiraiya then uses the bullhorn to say, "Arigato** **Gaara kun! Goodbye!". As Gaara walks off the stage, Naruto is so relieved that he secretly whispers "Hai!". Upon being happy that he is finally living his dream goal.** **Feeling happy with the choices he made Jiraiya smiles. He then says, "** **Okay, that's everyone on my list". But Jiraiya looks again and say, "Ummm...wait a second. Mito chan...is Mito chan still here?". Upon hearing her name Mito steps forward and says, "Hai! Hai, I'm here!".**

 **Jiraiya reads his clipboard and says out of boredom, "Mito chan** , **Mito chan, Mito chan:** **Paipu no subarashī setto ga mite taikutsuna** **...". But Mito sighs hearing this and has her head down. She then says, "I knew it". Mito is about to walk away until Jiraiya says, "S** **o what should I do...I could partner you up with... Choza? Choza kun! Where are ya?". Choza then happily appears waving his hand in the air. Choza then happily says out loud, "Hai Hai** **Sore** **wa** **watashidesu** **!". As Choza stands next to Mito, Jiraiya can't help but be happy to make the two partners! He then says with excitement, "Ha ha ha yah! It's gonna spice things up on stage". However Mito is so confuse to the point that she says, "** **Matte** , **issho** **ni** **utaitai** **?".**

 **Before Jiraiya can answer, Choza interrupted him saying "** **Ja! Watashitachi no futari wa issho ni, anata wa watashi o jōdan o itte imasu ka? Watashitachiha supaishī ni narudeshou?** **Hahaha haha!". Mito then looks scare looking at the big chubby man. Outside the theater, all the rejects were sad and angry. Kasumi sighs in sadness while her furious mother leads her out ahead of a crowd of people leaving the auditorium. Kasumi's mother then yells out in anger saying, "That Sannin is a fool! Kasumi chan! You're gonna be a star one day!". Shizune then arrives seeing everyone leaving with anger and sadness on their faces. Konohamaru then comes up to Shizune and says, "O** **dishon wa shuryo shimashita. Sho wa sudeni kyasuto sa rete iru kore". Konohamaru then leaves as Shizune wonders if this was all a dream.**

 **Inside the theater, Jiraiya smiles looking at the acts he has choosen. He then says with pride, "** **Okay, you are my chosen few. This is it folks. A defining moment in all of our lives...". However before he can finish, Moegi and her sisters came holding a boom box. Jiraiya then looks at them in confusion and says, "** **ezu watashi wa sudeni subete no gurūpu no koi o kyakka shita. Anata,-ka ni kaeru koto ga dekimasu". But Moegi and her sister don't understand Japanese. So they smile and says to Jiraiya in English "We are so happy to be in this show!". Jiraiya honestly tells them, "** **Mite, mite, watashi wa hontōni mōshiwakearimasenga, subete no surotto ga mitasa re, -".**

 **But Moegi and her sisters don't listen. So they say, "We will sing for you again!". They then turn on the music anger was on shown Jiraiya's face as they began dancing. Jiraiya then yells out saying, "No no, no! Listen, no in show! Good bye. Bye". But the group didn't leave and Jiraiya yells out, "Biwako sama!". They giggle as Miss Biwako shoos them off the stage. Miss Biwako says to the little girls, "** **Sa, minasan, koko kara dete kite, suteji kara orite kudasai... Arigato...". Shizune then walks in and takes a seat in the back of the auditorium. She then idly reads one of the flyers. Sasuke on the other hand leans on the chest and asks Jiraiya "Oi Sannin! What's the story?** **Sho wa hontoni kono koto no naka ni aru nodesu ka?". Jiraiya looks at the chest for a second and says, "The prize? Oh sure. Hai,** **Sore wa subete soko ni aru** **".**

 **Sasuke then arrogantly says, "** **Well open it, will ya?** **$100, 000 No yō ni miemasu ka?". Upon hearing this Naruto says "Watashi mo!". Whereas Choza says, "** **Sore o hiraku** **!", and Mito says "Go on let's see it!". Jiraiya says "Sure. I'll open it". But he paused after hearing what Sasuke says, he thought he mishear the tall 18 year old. Jiraiya looks at Sasuke and says in confusion "** **Nani** **o itta** **no** **?". Shizune arrived on stage saying, "He said a hundred thousand dollars". She hands the flyer to Jiraiya who emits a shrill yelp.**

 **Jiraiya then freaks out and says out of nervousness "** **Uhh...I forgot my keys...I'll...be right back...". He then grabs Miss Biwako and pulls her offstage. While everyone on stage was confuse at what just happen a few moments ago. So the group decides to wait until Jiraiya comes back with Shizune and Miss Biwako. We now cut to Jiraiya's office, where we see Miss Biwako crying very loudly. But Jiraiya** **paces frantically trying to clam Miss Biwako down.**

 **Jiraiya says to her once again,** **"For the last time Biwako sama, I am not going to fire you.** **Kondo wa anata o issho ni tsurete ikimasu ka? Soshite, anata no hana o fukitobashite kudasai". She blows her nose. And it sounds like a gloop-filled trumpet. Jiraiya can't handle hearing that sound and he honestly tells her, "No no no! Not in here. Blow it outside! Arigato". Upon hearing this Miss Biwako says in an apologetic way "** **Gomennasai** **, Sannin sama...". She scuttles out of the room, howling with remorse. While Shizune sits at Jiraiya's desk, Jiraiya starts to pace again.**

 **Shizune decides to cheer Jiraiya up by saying, "Jiraiya kun, whaddya expect? She's like, 200 years old". But Jiraiya doesn't listen at all. He begs her and says in a pleading tone, "Shizune chan. Please. Look, if your folks could just loan me the money until". Upon hearing this Shizune laughed and shakes her head. She then honestly says, "$100,000? Jiraiya kun, come on!". Jiraiya starts mutter and pacing. He then says "** **Watashi wa kangaenakereba naranai. Watashi wa kangaeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa kaiketsusaku o kangaedasu hitsuyō ga aru.** **I've got to think, there's got to be a way...". However Shizune tells this in a honestly way, "Look maybe it's time to stop thinking and it's time to just move on. I mean, this theatre of yours - you could get some decent money for it and, I dunno, maybe we could do something together"..**

 **To be honest Jiraiya didn't want to do that and says to her, "** **Nan, nan, bideogēmu no mawari ni suwatte imasu ka? Dā! Sore ga nandearu ka shitte imasu ka?"** **. Jiraiya points to a bucket etched with the logo: Sannin's car wash. Shizune looks with a weird expression and says, "Uhhh...It's a bucket?". Jiraiya is proud of the answer and says "** **Hai, watashi wa kono baketsu o motte iru riyū o shitte imasu ka?** **". Shizune is confuse and says, "Cos the roof is leaking". However Jiraiya points to a different bucket filled with water. He then shouts, "** **Soreha-more no tame no baketsude wa arimasen". Jiraiya then points back to the first bucket. He holds it and says to Shizune with honesty "I have this one cuz it belonged to my Tou chan. Every day for 30 years he worked his butt off washing cars just so I could buy this place. Every day, Shizune chan. Just for me".**

 **Shizune was touched by the speech and says "** **Wow. He sounds like a great Tou chan". But she sighs in concern saying "** **Anata wa dō yatte kore o yaritai no?** **". Before Jiraiya can say anything, Miss Biwako calls him. She says to him, "Uh Sannin sama, I got Rin chan from the bank holding on line 2 again". Jiraiya sighs and honestly says "Well there's only one thing I can do".**

 **We then cut to t** **he auditorium doors burst open revealing Jiraiya holding the orange flyer and Shizune walking behind him. The contestants mill about on stage. Jiraiya says out loud, "** **Sate, min'na kiite! Watashi wa anata ni subete no ie o okuru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Tattaima".** **The contestants all look confused. Jiraiya decides to explain saying "** **Yup. Cuz like my dad used to say, "get a good night's sleep, and do a great day's work!". Shizune gets angry at hearing this, and slaps her hand on her forehead.**

 **Jiraiya then says with excitement on his face, "** **Sono tōri. Rihāsaru wa asunoasa kara hajimarimasu. Anata ga hoshi ni nari, 100 man-doru ni naru koto o nozomunara, anata no seikatsu no naka de kore made ni hataraita koto yori mo isshōkenmei hataraku junbi ga dekite iru kata ga īdeshou. Dakara, ikutsu ka no suimintoyume no ōkina yume o eru!** **". Upon hearing this Naruto says, "** **Burimī** **!". As everyone is still excited, Choza says "This is great!". But the moment doesn't last long because Moegi and her sisters appear on stage with them.**

 **They dance around their boombox. The boombox plays in audio "** _ **Kira Kira Kira Happy Happy Happy". Jiraiya gets angry and says "Biwako sama". On cue Miss Biwako appears and says as the sisters giggling "**_ **OK. Sā, kore de jūbunda.** **.. ". As the contestants leave Mito laughs and says "This is exciting, isn't it?".**

 **While the contestants disappeared out of view, Shizune approaches Jiraiya. She says to him in confusion "** **Yume no ōkina yume** **?". Jiraiya gets happy saying "I know, that's good, right?". Oh man does Shizune get worry and says "** **Hyaku doru wa dōdesu ka** **?". Jiraiya looks at her and says "Don't you worry, Shizune chan. There's gotta be a way to get it". However Shizune freaks out saying, "Nani? Jiraiya kun, no, listen to me!". She reminds him about his career saying in anger "** **Kono shō wa anata no gekijō o sukuu koto wa dekimasen. Anata wa iwa soko ni iru** **". Jiraiya smirks hearing this and looks at his female friend.**

 **He then says with confidence, "Yep. And do you know what's great about hitting rock bottom, Shizune chan?". Jiraiya then mounts a moon prop attached to a scenic cable. He then says while being pull up in the air, "** **Iku michi wa 1tsu shika arimasen. Soreha-jōdesu!** **". And with that Jiraiya shoots up high into the rafters.**

 **The scene cuts to a camera** **pulling back from the TV set where the evening news is playing. Naruto and the other contestants are outside the theater being shown on TV! Tsubaki says while looking at the contestants "** **And you can see the lucky few leaving the theatre behind me. Now back to you in the studio, Shibi kun...". Hinata is sitting at the kitchen table, tears rolling down her cheeks as she whisks a bowl of batter. Hitomi lifts a tray of muffins from the oven and feels bad for her daughter.**

 **She gets comfortable and looks at Hinata saying "** **Oh honey, please don't cry.** **Anata wa shippaide wa arimasen. Hoka** **ni mo chansu ga arimasu** **-". But her father interrupted her and says "Bah! The heck there will!". He then preaches from the doorway. Hitomi gets so angry and says "Tou chan please". Once again her father interrupted her and says to his granddaughter "** **Anata wa kore ga hoshī node wa arimasen ka?** **".**

 **Hinata looks away saying "Well, sure, but I messed it up". Her grandfather shows a fist and says out loud "Then, you gotta go back there tomorrow and say, "Sannin sama, I demand you let me re-audition!" Be confident! Show em you ain't gonna be pushed around! You got that, Hinata chan?". In reality all Hinata can say was "Ano". Smiling grandpa says "Good. Now go get my cocoa". He then takes the muffins and leaves. While Hinata and Hitomi look at him with confusion.**

 **At Karin's apartment we find Suigetsu ignoring Karin.** **We hear the sound of Suigetsu singing and strumming his guitar. He sings in a rude way saying "** **Watashi wa darenotameni mo urikiremasen** **...". Karin angrily looks at him and says "Would you stop! I'd only be doing it for us". But Suigetsu sitting on a couch turns away saying "** **Mā, hontōni** **?". Karin while still looking at him says "Yes really! If I won that money, we could build our own recording studio, start our own label, I mean the whole world would get to hear your songs". Still ignoring her Suigetsu starts to sing with his guitar.**

 **He sings in a rude way again saying "** **Watashi wa gārufurendo no hanashi o kiite imasen. Kanojo wa tada urikiretai** **...". Karin basically gives up and storms out of her apartment.**

 **At night time Sasuke is busking a regular jazz tone but changes to the Girl from Ipanema tune when a pretty female with long pink hair passes by. Her name is Sakura and she wears purple eye shadow, a blueish-purple sequin dress covered by a short-cut light-blue jacket, and purple shoes. She also carries a purse with her on visits to the nightclub. She remains aloof despite Sasuke serenading her down the street and around the corner to. Well the exterior of a night club. The pretty girl walks straight into the club and beckons Sasuke to come, too. But Sasuke is turned away by none other than Obito.**

 **Now Obito is much taller than Sasuke. Because Obito is an adult. He is around the same height and body build as Iruka. However Obito has face expressions that mirrored Iruka's son Naruto. Obito has on a black suit and black shade glasses. Let's just say the man loves doing his job. Obito likes staying quiet but speaks in his mind. He says in his mind "I'm not letting this guy in even if he doesn't have a car". Upon seeing Sakura in the club, Sasuke says "Oi! Just a minute! Matsu, matsu-".**

 **He then looks at Obito and says, "Aw, look at-I know Sasori san the manager, he'll vouch for me! Come on!". Obito shakes his head saying no silently, and pushes Sasuke aside to allow 3 thugs to pass. The three thugs were Orochimaru who has long black hair, Kabuto and Jugo. All three of them wear different outfits. Orochimaru as the leader wears a black leather jacket covering a white shirt, along with a black hat and black pants with a large belt buckle. Kabuto with short gray hair wears a black and white jacket and a black flat cap. Whereas Jugo with long orange hair wears a light blue jacket covering a dark blue shirt, and appears to have squinted eyes.**

 **Upon seeing Obito, Orochimaru says** **"Oi Obito kun, how's it going". Obito lets them in and Sasuke angrily shouts outs "Oh, for crying out loud! Oh yeah, oh, let the thugs in.** **Dorobō o jōzu ni sa sete** **". Obito doesn't care what Sasuke says and continues doing his job. But in silence Sasuke rudely honks his sax at him.**

 **Now we see Naruto walking in the hideout with a smile on his face. His father's gang is with his father looking at something. But Iruka calls out to Naruto saying "** **There he is! I got a surprise for you, my son. Ha haha". Naruto drops his skateboard and walks up to him saying "** **Are wa nanideshou** **?". Now that Naruto is standing next to his father, Iruka looks at Asuma and says "Tell him the plan". Asuma looks at Naruto then he looks at the display in front of him. Asuma begins explaining "** **Migi. Watashitachi wa 2500 man-doru no** **kin o hakonde iru fune ga aru to iwa rete imasu. Koko ni yakan ni wa dokkingu shite imasu. Futsū no anchisukiru ga koko to koko ni imasu. Shikashi, watashitachi no tame ni saiwai, koko ni gesuidō ga arimasu** **".**

 **Iruka begins shaking Naruto by the shoulder saying, "And that is gonna be you this time, Naruto kun". However Naruto is shock hearing this. To be honest he didn't want to be the get away driver. He wants his family life to stay away from his dream goal. That's why he says to his father without looking at him face to face, "** **Anata wa watashi ni unten shite hoshī** **?".**

 **Iruka smiles looking at his son with pride and says "Yeah, it's time my boy had a proper role in the gang, eh?". But Naruto steps away from his father and honestly tells him, "** **Hang on, hang on, Tou chan. Kakashi's always been our driver. The only reason why he didn't do it last time was because he told Guy to do it". Iruka then looks at Kakashi and says "Kakashi san don't mind, do ya Kakashi san?". Naruto and Iruka both look at him waiting for a response. Upon hearing this Kakashi is seen wearing a black shirt and an orange tie covered by indigo pants with aqua suspenders. Kakashi shifts clearly uneasy with this change of plan. He then says in honestly "No. No, that's fine".**

 **Iruka is so excited he says "Yeah" while jumping in the air. But Naruto gets nervous and says "** **Dakara seikaku ni kono fune ga kuru tokidesu** **?". Asuma looks at him and can tell Naruto is worry about something. Pushing all thoughts aside Asuma says "We ain't got a date yet-". Before he can continue Naruto with hope on his face interrupted saying "** **Shikashi, shibaraku wanaideshou?".** **Iruka shakes him gently saying "Well what do you care? It's the last job we ever need to do. When it comes in, we go - right?". Asuma, Guy and Kakashi nods their heads in agreement. But Naruto walks away from them showing sadness on his face while saying "** **Idaina matsu koto ga dekinai".**

 **While walking all Naruto can think of was how hard things are now that he has to do his family life with his dream goal. Now sitting in his room, Naruto thought what his late kaa chan went through at his age. He thought she might had have it way worse than him. Then again he didn't know, and still wonders if he can ask his Tou chan about her. Come to think of it he couldn't remember when was the last time he asked his Tou chan about her. Laying on his bed Naruto continued looking at the ceiling as he now wonders if Hinata will ask Sannin sama if she can be in the show.**

 **It is now night time and Mito was talking on the phone making sure her 20 kids get ready for bed. She** **stands at the end of a toothbrushing production line on the telephone. Mito talks honestly while saying "** **E e, watashi wa anata no kōkoku o mimashita. Hai, watashi wa uba ga hitsuyōdesu, sū-shūkan dake. You can? Great! Oh, the kids? Yes, they're wonderful. They, yeah, I have 20. No I'm-I'm not joking. But they're really no problem... Hello? Hello?". She sighs in sadness as her 20 kids train' rushes past her once again. Caspar then says "Goodnight, kaa chan!".**

 **Mito is now in the kitchen, but** **the front door opens and Hashirama shuffles wearily through it. It's clearly been raining outside. Mito takes his coat and case. She's so excited to talk. Mito begins saying with a smile on her face, "Oi! How was the big meeting?". Hashirama on the other hand groans and opens the fridge. Mito looks at him in sadness and says "That bad, really?". She then shows the flyer and says, "** **Mā, watashi wa anata ni tsutaerunoni hontōni ekisaitinguna koto ga arimasu** **-". Instead Hashirama scoffs some pie as he plods towards the sofa. He then says out loud, "Mmmm. You make the best pie, honey".**

 **Mito can't take it and says "Listen Hashirama kun, I know it's short notice but I could really use some help with the kids tomorrow because, well, you are not gonna believe what I did today...". There is no sound coming out of her husbands mouth. Mito then says, "Hashirama kun? Are you listening to me?". Hashirama's** **answer is a loud snore and the food on his lap slides off his plate. Mito sighs while the TV drones on. Hashirama snores again. Luckily Mito hears Jiraiya's voice inside her head.**

 **Jiraiya's voice plays in her head saying, "** **Rihāsaru wa asunoasa ni saisho ni hajimarimasunode, suimin o totte ōkina yume o yumemite kudasai!** **". Mito then smiles saying "Hmm".** **Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, Mito strides out of the lounge, opens the cupboard and reaches to the back. She pulls out a power drill and a toy train. A pull of the trigger confirms it is powered up and ready for use. From outside we hear blasts of drilling, sawing and hammering and we see lights indicating activity inside. Rain falls. It's the same shot but the sun has risen and the power tool concerto finally comes to an end.**

 **An alarm clock rings and activates a hanmade system that opens the curtains in the children's bedroom and triggers a tape recorded message from Mito. "** **Minasan ohayōgozaimasu.** **Now, I want you all dressed before breakfast!". The children while groaning, groggily do as they're told. A Heath Robinson-style device takes care of the chores. Devices pour cereal and milk into bowls before lifting out of sight. The piglets run to the table and devour the cereal. All the children shout out, "Breakfast", while Hashirama sleepily enters, pulling on a jacket.**

 **He says out loud, "Mito chan have you seen my car keys?". Mito's recording says "** **Wasurenaide, anata no kagi wa kōtopoketto ni haitte imasu** **". Hashirama looks in his coat pocket and sees that it's true. He then turns around and says "Oh, I found 'em. Bye honey". Hashirama is oblivious to the mechanics whirring above his head. Mito's recording says "Bye, Hashirama kun". But a whistle is hear as Hashirama closes the door. Mito's recording now says "Time for school!".**

 **The children rise from the table and the entire table cloth is lifted on wires and carried out... A device hands each piglet a backpack. Mito's recording then says "** **Bye** **Avery kun, Bye Amy chan, Bye Carrie kun, Bye Iggy chan, Bye Perry kun, Bye Carla chan, Bye Gail kun, Bye Rory chan, Bye Micky kun, Bye Moe kun, Bye Nelson kun, Bye Hannah chan, Bye Tess chan, Bye Kelly chan, Bye George kun, Bye Andy kun, Bye Freddy kun, Bye Caspar kun, Bye Zoe chan, and Bye Leo kun".** **With that a** **counter flips to 20, triggering the door to close and lock.**

 **Mito** **joins the rest of the contestants entering the theatre. Jiraiya is then hear off screen saying, "This contest is war!".** **The contests are on stage receiving instructions from Jiraiya while Miss Biwako hands out song lists to them. Jiraiya says out loud to everyone "** **Kono dankai wa senjōdesu. Anata no kyoku wa anata no bukidesu.** **Now, you only get one shot to blow that audience away, so choose carefully from the list of songs I've selected for each of you". The contestants regard their individual lists with vocal interest. Whereas Karin arrives late on stage.**

 **Jiraiya sees her lateness and sarcastically says "** **Ā, anata no bōifurendo ni nanika kankaku o hanashita** **". Karin doesn't look at Jiraiya and says in honestly "Suigetsu kun is an artist, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that". Jiraiya fires back at the comment saying "** **Anata no kenri watashi wa sore o mattaku rikai shite inai** **". He then hands Karin a song list. She looks bemused, while Kiba and his group fight over the song list. Kiba shouts out loud saying "Just stop it! Give it to me!".**

 **Jiraiya continued talking while looking at everyone "** **Now, you'll notice each list also** **includes my costume and performance suggestions. Hai! Biwako sama will show you to your rehearsal spaces. Now, let's get to work!".** **The contestants begin to exit stage in an optimistic hubbub. We follow Jiraiya as he walks amongst them backstage. However Naruto looks at his list and walks behind Jiraiya to get his attention as Jiraiya sends everyone to a different room.**

 **Naruto then says out loud as he walks next to Jiraiya, "Excuse me, Sannin sama? For some reason it says here that I should be playing the piano?". Naruto looks at his list while Jiraiya tells him by smiling "Yes, just imagine:** **Anata no yōna ōkina sōrufuruna otoko ga yasashiku kagi o hiite imasu. Doko ni demo gūsubanpu ga arimasu!"** **. Jiraiya could see the excitement in his mind, but Naruto breaks the happy moment saying "Well I haven't played the piano since I was a kid-". Before Naruto can continue Jiraiya interrupted him saying a with serious tone, "Biwako sama! We're gonna need some piano lessons over here". Jiraiya walks away after that.**

 **Miss Biwako heard him and says "** **Kashikomarimashita** **!". She then looks at Naruto with a smile on her face, and kindly says "Up the stairs, I'll be right with you". Naruto starts walking up stairs while Miss Biwako continues looking at something. Meanwhile Jiraiya shows Kankuro a separate room saying "And Kankuro kun, you're in here". Kankuro gets happy saying "You got it Sannin sama". Kankuro goes into his new room, but Jiraiya** **is cut off by the sound of yelling. Jiraiya runs to see where the yelling is coming from. He sees that Kiba and his group are fighting.**

 **Unagi yells saying "Check your ego, man". Jiraiya cuts in saying "Oi Oi, break it up, break it up, break it up". Kiba gets angry very angry from the looks of it. But Unagi continued saying "Oh yeah? Tell, Kiba kun - he started it!". Kiba then shouts back saying "That's right! Just like I started this band! My band, Unagi kun!". Unagi then pushes Kiba and says "Oh forgive me, your highness!". As the two kept fighting Kaito tries to stop them. He tells them "Guys, come on!".**

 **As the three boys continue to bicker, Jiraiya notices Moegi and her sisters rehearsing in the next room. He shouts at the girls saying, "E e e e, Oi! Out! Get out of here!". He bangs on the glass and gestures for them to exit by wiggling his finger, which they misinterpret as choreography and uses it as a dance move while they continued dancing to Koi Koi Koi by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Jiraiya then looks at the three boys and says "** **Look, just calm down and pick a song". He then makes his exit leaving Kiba and his group.**

 **We now come to see Mito and Choza in their rehearsal room,** **the two look at each other face to face. Mito begins to tell Choza with a serious look on her face. "** **I think we'll probably have a better chance of winning if I do the singing part and leave the dancing part to you". Choza begins laughing uncontrollably and couldn't handle hearing what he just heard. He then says with happiness "** **Baha! Anata wa watashi o jōdan o itte imasu ka? Anata wa chōdo sūpākūruna buki no yōna hitsuyō ga arimasu!".**

 **Choza now hits play on a stereo. Thumping music plays, and he unzips his tracksuit to reveal an eye-popping unitard.** **He then holds Mito's hand and says** **"Come on! Let's take off zeez clothes!". Mito has a horrified look on her face and releases her hand from him. Now Mito steps away from Choza. She then says out of fear** **"** **Sore wa hitsuyōde wanai** **". Mito tries covering her eyes as Choza gets un dresss but all she could say was, "** **Ā! Sore wa takusan no hadadesu** **". Choza tries to get rid of Mito's concern by saying, "Don't you look so vorried face! I've got one for you too!".**

 **He holds up a tiny dress and is about to give it to Mito. That is until an angry Sasuke flings the door open. Sasuke yells at Choza in complete anger saying, "** **Chotto shibō! Sore o mamotte** **!". Choza smiles saying "Oh sorry!". Sasuke then slams the door shut after that. While walking Sasuke was piss that Naruto can get a room upstairs all to himself while he has to deal with noisy contestants.**

 **We now see Karin** **exiting her rehearsal room. She sees Jiraiya and decides to give him a piece of her mind. Karin yells at him saying, "Oi** **Sannin! You gave me the wrong list. Cheesy pop's not exactly my style". Jiraiya looks at her in surprise and sees the list in her hand. He then has an idea and says, "** **Sutairu - anata wa sore o mochidashite ureshīdesu... Sate, mite mimashou** **...".** **Jiraiya presents her with a bright pink leotard dress. He then says, "There" and hands it to her. Upon seeing the dress Karin says "ugh" in disguise. She couldn't handle looking at the hideous thing. Jiraiya says in excitement** **"** **Kore wa anata ni totte subarashī irode wa arimasen** **?".**

 **Karin gets sarcastic and says to Jiraiya, "I can't tell - it's melting my eyes". The rock star looks at the rest of the clothes and asks him, "** **Anata wa kuro de nanika o motte iru** **?". Jiraiya turns back to the rail not understanding the life of a rock star wearing dark colors. He then looks at Karin face to face and says, "** **Black? What, you want everyone to think you're going to a funeral? Think you're some kind of artsy-fartsy type? E, E, E, E, e...". He then pulls out a sparkly princess dress, and hands it to Karin. To be honest Karin was fed up with Jiraiya right now.**

 **The Sannin then says with emotion, "** **Bingo! Pop star princess!". But the moment was short lived when a black out suddenly plunges the theatre into darkness. Now in the dark, Karin says "Nani?". Naruto walks down stairs joining the others and says to them, "Powers out". Naruto continued standing on the steps, while Choza asks, "** **Is this part of the competition?".**

 **Jiraiya throws his hands in the air saying, "Hai Mina** **,** **Panikku** **ni** **ochīranai** **, don't panic". Now Sasuke comes asking "Do shita no?". Looking at Miss Biwako, Jiraiya asks her, "Talk to me, Biwako sama". She looks at him in concern and says, "** **When did we last pay the power company, Sannin sama?". Jiraiya winces since he can't remember when was the last time he payed the bill. The contestants fumble and bump about in the darkness. However Jiraiya was surprised to see that Naruto was calm in a situation like this, not to mention quiet. He wonders if the tall boy was use to this kinda of thing.**

 **To calm everyone else down who was still freaking out, Jiraiya decides to handle this in a calm matter. He then says in a calm matter, "**

 **Oh for Pete's sake... Hai, don't worry Mina. I will take care of this. In the meantime, you will continue to rehearse in the dark!". Everyone was shock hearing this news. Karin repeat saying, "Nani?". Mito admits saying, "But I can't see anything". Choza decides to show her something to calm her worries down. Choza says to her by looking at her, "Don't you worry Mito chan, I have glow sticks". Choza then shakes them as proof in his hands.**

 **Jiraiya was relieved that Choza had a back up plan. He then says to lighten up thier moods, "Great. Use this time to shake off those first day inhibitions and I'll be right back". While Jiraiya was walking away, Naruto walks back up stairs to continue his piano lessons. Sasuke was shock beyond belief and says "** **Jōdandeshou** **!". Upon seeing Naruto get back to work, Miss Biwako tells everyone through her bull horn "Hai, you heard him! Back to work now! Come on, Mina". Everyone did what they were told, while Choza sings and waves his glow sticks in the air.**

 **Outside Jiraiya climbs out of his office window holding the end of a power cable. He shimmies carefully along a ledge but a piece of the theater suddenly breaks off under his foot. Jiraiya then looks at theater and says to it, "Woah! Sorry, old girl. I'll fix that". He prepares to jump across to the neighbouring department store. Jiraiya leaps in the air, but tragically misses! We now see Hinata arriving at the theater with a cake tin as Jiraiya bounces in front of her on the end of his power cable like a yoyo.**

 **Hinata looks at him in confusion and says "Sannin sama?". But all Jiraiya could say was "** **Uhhhhh...". To break the weird moment, Hinata begins by telling him, "** **Anata wa osoraku watashi o oboete imasenga, watashi wa kinō ōdishon o ukemashita** **-". Before she can continue Jiraiya pleads, and asks her for a favor. He says to her in a straight to the point matter, "Oi listen, do you think maybe you could reach the ledge?". Hinata looks up and see the ledge that Jiraiya just told her about. She looks down at Jiraiya and says, "Sono tana?".**

 **Hinata lifts Jiraiya up to the ledge with her arms. Despite the man being heavier than she thought, but she managed some how. Hinata secretly was happy that Kung fu came in handy for her. Jiraiya was nevertheless shock by what he saw. He says to her in loyalty. "Whoa! That's a... Those are heckuva arms you've got there! Thanks a lot, kid!".** **While Jiraiya rushes to connect his cable to his neighbour's** **supply** **.** **Hinata looks at her index cards to say what she wants to say to him.**

 **She reads the card that she has in her hand. Hinata begins saying, "Ano** **...Sannin sama. M-my name is Hinata chan and I baked a cake for you and ano, I-** **Moshi anata ga watashi ni 2-kai-me no chansu o ataeru koto ga dekitara dō ka to omotte imashita** **-". Like before Jiraiya interrupted her saying, "Just a moment please. Be right with ya!". Jiraiya's power cable is too short. He pulls very hard. A few seconds later back in Jiraiya's office, the power cable is released from under a door. However the cord traps Miss Biwako against the cabinet!**

 **Thus the lights go on. Everyone cheers while Sasuke says "** **Iyoiyo** **". Naruto was happy the lights were back on because now he can practice the piano better by seeing it. However like before Miss Biwako is still pinned against the cabinet. She weakly says "Johnny kun". Naruto stops playing for a second, he turns around and sees his teacher cover in wires. He gets up and says, "Biwako sama!** **Taihen mōshiwakearimasen, I didn't see ya there. Guess I was to caught up on playing the piano again". Naruto un ties Miss Biwako who sighs in relief, but is sad that she couldn't eat her dirty sandwich that was on the floor now.**

 **She looks at Naruto and thanks him for untiring her. Naruto sits back on the seat and continues playing the piano while Miss Biwako heads downstairs to make another sandwich.**

 **We now cut to Jiraiya re-entering the backstage area with Hinata by his side. The two are walking while Hinata is amaze by how it all looks. Not taking his eye off anything, Jiraiya tells her, "Yep, mind your head here. Oi, can you** **pull up that scenic cable?. Hinata looks at it and says, "** **Anata wa kore o imi suru** **?". She pulls a lever (up high) and the stage scenic rises. Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Hai, that's it! Great. And the house lights?". Hinata throws two switches, illuminating the spectacular auditorium. Upon seeing the auditorium Hinata is speechless and says "Wao".**

 **Jiraiya smiles with pride and says, Ah, I know. Beautiful, isn't she?". But Jiraiya is also charmed by Hinata's shared expression of wonder. An idea came to him just thinking about it. Jiraiya looks at her and says "** **Anata wa nani no kodomo o shitte imasu, dono yō ni kono shō no ichibu ni naritaidesu ka?". Hinata is shock and says, "Really? Wait, oh my gosh, I was just gonna ask about that!". Jiraiya is happy with her answer and says, "** **Subarashīdesu! ' Watashi ga jissai ni sutēji no te o tsukau koto ga dekiru yō ni** **". However Hinata is confuse and says, "Stage hand? Shikashi-". Jiraiya waves a hand telling her, "Aw, don't worry about it, you're gonna pick it up in no time. I'll teach you everything I know. Follow me!".**

 **We now see the two backstage where Hinata sees many different rehearsal rooms. Jiraiya tells her while they are walking, "** **Korera wa rihāsarusupēsu to doresshingurūmudesu. Kokode wa wākushoppu to mein ofisu ga arimasu** **...". Hinata stops to admire all the different acts rehearsing in their rooms. A delightful musical pandorama if you ask her. She sees Choza dancing, Karin playing her guitar and Kankuro singing something.**

 **Choza says in his rehearsal room as he tries to get Mito to relax, "Touch ya toes...up in ze air! Touch ya toes...up in ze air!". Hinata smiles saying "** **Odoroku** **bakari** **". But Sasuke heard her and says, "Awesome? Pah!". She turns around to see Sasuke standing on the steps. All Hinata could think of was, "I didn't even know he was there". But she then thought "I wonder where Naruto kun is I know he is one of the contestants here. Then again Jiraiya sama did say that Naruto kun works in his office because he plays the piano with Biwako sama. At least he is in a place that is peace and quiet compare to down here".**

 **Hinata laughs thinking about it a kind tall boy who prefers piece and quiet. Now that she thinks about it, she wonders if Sasuke prefers it too. Then again she hasn't forgiven him for what he did to her that day. Now she can sense that Sasuke is looking at her.**

 **Sasuke looks at Hinata arrogantly and says, "** **I think the word you're after is awful. And that's me restraining myself. Not an ounce o' talent between 'em, not an ounce.** **Jissai, anata wa nani o shitte imasu ka? Shōhin wa sudeni watashi no mono to onaji kurai yoi to omou** **".**

 **We now cut to Sasuke who sits opposite to a big bank manager.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally finished with the second official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the second chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.** **I was going to end chapter 1 at the part where the big error of prize money is found out. But I had decided to end chapter 1 after the audition scene is finished.** **But I'm glad I added 7 extra scenes!**

 **Ok here's m** **y favorite songs in Sing. I forgot to add number 8 to the list. Once again my favorite songs in Sing are** **:** **The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me, I'm Still Standing, Don't You Bout A Thing, Kira Kira Killer, Ninja Re Bang Bang & My Way! **

**This time here is some trivia facts about Meena!** **Meena is known as "The Teenager" according to the _Sing_ Website. She and the alpaca are the only known contestants to flub their audition. Her introduction scene is the fourth of five. In her audition, she was originally going to sing "Chandelier" by Sia, but she was overcome with shyness before being rushed off stage by Mike. During her audition, she stalled for 13 seconds before being stopped by Mike. Her final performance of "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing" was the fifth of five. She only sung three songs in the film. Not only that she ****has 35 songs on her playlist, while Johnny only has 30 songs on his playlist.**

 **As I say before in my previous authors note:** **Meena and Johnny are the only two major characters that stayed at the Moon Theater overnight, to do something that was important. For Meena it was to help Buster Moon clean up the theater before Nana Noodlemanarrive. Whereas in Johnny's case it was to play the piano way better, after seeing him and his friends on the call back list right after his dad got arrested.**

 **Ok last trivia fact:** **The flood scene pushes Meena into the ticket booth window, and the force of the water got her stuck inside it. Which caused the water inside the theater to build up. Rosita and Gunter tried to get her unplugged but they were unsuccessful until Johnny helped out. If it weren't for him seeing that Meena was stuck from a higher standard point of view and swimming right to her, Meena would have drowned.**

 **Well that's all I have to say!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U NiteOwl18 for following the Japanese version of this story! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1.** **Naruto: voiced by Junko Takeuchi**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by** **Toshihiko Seki**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Nana Mizuki**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by** **Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **5.** **Jiraiya: voiced by** **Hochu Otsuka**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by** **Ikuko Watanabe**

 **7.** **Choza: voiced by** **Nobuaki Fukuda**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by** **Noriko Miyashita**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by** **Takayuki Sugo**

 **10.** **Shizune: voiced by** **Keiko Nemoto**

 **11.** **Karin: voiced by** **Kanako Tojo**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by** **Takashi Kondo**

 **13.** **Hitomi: voiced by** **Yuko Minaguchi**

 **14.** **Elder Hyuga: voiced by** **Unsho Ishizuka**

 **15\. Natsu: voiced by** **Kana Uetake**

 **16.** **Rin** **: voiced by** **Haruhi Nanao**

 **17\. Ami: voiced by Emi Kogure**

 **18.** **Moegi: voiced by** **Noriko Shitaya**

 **19\. Obito: voiced by** **Wataru Takagi**

 **20\. Kankuro: voiced by** **Yasuyuki Kase**

 **21\. Sakura: voiced by** **Chie Nakamura**

 **22\. Orochimaru: voiced by** **Kujira**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 3

 **We now cut to Sasuke who sits opposite to a big bank manager.** **He gets so full of himself with confidence saying, "** **Yes indeed, I am about to come into a very, very large sum of money. $100,000 to be precise". The large unnamed bank manager says with suspecting "Well, is that so? In that case sir you'll be wanting our platinum card". The bank manager pushes a silver credit card towards Sasuke.**

 **At night time Sakura** **is walking up to the club entrance. She hears a car horn blast, and everyone turns to see Sasuke pulling up in a red sports car.** **Everyone, including Sakura, is in awe. Sasuke exits his car and offers his arm to Sakura. She takes it with a smile on her face. They approach the door to the club. Sasuke looks at Obito and says, "** **Kon'nichiwa u~eru mo futatabi** **!".** **Obito looks at them and allows them entry... Into the pulsating light they go.**

 **In Karin's apartment, Karin and Suigetsu** **are laughing at song choices together on the sofa. Suigetsu says out loud,** **"Ha! Ā, korera no yōna, subete no jikan no naka de cheesiest kyoku".** **Karin stops laughing to say, "** **Watashi wa tōzen shitte iru. Watashi wa jibun no kyoku o kaite miyou to omotte ita** **". However Suigetsu stops laughing after hearing that. He looks at her and says, "Wait, Nani? Your own song?". Karin then looks at him being shock and says, "Well, yeah...".**

 **Before she can explain, Suigetsu says to her in honesty "Look, if you wanna win that money, just do what the white hair man says". Now Karin was angry and says to him, "Naze? You think I can't write my own song?". Then Suigetsu throws his hands in the air to surrender. He looks at Karin and says in truth, "** **Uwa, watashi wa chōdo daremoga kyoku o kaku koto wa dekinai to itte iru, daijōbudesuka? Watashi wa sore ga kantan ni mieru koto o shitte iru, beibī, sore wanai".** **After that Suigetsu exits, leaving Karin to look at the song list and to reconsider the choice she made.**

 **We now see Hinata who steps off the bus, humming along to her headphones. As the bus pulls away it reveals her front yard full of people excited to see her.**

 **Her grandma looks at her and says, "** **Ā, koko ni iru! Daremoga shizuka ni naru Shhh!".** **Everyone is silent. But Hinata turns to her mother asking her what's going on. She takes off her headphones as she looks at everyone. However her grandfather asks her, "** **So, Hinata chan? Are ya in the show?". Hinata then says in honestly "** **E e, mā mādakedo". Before she can explain, everyone in the crowd cheers in happiness.**

 **Natsu says in happiness, "** **Woooo-hoooo! She did it!". While her husband says, "Aaaaaah! I knew it! I knew it!". Hitomi hugs Hinata and says "** **Ā, watashi wa anata o hokori ni omoi, watashi wa poppu dekiru!". Hinata's grandfather proudly holds his crane in the air saying, "** **Sore ga watashi no tanjōbi no negaidesu** **!". Natsu then looks at Hinata with pride and says, "Way to go, Hinata chan!". Even a random member in the crowd says "Oh Hinata chan We love you!".**

 **Hinata is freak out that she gets nervous. She hides her eyes with her bangs. Then she whispered to her mother saying, "Kaa chan? What the heck?". Hitomi looks at her daughter and honestly tells her, "** **1-Bu matte kara, 1-bu matte kudasai. Okotte wa ikenai, daijōbu? Anata no o bāchandatta. Kanojo wa anata no auditio ni tsuite machi zentai ni katatta** **". Now Hinata puts her foot down. Because she is trying to tell everyone the truth. She then says, "Kaa chan, no, wait-".**

 **However Hitomi doesn't let her daughter finish her sentence. She hugs her daughter and says while smiling "** **Anata wa ima kara anata no utagoe o hozon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Chōdo unazui tari atama o futtari shite kudasai". Hinata nods her head. While neighbors call her name and take pictures.**

 **At the gang hideout, Iruka is seen outside standing at a gas machine. He looks up from his stopwatch to see the gang's truck shuddering towards him. Iruka shakes his head as it pulls up next to him. Naruto leans out of the window revealing himself as the driver of the truck. As the radio is blasting "Hold On, We're Going Home" by Drake.**

 **With a smile on his face and leaning his arm out of the window, Naruto asks his father "** **How was that, Tou chan?". But Iruka yells at Naruto in anger saying "** **You're still too soft on them corners Naruto kun - you gotta attack 'em! And you're crunchin' the gears, I told ya you gotta be gentle with the-". But Iruka gets frustrated because of the loud music, while Naruto angrily sighs not looking at him. He then says, "Look, turn that down, I can't-".**

 **Shockingly Iruka couldn't finish his sentence. Because Naruto doesn't wait for the rest of his father's advice. He just puts the pedal down and drives off leaving his father furious. As the truck disappeared Iruka yells out "** **Oi! Listen to your Tou chan!".** **But Naruto** **roars down the track with the truck - he puts his head down and looks fierce.** **He looks up at the ceiling in anger** **and says, "** **Ya too soft on the corners, Naruto kun!". He then makes a left turn and says, "Ya not doing it right, Naruto kun!".**

 **He then drives faster looking up at the ceiling again and says, "Speed up Naruto kun!". However Naruto doesn't even know that he is driving like a maniac. But he looks at the front of the window and says "Do it like I showed you-". Suddenly he sees that he is about to hit his father. Naruto screams, "Woah!" and slams his foot on the brakes.**

 **Seeing nothing but dust, Naruto breathes heavily and cuts the radio off. He panics and starts to say "Tou chan? Oh no, I've run over my Tou chan". Naruto sits back in his seat. Beat as dust settles Naruto is sad. Luckily Iruka pops up and slams the hood of the car scaring Naruto like crazy. Iruka laughs seeing the look on his son's face, and happily says "** **Ima, soreha motto sore ni nite imasu!** **". As Iruka is happy that Naruto can finally drive, Naruto on the other hand is annoy that his father wasn't even harm by nearly getting run over. Including that his father had scared him as a little payback.**

 **As Mito** **creeps in through the front door to find the lights low and her 'system' completing cleaning tasks. She** **peeps in the kids room and they are all asleep. A recording of Mito finishes up. The recording says out loud, "And the 3 little pigs lived happily ever after. Good night my angels". She then quickly closes the door. Now Mito climbs into bed next to Hashirama who is very tire.**

 **Mito looks at him and says "Hashirama kun? Are you awake?". Hashirama sleeping sideways says "Hmmm". She looks at him saying, "How was your day?** **Hachimitsu** **?". Hashirama yawns saying "Same as always". Mito looks at him still and says, "** **Sōdatta** **?". Shockingly Hashirama** **affectionately lays his hand on her leg. He then says to her, "** **Mmm-hmm. Oh, I don't know how you do it all** **Hachimitsu** **, G'night". Mito smiles saying "Good night". Then Hashirama** **rolls over, leaving Mito beaming with excitement.**

 **It's morning time, and Jiraiya was in his office. Water drips into Jiraiya's bucket for the leak. Above it, we find Jiraiya high up on a ladder fixing a pipe with some tape, singing a tune. He** **wipes away water that has dripped on the photo of himself and his father cutting the ribbon. Jiraiya smiles at the memory.**

 **-Flashback-**

 **Jiraiya says, "** **All human great and small, welcome to the Sannin Theater!". He cuts the ribbon as everyone cheers. Even Shizune and Miss Biwako was also shown at the event smiling.** **While his father was seen wearing** **a light-brown flat cap and glasses along with a green plaid shirt covered by a green jacket. He also wore beige pants and brown shoes. Jiraiya even hugged his father afterwards.**

 **However** **Miss Biwako brings Jiraiya back to reality. She calls out to him saying, "Sannin sama?.** **I have Rin chan from the bank-** **".**

 **Jiraiya looks at her in shock and says, "** **Wha-no no no no, tell her, I'll call her back in the morning". But Miss Biwako says to him in reality, "Oh, I can't. She's right here".**

 **Yep just like Miss Biwako said, Rin appeared next to her. She is a light pale girl with dark brown hair, purple patches on her cheeks and has brown eyes. Rin is seen wearing** **a black top tight long sleeved shirt and a light blue tall skirt and red framed glasses. She also wears high-heeled boots. Now Rin looked angry at Jiraiya from the looks of it.**

 **Jiraiya nervously looks at her and says "Rin chan! Hello!". We now see Jiraiya** **ushers Rin out of the theater. She yells at him in anger saying, "** **Watashi wa jizen dantaide wanaku ginkō no tame ni hataraite imasu. Soshite, anata no kōza ga getsumatsu made ni kessai sa renai baai-".** **Jiraiya tries calming her down by staring at her face to face. He says to her, "Okay-Rin chan, I personally guarantee by the end of this month this show is going to be the biggest hit this city has ever seen". Rin huffs hearing this and tells Jiraiya straight. "Sannin sama,** **Anata no shō no dore mo imamade hataraita koto ga arimasen! Sono naka de nani mo! Anata wa anata no chansu o motte imasu, ima anata no akaunto o kaiketsu suru ka, wareware wa kono puropati o repossess!** **". Now she turns to walk away.**

 **Jiraiya waves goodbye to her saying, "** **Okay - toodle-oo. Haha!". However he sees Miss Biwako looking at him with real concern. She says to him, "What are you going to do, Sannin sama?". Jiraiya looks away from her saying, "Honestly? I have no idea".**

 **Night time comes around now.** **Sprinklers hiss and crickets creak. Underwater lights illuminate a pool on the grounds of a fine L.A.-style mansion. Shizune approaches the waters' edge sipping from a soda can. She sheds her bathrobe to reveal a bikini, before walking to the end of a diving board. She takes a deep breath, and dives in the water. Underwater Shizune is a graceful swimmer. Elegant strokes pull her through the water and back to the surface. Which makes her find out that she is looking straight into Jiraiya's face!**

 **Seeing him causes Shizune to scream saying, "Aaargh!". Jiraiya smirks saying, "Hmm. Are you wearing a bikini Shizune chan?". She hits the water in anger saying, "W-what are you-". But a voice calls from the main house window. "Shizune chan? Is everything alright?". She looks at the light on window and says, "Yep just doing my laps Kaa chan". Now Shizune looks away in embarrassment.**

 ** _We then see Shizune_ and Jiraiya sit side by side on inflatable chairs playing the Xbox in the pool house. We do not see the game, we only watch Jiraiya and Shizune.**

 **Jiraiya sitting on the right looks at her and says, "** **So what, you live in the pool house now?". Shizune does look at him for a second but continues playing the game. She says to him, "** **E e, watashi no minasan wa, watashi ga motto anata ni naritai,`dokuritsu shite iru' to shitte imasu. Karera wa watashi mo kono jinsei no kōchi no otoko ni muchū ni natta".**

 **Jiraiya is confuse and says "Life coach?". Shizune decides to explain saying "Yeah. I guess he's gonna help me find me find my purpose in life. I thought I had one, but it turns out, it wasn't the right one or something? I dunno. Anyway, he's got me on this whole schedule thing. It's like Mondays take out the recycling, Tuesdays mow the lawn, Wednesdays go visit my Aunt, Thursdays clean the pool, it's like, don't we have people to do all this stuff?".**

 **Oh man Jiraiya didn't care about the schedule except for one topic. He looks at Shizune and says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Your Aunt is still alive?".** **Without taking her eyes off the game, Shizune knocks over his surfboard, revealing a family photo on the wall, at the centre of which sits a spectacular surly aristocratic female women.** **Shizune still doesn't look at him and says, "So So!".**

 **Jiraiya looks at the photo and says, "** **Wow. And she's rich, right?". Shizune says to answer his question, "** **Kanojo wa rōdo sa rete imasu. Shikashi, watashi o shinrai shite, anata wa watashi no obasan no chikaku ni ikitai to wa omowanai - Brrr - kanojo wa aru imi no joseidesu".** **She continued playing the game without saying another word. Jiraiya forgets the game and gazes up at this scary old woman. A smile of great interest spreads across his face.**

 **At the Sannin theater, Sasuke is shown on stage. He is singing "Let's Face the Music and Dance" by the late Frank Sinatra. "** **There may be trouble ahead...But while there's moonlight and music and love and romance. Let's face the music and dance...". In the wing Jiraiya coaches Hinata with the lighting system.**

 **He tells her while looking at the stage, "** **Ima sugu genba o taikutsu sa seru** **". Hinata does what she is told and hears Jiraiya say, "Good". He then tells her, "** **Tsuki o sageru** **...". But Miss Biwako stands next to him saying, "Coffee?". Jiraiya takes the cup and says "Thank You Biwako sama". Sasuke then sings, "Before the fiddlers have fled...". However Hinata pulls a cable but it gets stuck. Jiraiya sees the problem and calmly says, "** **Sate, sore wa seijōdesu. Chōdo nokku ga hitsuyōdesu". Hinata knocks on the cable as if it were a door and the ropes loosen. The moon lowers behind Sasuke. As he sings "Let's face the music and dance...".**

 **Jiraiya looks at her and says, "** **Miru? Anata wa sore o yatte iru** **". As he drinks the coffee, Miss Biwako looks distracted. She looks around her saying, "Anyone seen my glass eye? Darn thing keeps poppin' out...".**

 **Upon hearing this Jiraiya takes the cup from his lips to reveal her glass eye in his mouth. He gags and spits the eyeball which hits a lever. The lighting rig hits the stage scaring Sasuke like crazy. A sandbag swings and knocks Kankuro flying. The glass eye ricochets against a light and shoots back into Miss Biwako's head where it belongs.**

 **Sasuke angrily looks at Hinata and says in anger, "You almost killed me** **bluenette** **!". Hinata defends herself telling him, "It wasn't me!". But Sasuke doesn't believe her and says "** **A ̄ ,-sōna no** **". However he screams "ah" as he see a small fire on the stage. Hinata screams "ah" as she sees the fire too. Hinata then runs with an extinguisher and puts out the small fire while Sasuke moves away from her. Jiraiya then looks at Kankuro and calls out to him because the boy's feet was sticking out of the rigging.**

 **The only thing Kankuro can say was "Urgh". Kankuro is now placed in an ambulance with his neck in a brace. Jiraiya says to him before the door closes "Kankuro kun! You're gonna be alright, okay! Just, just hang in there, buddy!". While Jiraiya is concerned as the ambulance pulls away. Kiba and Kaito storm out of the theater. Jiraiya sees them and says, "Kiba kun? Kaito kun?". They don't answer. The 3rd member exits in tears.**

 **Jiraiya looks at him and says, "Why aren't you guys rehearsing?". Unagi tells him, "** **Wareware wa tōrinukete iru. Karera wa watashi ga taegatai jiheishō-shada to itta. Watashi wa sono imi ga wakaranai!** **". He cries even harder and runs away. Inside the theater Miss Biwako helps to put the fire out on stage. Jiraiya comes in and looks at her. He says, "Alright, we're two acts down - give me some good news, Biwako sama". She walks on the stage to see if it's ok. Miss Biwako says out loud, "Oh, it's not as bad as it looks, uh". But a piece of the stage collapses beneath her. Miss Biwako then says "** **Ooshisudeijī** **".**

 **Jiraiya turns around to look at Hinata. He then asks her, "Hinata chan. How would you like to re-audition for the show?". Hinata looks at him and says in shock "Really? Well Yeah". Jiraiya happily says "Great!". But she gets Flummoxed and says "I mean-no". Now Jiraiya is confuse and says "Nani". Hinata looks at him and explains saying, "I mean, yes, I can sing. But no, I get so nervous and - I can't do it. I mean, I would totally do it but - no, I... No". He looks at her and says, "** **Watashi wa osoraku sore o toru tsumoridesu** **".**

 **Now we see Moegi and her sisters run pass Jiraiya. He sees them and says, "Great! Look, they're back!". Jiraiya looks at Hinata and tells her, "We're gonna come back to this, Hinata chan!". Inside the sisters rehearsal room Jiraiya comes in to see them. He walks in and shuts off the music system.**

 **Moegi and her sisters look at Jiraiya as he stands in the center of them. Jiraiya kindly says to them, "** **Watashi ga mae ni itta koto o wasurete, kiitekudasai. Anata wa hijō ni sainō ga arimasu. Shō ni sanka shite kudasai. Hai? Hai? Īe?** **". He sees that they don't understand him, and he forgot that they speak English. Therefore he pulls out his Japanese English dictionary.**

 **Jiraiya says to the girls in English, "** **Oh! Um, here...** **Your routine is horrible, your footwork stinks like feet".** **Oh man he doesn't even know what he told them in English** **. The sisters gasp. Moegi and three of her sisters leave. While one of them slaps Jiraiya on the face confusing him. The sister that slapped him picks up the boom box.**

 **As she leaves Jiraiya says to her, "** **Nani? Nē, iyaiya, iya! Matte, matte! Shinaide kudasai, ikanaide kudasai!".**

 **In Mito and Choza's rehearsal room, Choza is baffled by the sight of... Mito covering the floor in color coded dance steps. While "Venus" by Bananarama plays in the background.**

 **Choza asks Mito in confusion, "** **Oh, what is this for?". Mito looks at her creation and says, "** **Kore de, kore o shiyō shite suteppu o jikkō shimasu"** **. She demonstrates by stiffly following the steps as she sings. Mito sings while saying, "Goddess on a mountain top burning like a silver flame. The summit of beauty and love-". Before she can continue Caspar runs into the room messing up the place.**

 **Mito yells at her son in anger, "** **Caspar kun! Caspar kun! No!". Choza wonders if he should copy Caspar and says, "How about this? Ha ha!". Mito doesn't hear Choza and tries to stop her son from making a mess. She tells her son, "Come on! What did I tell you?". Mito then looks at Choza with guilt and says, "** **Taihen mōshiwakearimasenga, netsu ga arimashitanode, gohan o taberu no ga oso sugimashita** **\- ". Now she looks at her hyper son and says, "Well ya seem fine now!". Little Caspar is shown dancing messing up everything on the floor.**

 **Choza joins in on the fun and is happy. He then sings, "** **Well I'm your Venus. I'm your fire at your desire!". Mito gets angry and scolds Choza saying, "** **Stop! You're messing it up! Hey!".**

 **Meanwhile Jiraiya is in Karin's rehearsal room.** **He plays the intro to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Karin looks at him and honestly tells him, "I am not singing this". Jiraiya is speechless and says to her, "** **Nani ga sukide wanaidesu ka? Anata wa josei de, anata wa tīn'eijādesu - kono kyoku wa anata no tame ni tsukura remashita** **". Looking at him unfazed Karin says to Jiraiya, "Wow. It's like you can see inside my tiny teenage mind". Upon hearing this Jiraiya happily says, "** **Watashi wa tōzen shitte iru? Anata wa chōdo ikutsu ka no ugoki to sukoshi tsuika suru hitsuyō ga arimasu** **-". However he decides to show her what he means. Jiraiya acts out the song, unaware of how stupid he looks.**

 **He sings the lyrics saying, "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe! Go for it!". Karin sarcastically looks at him and says, "** **Ā, kono yōna imidesu** **?". She sings in a sarcastic way with a phony smile, "Try to chase me, but here's my number. So call me maybe". After she stops singing, Jiraiya smiles saying "** **Ikou ze! Anata wa shizendesu!".**

 **In Jiraiya's office Naruto is shown practicing the piano. He thumps the piano keys in frustration. Naruto then places both hands on his cheeks as he says "** **Uggghh...". Miss Biwako stands behind him looking at files as she honestly says, "Yes, that was very bad". Naruto then turns around looking at his teacher after getting a negative review. However Iruka's voice is heard saying, "Naruto kun, come in. Over". The voice comes from Naruto's jacket hanging from the coat rack. Miss Biwako looks at Naruto with a smile saying, "Oh Johnny kun, your jacket's talking". As Naruto reaches for his jacket, he sees Miss Biwako looking at him. Iruka is then heard saying, "Naruto kun, where are ya?".**

 **When Miss Biwako looks away, Naruto takes out the walkie talkie. He then responds saying, "Tou chan, what's going on? Over". We now cut to Naruto downstairs of the backstage area where Jiraiya looks at him in confusion. Because Jiraiya is now the one upstairs trying to understand what is going on.**

 **Jiraiya now talks to Naruto in anger, "** **Anata wa ima sugu denakereba narimasen ka?** **".** **Naruto looks at him with frustration on his face. He then tells Jiraiya in less details, "** **I know. I'm so sorry. It's just, I've got this family business thing". Jiraiya then has his hands on his hips and says, "** **Koko de anata no yakusoku ni tsuite shinpai shinakute wa narimasen ka** **Johnny kun? Tell me no...". Naruto then waves a hand in the air saying, "No. Absolutely not. I promise it won't happen again". Jiraiya looks away and says, "It better not". As Jiraiya takes his leave, Naruto tells him "** **Arigatōgozaimashita** **Sannin sama".**

 **While Naruto runs out Jiraiya says in his mind, "Out of everyone here, your the only one I worry about the most".** **Hinata while working on the stage lights, sees Naruto running out the building and wonders where he is going. She decides to get back to work before Jiraiya sees her slacking off. Hinata admits she can tell that something was making Naruto frustrated as she wanted to ask him what's going on, but this made her stop because she knows when not to get into someone else's business.**

 **As Jiraiya walks into his office, Miss Biwako sits at the piano. He can tell her student told her the same thing he told him. He takes a seat at his desk and looks at some papers. To be honest Jiraiya couldn't understand why Naruto had to go back and forth with rehearsals. It didn't make sense, and he wonders if the boy's family knew about it. Then again he thought Naruto probably didn't want his family to get involved.**

 **Miss Biwako looks at him with concern on her face. She tries to say something but couldn't. Jiraiya asks her, "What's wrong? I can tell your worry about him". Miss Biwako sighs and has a sad expression on her face. Jiraiya can see that this conversation just turned serious. Now Miss Biwako felt like she was having de vu again. Jiraiya then asks her, "Is it hard to train someone that you think is similar to your first student?". Miss Biwako nods her head yes. Deep down she can tell that her new student felt like someone that she use to teach when this theater was first owned by Mr. Sannin.**

 **Miss Biwako decides to explain by saying, "We got the deed to this theater in 1992, right?". Jiraiya nods his head saying yes. Thus she continues explaining, "I been around a lot but I never had a student to train. Until the year of 1997". Jiraiya fell out of his seat hearing that. Miss Biwako doesn't look at him and says, "My first student was a young woman. I can tell she was in her mid 20s. What age I don't know, but I can tell she had potential". She touches the piano key and says, "She was so spiritual and kind. Of course she did get angry when she needed to. But she was so great at music. My very first student didn't wanted to rush things, however she understood the burden of being a singer".**

 **Now Miss Biwako sees Jiraiya sitting back in his chair. She laughs upon seeing his reaction. But she says this to the man, "I still know my first student's name. And no I refuse to tell who she is. But I will say this Sannin sama, my student was completely honest telling me where she kept going in between rehearsals at this theater. To be honest she told me she learned how to play the piano for 4 years straight from 1987 to 1991". Jiraiya was speechless he thought Miss Biwako would forget lots of things, but seeing that she never forgets someone loving music was incredible.**

 **The kind lady smiles like she never showed him before. And says, "My student was living here with her husband. But she was happy, and said she would love to show the world of music to him. To be honest she was afraid if he would hate her dream of being a singer, but she said she would still be there with him for whatever choice he or she made as a career". Then the atmosphere went dark, Jiraiya could tell that the next part wasn't so good. Miss Biwako went to a frown in a instant. She then says, "My student was progressing with her piano skills. However she told me that despite her and her husband being Japanese she didn't care if people teased her because of her accent. She loved everyone's culture especially each different style of music, but mostly she found out that she was a soulful type of person".**

 **Jiraiya didn't know who this mysterious lady was but he can see that Naruto maybe is just like her. He wants to hear more of the story to see what happens next. Miss Biwako can see that Jiraiya isn't talking which was a good sign. She then gets up to relax her muscles and sits back down to continue her. "Anyway in 1998 she told me that she was pregnant with her very first child. I saw how happy she was and she says her husband couldn't wait to be a father. That's when she predicted that her going back and forth to rehearsals would be tough on her because she was due very soon". Before she can continue Jiraiya asks her, "What was her due date?".**

 **Miss Biwako looks at Jiraiya and says, "She said her due date was October of 1999. I can tell her stomach was getting a little round during that same year. However after she give birth that's when tragedy started. I got a call from her a few days after her child was born. She told me that she had gotten sick and had to stay in the hospital until she recovers. I hadn't heard from her since then, Sannin sama". Jiraiya had his head down after hearing the whole story, he like Miss Biwako had suspected that her first student had probably die or moved after that. But the atmosphere grew lighter as Miss Biwako says this, "Even though I lost one student I won't lose another. I'm gonna make sure Johnny kun's full potential and talent is realized by everyone Sannin sama!". Jiraiya smiles hearing that he hopes the past isn't repeated again. The two then went back to work.**

 **At night time, Karin** **enters her apartment while being exhausted. But doesn't notice that loud music blasts from the next room. In the next room Suigetsu and a mysterious girl sing "** **Love Interruption" by Jack White** **in union, "** **I want love to forget that you offended me. How you have defended me when everybody tore me down. Karin calls out to Suigetsu saying, "** **Beibī, watashi wa modottekita". She opens the door to find Suigetsu rehearsing with another female! They share a mic and gaze adoringly at each other saying, "Change my friends to enemies-".**

 **That is until they spot Karin looking at them, and the music falters. Karin then asks Suigetsu in confusion, "** **Koko de nani ga okotte iru nodesu ka?".**

 **The new girl has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut, and brown eyes. She wears a red and black striped dress and a jean jacket, along with black leggings and black sneakers with red laces. Including a golden chain necklace. Heck she also wears mascara and light purple eyeshadow. The new girl takes off her funky pink star sunglasses. She introduces herself saying, "** **Hi, I'm Ami chan".**

 **After hearing this, Karin gets angry and says "Ami chan?". We now see Karin's front door open as Suigetsu and Ami rush out. Suigetsu then looks at Karin and tells her, "** **Nē, anata wa nani o kitai shimashita ka? Anata wa kesshite mō mawari ni imasen** **". Karin** **appears at the door - extremely upset. She shouts at him saying, "** **I did it for us, Suigetsu kun! You and me!". Karin then hurls Suigetsu's guitar case at him. He then says "argh" as he feels the case hit him in the face. Ami walks up to Karin saying, "** **Ā, amai, sumimasen - watashi wa sangurasu o soko ni nokoshita to omoimasu-".**

 **However Karin slams the door in Ami's face, and as if the strings holding her were cut. She slides to the floor. Suigetsu is heard off screen saying, "Come on Ami chan, let's get outta here".**

 **We now travel across the heaving dance floor and find Sasuke with his girlfriend gambling with 3 thugs. Orochimaru lays the last card. Sasuke has won! Sasuke excitedly says out loud throwing his hands in the air, "** **Jakkupotto, beibī! Uwa!** **Well, I say we call it a night there fellas. Hey, put the cash in my car, will ya Sasori san? Hahaha!".**

 **Sasuke slips Sasori $20 and Sasori exits with Sasuke's winnings. Orochimaru looks at Sasuke and says, "Well. You're one great card player, Sasuke kun". Upon hearing this Sasuke laughs saying, "Haha! Not so bad ya self". Sakura laughs while looking at the two boys talking to one another. However Orochimaru says this to his rival, "** **Watashi wa mada anata ga dono yō ni damasa reta no ka wa wakarimasen** **". Sasuke gets angry hearing this. He then tells Orochimaru, "Cheated? Cheated? Oh, I am offended". Looking at Sakura, he tells her, "** **Akachan ni kite, shikimono o kitte** **mimashou** **".**

 **As Sasuke walks away, Orochimaru spies a white piece of paper sticking out of Sasuke's jacket. His suspicion leads him to reach for it, so he tackles Sasuke to the ground. Which makes Sasuke yell out in pain, and in doing so Orochimaru pulls out an ace card. Sasuke looks at the card and says, "What the- oh, uh... How did that get there-". He then turns to see Sakura standing there. Now Sasuke shouts out, "** **Sore no tame ni jikkō suru babu** **!".**

 **Sasuke kicks Orochimaru in the ribs making the man scream in pain. Orochimaru gets off of him. Sasuke then runs and leaps over the balcony. Orochimaru yells out in fury saying, "Get Him!". Sasuke lands on a streamer which sails over the dance floor before ripping on a women's sharp bobby pin. Sasuke then scrambles to the door. He then yells out, "** **Sumimasen** **!". Orochimaru and his henchmen weren't too far away as Orochimaru says "Don't let him get away!".**

 **Sasuke finally gets into his car just as Sasori is closing his trunk. Sasuke closes his car door and says, "** **Arigatō** **, Sasori san!". Suddenly Orochimaru along with Kabuto and Jugo burst out of the front door. Jugo yells at Sasori saying, "** **Michi o hanareru** **!". Sasuke shoots off, and the thugs leap onto the back of his car. But Sasuke swerves, and the thugs fly off into the alleyway. Seeing the thugs cover in trash Sasuke shouts out in happiness, "So long, suckers! Ha ha ha!". And with that Sasuke drives away at top speed.**

 **We then see Orochimaru, Kabuto and Jugo. They peel themselves off the ground. Humiliated and robbed, they all start to growl. This is so not over yet.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the third official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.**

 **Just gotta write 3 more chapters, then I will write a sequel to this story! Not too much extra scenes in this chapter, it was only eight extra scenes this time. But in the next chapter it will be more extra scenes.** **I wanted to write extra scenes with Jiraiya and Biwako. And I will do it again in chapter 5.**

 **This time here is some trivia facts about Rosita!** **She** **is known as "The Mom" according to _Sing_ Website. Her introduction scene is the second of five (She is shown after Johnny). She sung Firework twice. Her botched rehearsal performance of "Shake It Off" was the third of four. Her final performance of "Shake It Off" with Gunter was the first of five. If you go on her official website page, she has 29 songs on her playlist. And lastly she and Gunter sung Venus in the soundtrack.**

 **Now here's some trivia about Gunter! He** **is known as "The Dynamo" according to the Sing Website. Gunter is the only main performer to not experience or create any life problems or conflict for himself. According to a description from Amazon's listing for the DVD and Blu-Ray release of _Sing_ , Gunter is from Scandinavia. Gunter appeared in Despicable Me: Minion Rush as of the update in December 2016, before the film was released. He became the instructor of the new special mission instead of characters in Despicable Me universe, while the theme in the location Paradise Mall was added with some contents related to the film. And lastly on his official website page, he has 32 songs on his playlist! ****Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U NiteOwl18 for following the Japanese version of this story! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Junko Takeuchi**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Toshihiko Seki**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Nana Mizuki**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Hochu Otsuka**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Ikuko Watanabe**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nobuaki Fukuda**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Noriko Miyashita**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Takayuki Sugo**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Keiko Nemoto**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Kanako Tojo**

 **12.** **Kakashi: voiced by** **Kazuhiko Inoue**

 **13\. Guy: voiced by** **Masashi Ebara**

 **14\. Asuma: voiced by** **Jurouta Kosugi**

 **15\. Sakura: voiced by Chie Nakamura**

 **16\. Tsunade: voiced by Masako Nozawa**

 **17\. Kasumi's Mother: voiced by** **Sumi Shimamoto**

 **18\. Orochimaru: voiced by Kujira**

 **19\. Kabuto: voiced by** **Nobutoshi Canna**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 4

 **We now see Shizune who answers her cell phone while walking down the street. She holds the phone to her left ear saying, "** **Ohayogozaimasu** **Jiraiya kun". Split Screen: Shizune talks to Jiraiya (who is somewhere else). Jiraiya is hear saying, "Oi Shizune chan, how are ya?". Now Shizune says, "** **Yoi. Shō wa dōdesu ka** **?". Jiraiya smiles saying, "Aw, it's going great. And, hey, that's a sharp jacket you've got on today". Shizune smiles and says, "Oh Arigato** **Matsu". But she is horrified at the last quote. Shizune screams seeing Jiraiya next to her as she says "aaah!".**

 **The split screen is now one shot. Shizune stands facing Jiraiya in the same place. Jiraiya is outside an old mansion. She shouts at him saying, "** **Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no** **?". Jiraiya walks next to her and says, "Shizune chan, you can't come visit your Aunt without bringing her some flowers". He yanks some flowers from a pot and says "Koko Ni". Jiraiya hands the bunch to Shizune and rings the doorbell. She gets scare after the doorbell rang and says to Jiraiya, "What? No! Jiraiya kun, no! Don't go in there!".**

 **The door is opened by a old man name Homura. He is a light black man with light gray hair. Homura wears glasses on his face. He also wears a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie and black shoes. Not only that he is the same height as Jiraiya. Homura says out loud, "Hai,** **Nanika otetsudai shimashou ka?". Inside the mansion, Jiraiya scans the hall before throwing his arms open wide in recognition of Tsunade. He throws his arms in the air saying out of excitement, "Ah, Tsunade chan!".**

 **We reveal Tsunade, a fearsome elderly women dressed like Norma Desmond, descending a magnificent staircase. She is wearing a purple dress and purple transparent sleeves and purple head bands with a purple gem and pink feathers. She has a purple feather fan. She also has a pink necklace. She wears gold earrings as well as three gold bracelets on her arms. Let's just say she looks really angry from the looks of it, sending a mean glare to the two young adults that are visiting her.**

 **Jiraiya speaks again without a care in the world, "Just look at you, dear! Wow. You don't look a day over 90". Upon hearing this Shizune shouts out "** **Nante kotoda** **". Jiraiya rushes up and offers Tsunade the flowers. She is clearly appalled. But Jiraiya now speaks loud, thinking she might be deaf. He says, "Sannin Jiraiya! We met at Shizune chan's graduation!". Tsunade then turns to look at the fearful Shizune. Shizune is scare as Tsunade says, "** **Ā, kōun'na watashi. Watashi no mudana mei to kanojo no higeki-tekina chīsana gekijō no yūjin kara no hōmon** **". Jiraiya is excited saying, "Look at that - she remembers me!". But now he gets serious saying, "Okay Tsunade chan, how would you like to be the sponsor for a very prestigious prize?".**

 **Tsunade looks away from Jiraiya saying, "** **Watashi ga nyūsu de mita uta no kontesutode wanai** **". Jiraiya shakes his head saying, "That's the one!". However Tsunade looks at him right in his face and says, "** **Ā naruhodo. Anata wa okane o motteinai, anata wa** **?". Jiraiya gets nervous and says, "Well, we don't quite have it all locked in just yet". Tsunade walks away saying, "** **Mā, anata wa watashi no uchi no 1-sento o eru koto wa arimasen** **". Jiraiya starts to beg and says to her, "Tsunade chan, please, just listen to me for a sec-". The sentence is never finished because Tsunade angrily tells him, "** **Zettai ni nai** **".**

 **Shizune then shouts out saying, "** **Don't listen to him, Aunt Tsunade". Tsunade then angrily shouts "** **Watashi wa anata no dochira ka o kiite inai** **". She then gives a tea cup to her niece. She then says to Shizune, "Lapsang Souchong. No sugar. And be quick about it". Tsunade walks away after that. Upon realizing she has to make tea, Shizune says "Uh, Aunt Tsunade** **Watashi wa ocha o tsukuru hōhō o shiranai** **". Jiraiya then** **gives the flowers to Shizune and runs to pursue Tsunade.**

 **Now we see a magnificent room decorated with paintings and statues of Tsunade and a devastatingly beautiful view of the city below. Jiraiya sees the poster of Golden Slumbers and says, "Wow. I saw this show when I was a kid. Tsunade chan, you were absolutely amazing!". Tsunade looks at him and says, "** **Onegaishimasu. Kono o seji wa muekidesu. Watashi wa anata o sukuu tsumori wanai. Anata no awarena shō wa, gekijō de kankyaku ga nakunaru riyūdesu** **". Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Oh, but this show, it's gonna-gonna pack 'em in like it did in the good old days".**

 **But Tsunade looks across a magnificent lawn to the sprawling city from her huge window. she then says to Jiraiya while looking at the view, "They were not good old days, Sannin sama. They were magnificent. And that theater of yours - it was a palace of wonder and magic". Jiraiya looks at her being touched by her words and says, "But Tsunade chan, it still is". Now Shizune rushes back in with the tea. After hearing how the Sannin theater is like it was back then, Shizune says "** **E e, sonotōri".** **Hearing this made Jiraiya kick Shizune in the left leg and Shizune says "ow" as she feels the hard kick. Tsunade goes on saying, "I can recall the ushers in their velvet suits. Queues a mile long just to get a ticket. The curtain rising over that glorious stage...".**

 **Suddenly Jiraiya interrupted her saying, "Music and light bringing dreams to life...?". Tsunade trying not to be shock says, "Precisely". Jiraiya then offers her tea - after seeing that his seduction seeming to take effect. Standing next to her at the window, Jiraiya says "Well, it's just like you remember it. In fact, I've made it even more spectacular". Shizune then shouts saying, "** **Anata** **wa** **inai** **-". Jiraiya then says "Shh" to Shizune. He looks back at Tsunade saying, "Come see for yourself. A special performance just for you. Whaddya say, Tsunade chan?". After hearing this the elderly women closes her purple paper fan and says this to his face, "I say... you are a liar, Sannin sama". On cue Shizune grabs Jiraiya by the arm and says, "** **Sate, sate, watashitachiha yatte, arigatō** **Aunt Tsunade".**

 **But shockingly everyone is surprised when Tsunade says this, "But anything's better than spending another evening playing checkers with this old fart". She gestures to Homura standing gormless by the door. All Homura can say was "Nani?". Jiraiya has a smile on his face and says to Tsunade, "** **Sore wa anata o fukitobasudarou, Tsunade chan. Sore wa usode wanai!".**

 **At the theater Jiraiya is with everyone on stage as he says, "** **Now, listen up! Tomorrow we're gonna have a full preview of the show". The cast were not expecting that!.**

 **Backstage Jiraiya is shown walking with the contestants. Jiraiya is in front of them while Hinata is in the far back. Naruto is right next to Hinata whereas Karin is standing to Hinata's left. Choza is in the middle of Karin while Mito is standing to the right of Choza. But Sasuke is walking right in front of Choza. Jiraiya then continues fixing his tie and says, "** **Soshite, watashitachi no chōshū wa Miss Senju Tsunade!". The cast respond as if this were spectacular but nerve- wracking news. Gasps and 'wows.' Sasuke throws his hands in the air and with excitement says, "Senju Tsunade? She's still alive?".**

 **Jiraiya then looks at Sasuke saying, "** **Ā, wa i, watashi o shinjite, kanojo wa kanari takai kijun o motte iru, alright - so today we gotta have a full dress rehearsal! And I wanna see ya light up that stage, folks!". As everyone leaves Jiraiya says "Hinata chan, Biwako sama!". The two then stand next to Jiraiya. He lays out his blueprint for a new stage design. Jiraiya then asks them, "Whaddya think?". Seeing this makes Miss Biwako say, "Uwa, soreha yashin-tekida...". While Hinata agrees saying, "Yeah, are you sure about this?". Jiraiya looks at them and says "I promised Tsunade chan something spectacular and this - ha! It's gonna blow her away!". Miss Biwako then smiles and says "Oh yes". Jiraiya looks away from the blueprint and says "2 minutes everybody!".**

 **As everyone goes back to the stage Naruto sees his jacket on the coat rack. He also sees Choza walking pass him.** **However a** **walkie-talkie crackles to life in his jacket. Iruka is hear saying, "Naruto kun?** **Naruto kun, where are ya?". Upon hearing this Naruto makes a dash for a private corner. Upon finding a air conditioner, Naruto sees that this spot is quiet enough. Now Iruka is heard saying, "Naruto kun? Answer the walkie-talkie!". Naruto then responds saying, "Yeah yeah Tou chan, I'm here. What's wrong?". Iruka has good news saying, "We got the call. Shipment's comin' in". Hearing this makes Naruto say, "** **Konban?** **". Iruka breaks the happy moment saying, "Not tonight. Now!". Naruto now has a wide eye expression on his face after hearing that, he is speechless holding the walkie talkie in his left hand as Iruka says, "Meet us on the corner of Yuya Street in two minutes".**

 **Naruto is now frozen in conflict. Heck he even has the same reaction while driving to meet up with his father's gang. We then see Naruto being uncomfortable as Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma and Guy laugh menacing wearing rabbit masks while Naruto drives them to the location because his father is sitting next to him. While Kakashi, Guy and Asuma are in the back of the truck.** **The truck screeches to a halt. The gang burst out of the back of the truck. They lever a manhole leaving it wide open. Then Asuma, Kakashi and Guy jump down one by one. Naruto looks left and right to see if they were gone but Iruka thumps the side of the truck - startling Naruto.**

 **Iruka looks at him with his mask on and says, "** **Koko ni taizai suru to, wareware wa seikaku ni modotte kimasu 37-** **". But Naruto crossing his arms in frustration not even looking at his father. Just interrupted his father saying, "Yeah, 37 minutes. Yep. You told me. Repeatedly". Iruka then looks at his son one last time and grunts. He then runs and jumps down the hole. For a moment Naruto just twitches with indecision. Looking at his watch on his left arm, Naruto's reflection is seen. He smirks and says, "I can make it** **...". He starts the car gets out of his parking space. Naruto then makes a U-turn with the truck and shoots off down the street.**

 **On stage Sasuke sporting a new suit and diamond-topped cane, finishes his rehearsal. Jiraiya claps his hands saying, "Bravo Sasuke kun, Tsunade chan's gonna love that!". Sasuke tips his hat saying, "Aw, you're too kind, Sannin sama...". In the auditorium seats Jiraiya says to Sasuke, "** **Soshite, watashi wa jibun jishin de atarashī soshō o aishiteimasu!** **". Sasuke walks away just as Jiraiya says "Okay, can we see Karin chan next please? Karin chan, let's get you out here!". Backstage Karin rises from a dark corner in the gray dress. While Karin walks to the stage Sasuke says to Karin, "Stand back, moody teenager comin' through". Whereas Hinata says with confidence, "Good luck, Karin chan...".**

 **We now cut to Naruto driving like a maniac to the Sannin Theater he passes two cars which collide into each other).**

 **Jiraiya and Miss Biwako sit discussing blueprints. But now "Call Me Maybe" begins in all its high-energy glory but Karin is miserable. She sings the lyrics in the microphone saying, "I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell. And now you're in the my way...". Karin finds the words unlocking her emotions. Eyes glisten, lips quiver, voice falters. She continued saying, "Your stare was holdin ripped jeans. Skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where your going baby?". Jiraiya and Miss Biwako both look to the stage, confused. Karin's emotional dam bursts and she sobs through the chorus. Now crying Karin sings, "Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe?".**

 **Jiraiya now wonders what is wrong with Karin. He shouts out loudly saying, "** **Uwa, Uwa, ua... Daijōbu! Sore de jūbun! Sore o kirimasu! Sore o kirimasu! Sore o kirimasu. Sore o kirimasu** **". Hinata then cuts off the music as Karin cries even harder. Jiraiya looks at Miss Biwako and says, "I don't think anyone's gonna call her after that. Okay, Karin chan, um...". He then approaches the stage with caution. Now he says to her in concern, "Hey, come on Karin chan, what is it, do you not like the dress?". She shakes her head, inadvertently tossing Needles into Jiraiya's face before running off stage.**

 **Jiraiya then says "Ow. Ow!". As he tries to get the needles off his face. Mito sees her depressed and says, "Karin chan,** **Dō shimashita ka** **?". Meanwhile Naruto drives like a maniac. He runs a red light and causes cars to swerve out of his way. Nevertheless he makes it to the theater. In the wings, Mito comforts Karin who blows her nose. Sitting on Karin's left Mito says to her, "Well, it sounds to me like you are way better off without that-that-". Then Choza appears helping the girls out saying, "That total super-jerk dinkleschplatt!". Mito looks at him and is impress. She then looks at KRin and says, "Exactly. Total super-jerk dinkleschplatt!". Jiraiya then calls out to everyone backstage saying, "Mito chan! Choza kun! You're on next!".**

 **Mito gets off her seat telling Jiraiya "** **Ā** **ī** **yo** **". She hands her purse to Karin saying, "Here. There should be some gum or some candy in there somewhere, just help yourself". And with that Mito takes her leave as Karin looks at her without saying anything. Mito is about to go on stage to join Choza. However Naruto bursts through the backstage door in a hurry out of breath. He shouts out loud saying, "** **Mito chan! Mito chan! Wait wait wait!" Standing next to Mito, Naruto says to her, "Can I take your place please?". Mito smiles saying "Sure Johnny kun, go ahead". Naruto has a smile on his face but the smiles disappeared as Choza is on stage.**

 **Choza is seen changing into a red suit while shouting out, "Okay, get ready cuz I'm warning you, ha ha ha! Ziss stage is about to explode with major piggy power!". Mito then looks at Naruto and says, "** **Watashi wa totemo zan'nendesu watashi wa kontorōru ga arimasen** **". She then walks away as Naruto grunts in frustration looking left and right saying "Ugh". Choza** **sees Mito still in the wings and, laughing, urges her to join.**

 **Mito looks at the stage and says to herself, "** **Okay. Come on. You can do this". Walking on stage she sings with a smile on her face saying, "I Stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain-". But Mito trips and lands on her face in front of Choza. Seeing this makes Hinata stop the music. Jiraiya gets up from his seat and asks Mito, "** **Daijōbudesuka** **?". Not knowing that the question was for Mito, Choza strikes a pose and says "Oh yes, I am fine, thank you. How are you?". Jiraiya looks at them and sighs. He then says "Okay, Johnny kun! Let's get you out here!". But Jiraiya looks at Mito and Choza in frustration. He tells them, "And you guys - you've gotta work on that routine!". Jiraiya then says with pride, "Take it away, Johnny kun!".**

 **Naruto rushes on stage with the piano. He sits down on the stu.** **As he plays the piano, Naruto sing "All Of Me" by John Legend. He begins playing the exact key notes while saying, "** ** _What would I do without your smart mouth._ _Drawing me in and you kicking me out._ _You got my head spinning_ no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water. But I'm breathing fine, You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _..."._**

 **In the wings with the cast: Mito rubs her sore nose.** **Choza stands next to his partner telling her, "** **Anata wa sore o utau koto wa dekimasen, anata wa hi to yokubō o misenakereba narimasen!** **". Mito looks at her partner and says, "The fire went out a long time ago". However Choza gets confuse and says, "Nani?". Mito explains saying to Choza, "** **Look, I can't even keep count of the steps!". Choza brushes the response off saying, "** **Ā. Kauntodaun** **". He then looks at Hinata and Karin while asking them, "She sings too much with her head. Right?".**

 **Mito then turns around seeing Hinata and Karin. They both awkwardly** **nod in agreement with Karin popping her gum while Hinata nods her head. Choza smiles and says to Mito, "** **Yah, yā, see! ZA no suteppu o wasurete, anata no karada no bubun o kontorōru suru yō ni!** **". Mito then confessed to her hyper no sharing partner saying, "My body parts are not responding, okay? It's never gonna happen". Turning away from the others she sighs and says, "I should just be getting groceries". While walking away, Karin calls out to her saying "Mito chan, No!". Even Hinata calls out saying "Mito chan come on", while Choza says "Like, don't go!".**

 **At the front door of the theater, Mito is about to walk out. That is until she heard someone right next her. Sasuke says to her, "** **Psst! Nē! Nē! Koko ni!** **". Mito turns to see Sasuke peeping out from behind the door. While looking left and right Sasuke asks her, "You see three nasty lookin' thugs out there?". Looking at him while being confuse Mito says, "Uh no". Sighing in relief Sasuke says to her, "Ah, great". Without looking at her Sasuke also tells her, "Hey, by the way, love your act. Seriously. The part where you fall flat on your face. Oh ho, that cracks me up every time. See ya around skinny!". And with that, Sasuke strolls off leaving Mito lost for words.**

 **We then see Naruto continuing his performance on stage, as he sings "** **Soshite, anata wa watashi no subete o anata ni ataemasu** ** _". However he messes up a key note making him flinch. He then has a exhaustive look on his face as he says "Oh oh". Hitting the keys in frustration Naruto says "_ Aw, man". While looking at his clipboard Jiraiya tells Naruto truthfully, "Johnny kun, I know I'm asking a lot of you-". But Naruto in a side way view without moving from the piano; has both curve arms in the air and a worry look on his face saying, "Sannin sama, I'm really trying, I promise!". Jiraiya then looks at his clipboard and sees something on it. He then looks back at Naruto asking him, "What about your back up song? Have you practiced that?".**

 **Upon hearing that Naruto rubs his hands while looking at Jiraiya. He then truthfully says, "** **Madamada** **". Jiraiya looks at his clipboard and tells Naruto, "** **Well, why don't we go back and work on that one, okay?". While rubbing a pencil at his ear, Jiraiya also says to Naruto, " I mean look, if you play like that in front of Senju Tsunade-".** **Miss Biwako shakes her head agreeing with Jiraiya.** **However his sentence was never finish because Jiraiya looks up to see that Naruto was gone. Evidence by the stu chair spinning around, and** **echo sounds of him running backstage** **. Jiraiya then says "Johnny kun?", while Miss Biwako sighs in sadness. Miss Biwako looks at him and says, "I'm worry this back and forth thing keeps stressing him out Sannin sama".**

 **Jiraiya looks at her and says, "I know this habit of his stresses me out too. But there is nothing we can do about it. I heard from Shizune chan that Sasuke kun and Mito chan left earlier than him. Therefore let Hinata chan, Choza kun and Karin chan go home early as well. I think we're all exhausted from today". And with that Jiraiya gets up from his seat and leaves while Miss Biwako leaves to find Karin, Hinata and Choza.**

 **In public Naruto's truck turns a corner and Naruto looks to his left to see where he is at. He screams as he about to hit a car. He then slams his foot on the brakes to avoid hitting a stationary car. Naruto tries to back up but now he is blocked as other cars are in traffic just like him. Up front the two earlier cars that Naruto made collided are still there but this time the two drivers of the said cars are outside arguing about who knows what.**

 **We now see a bag of gold rises out of a manhole including Kakashi, Asuma and Guy coming out of the hole. Iruka says while coming out of the hole in happiness, "** **Wa wa wa! Watashitachiha ima, jinsei no tame ni settei sa rete imasu!".**

 **But when Kakashi, Asuma and Guy look around Iruka sees that they don't share the same euphoria as him. Iruka also looks around saying, "What's goin' on? Where's Naruto kun?". Asuma looks to his left saying, "** **Kare wa koko ni inai".** **Suddenly the moment was cut short as sirens were heard by the gang thus Iruka gasps. Kakashi yells out "Run!" while Guy says "Right behind ya!". As the gang ran police cars were chasing them. The group run in a alley, Iruka pushes a garage dumpers in front of one police car. The police car smashed into it making Iruka smile. However as Iruka runs to join his friends he sees outside of the alley that he and his group are surrounded by more cop cars.**

 **Naruto hammers his horn but it's futile. He checks his watch and hits his head on the staring wheel. While hitting his head up and down Naruto says, "** **Ā, watashi wa shinde iru** **" with the weight of having to fail his dad.**

 **In Karin's apartment, Karin** **sits alone strumming her guitar. Her floor littered in torn photos and posters of her and Suigetsu.** **While singing she says, "Finally see it's not just a dream when you set it all free". She then says to herself, "Okay wait let me see...". She clears her throat, and sings again beautifully "When you set it all free. When you set it all free. All free, All free".**

 **In the prisoners visitor room, several prisoners that are wearing orange overalls meet with their visitors. We now catch glimpses of their conversations. A Prisoner at glass door number 1 speaks to a women. She says to him, "** **Anata wa tomodachi o tsukurimashita ka** **?". After hearing this he says to her, "** **No kaa chan I have not made any friends, whaddya think this is kindergarten?". A Prisoner at glass door number 2 says to a random person saying, "** **If you hadn't squealed to the cops, I wouldn't be in here right now...". Then a prisoner at glass door number 3 speaks to Kasumi's Mother. The women says to him "** **Atode deru toki no hachimitsu** **?". The prisoner said to her, "I'm only gonna be in here a few years". Upon hearing this Kasumi's Mother says to him, "** **Doko de okane o kakusu no?".**

 **A prisoner at glass door number 4 says to his visitor, "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time...". However A prisoner at glass door number 5 doesn't talk to his visitor. We arrive at glass door number 6 with Iruka being visited by Naruto. Iruka holds the phone to his left ear while Naruto holds the phone to his right ear. You can see how really different the two truly are.**

 **Iruka angrily asks his son, "** **Dokoni ita no** **?". Naruto while being nervous says to him, "** **Um, well, thing is I went to get gas and um..". But Iruka slams a fist with his right hand on the table scaring Naruto and tells him while yelling, "** **Donto to~u mī mī** **!".** **Looking his father in the eye makes it impossible to lie. Naruto with a sad expression on his face looks at his dad dead in the eye. He then says to Iruka, "** **Um. I was at a rehearsal". Upon hearing this Iruka's face is shown. He is shock and angrily says, "** **Rihāsaru? Nan'notameni?** **". Now Naruto is shown making a fist with his left arm. He says to his father, "** **I was at a singing contest". Iruka's anger boils in disgust. Naruto is shown though the glass as he continues saying, "Look Tou chan.** **Watashi wa... Sumimasen, watashi wa anata no gyangu ni itai to omotte imasen. Watashi wa kashu ni naritai".**

 **Iruka then has his head down and only says, "A Singer?". Naruto sees how much this hurts his father. So he tries to cheer him up by saying, "I think if kaa chan was still here. She would understand how we both feel. I always feel like I'm connected to her than you. To be honest I know how you always hate when I ask you about her. But I just wanna know when was the last time I asked you about her?". Seeing this still makes Iruka not speak to him so Naruto decides to change the subject for now.**

 **He goes on saying in a happy mood, "Look Tou chan. It's ok it's ok, I can get the bail money. There's a prize, it's $100,000-". But Iruka thumps the table so loudly that everyone in the room stops talking. Everyone then looks at him and Naruto in complete silence. Even Naruto is quiet after seeing how he pushed the bottoms of his father to the edge. Iruka angrily looks at his son and says this to him, "** **Dōshite watashi wa anata no yōna musuko ni owatta nodesu ka** **?". Now Naruto has a shock horrified expression on his face while being quiet as he hears his father say this to him by still holding the phone, "Your nothing like me. You never were and you never will be". Iruka then gets up and upon seeing him leave, Naruto shouts out "** **Watashi wa anata o dasudeshou** **!". Naruto has his face and hands on the glass, and says "Tou chan wait!". Now Naruto looks through the room standing up having one hand on the tip of the glass and says, "I'll get the money! I promise!".**

 **But Naruto knows that Iruka can't even hear him from a mile away. Because Iruka is now no where to be seen. As evidence shown his seat laying on the floor heck even the phone he used is on the floor.**

 **At night time Miss Biwako is seen leaving Jiraiya's office. She closes the door just as Naruto enters through Jiraiya's office window wearing his rabbit mask. He picks up the chest** **and is about to steal away with it. That is until he looks away from the desk and sees a board of photographic head shots of his friends. Even his that reads "Natural Born Singer" that is highlighted in a yellow sharpie. Seeing their smiling faces stop Naruto in his tracks as he removes his mask. Naruto has a painful decision to make. He hesitates for a moment.**

 **Miss Biwako re enters the room while being unaware that Naruto is in the room. Upon seeing Naruto she screams saying, "arghh Johnny kun!". Naruto then sees how frightened his teacher is as she tells him while breathing with her head down, "Oh you. You gave me a fright there". Naruto then holds his teacher's right hand and looks at her face to face. He then says to her, "Sorry I didn't mean to. I just- well I know it's late but.** **Sate, watashi wa jissai ni ikutsu ka no piano ressun o tsuika suru koto ga dekimashita".** **And with that Miss Biwako smiles after Naruto lets go of her hand.**

 **We now see Naruto mumbling to himself playing the piano. Whereas Miss Biwako spins around in her chair. As Naruto plays the correct key notes, Miss Biwako kindly tells him "** **Uh huh! That's it! That's good!". Naruto then looks at her as she says to him face to face, "** **Anata wa sore o ete iru** **!". Now we see the prize money being place right back where it was** **as Naruto continues playing the piano.**

 **We find Mito alone in the aisle of a vast supermarket wearily filling a shopping trolley. She yawns as she hears the announcer say, "Shoppers are reminded the store will close in 15 minutes. Thank You". As Mito walks a Spanish language version of the Gipsy Kings' "Bamboleo" plays on the loud speaker. Mito is unaware her fingers are tapping in time with the music. The music begins to take her over. Mito dances, just a little at first but gradually showing more and more confidence.**

 **In the security room, we see the back of the security guard lean in to get a better look at his screen. Mito is dancing in one of the aisles. The guard reaches out and turns up the music. Mito is really going for it now - spinning along the frozen food section that spills icy fog across the floor. She grabs her trolley as if it were her dance partner, runs and leaps into the air - sailing and spinning all the way to the end of the aisle. The triumphant moment is suddenly broken by the security guard, as he says "The lady in aisle 6".**

 **Mito looks around - suddenly flushed with embarrassment. As the security guard says "That was awesome". Applause echoes through the P.A. system. Mito realizes the security cameras are watching and though flustered, she takes a bow.**

 **Now Hinata is shown climbing a ladder to the roof of the Sannin theater. She says in concern, "Sannin sama. Are you sure this is legal?". Jiraiya attaches a very large pipe on the water tower valve. While not looking at her, Jiraiya tells her truthfully "Uhhh... I don't know. But if you keep asking questions we'll never get this done. Now hit it!". Hinata turns a huge wheel and Jiraiya's pipe expands as it fills with water from the tower. Jets of water spray everywhere. Jiraiya shrieks whereas Hinata giggles trying to cover her face with her right arm.**

 **Hinata then pulls on a rope to raise Jiraiya a large pipe above the stage. Jiraiya flips down his visor and starts welding. He tells her, "** **Chotto chotto takai** **". Upon getting where he needs to be placed at Jiraiya says, "There it is! Thank You". Now Hinata listens to her headphones as she gently sucks the glass out of the Sannin Theater windows, and stacks it in piles with her hands. However Naruto and Miss Biwako are too consumed with practicing to notice Hinata taking out the windows. Hinata sees how much fun the two are having, and is surprised to see Naruto smiling. She admits in her mind, "I didn't know Naruto kun was here. Well at least he isn't too stress out like this morning at rehearsals". And with that she gets back to work.**

 **Jiraiya and Hinata are now putting a "Squid Wanted" sign in the window of Wasabi Japan. Jiraiya says, "Posters up!". Hinata tapes the poster to the glass. But Jiraiya then says to her, "** **Ima sugu nigeru** **!". Hinata screams as they are being chased by the waiter. The waiter comes out of the store saying, "Hey! You! Come back here you vandals!". The squids now exchange excited looks as the see the poster.**

 **Back at the Sannin theater, Jiraiya and Hinata lay the last pieces of glass on the stage. They then step back to admire their handy work. Hinata suddenly turns a faucet on and water pours into the newly-crafted glass tank.**

 **It's morning and Hashirama sleepily follows his routine. He says, "Mito chan, have you seen my car-". But he says "Woah" as he slips on a toy ball, which goes flying into the gears of Mito's contraption. Hashirama then says in confusion, "Mito chan, what the-what's going-". Now Mito's invention malfunctions, really badly. Hashirama jumps back but he is covered in milk and cereal. His kids roar in laughter as Hashirama falls back into the kitchen sink. The scrubbing brush contraption hits him in the face. A plunger suctions to the top of his head, and plops him on the table.**

 **Hashirama then asks his kids in plea, "Kids where's kaa chan?". His children are confuse too. But now the machine lifts Hashirama and the children up in the tablecloth and out of the kitchen. Hashirama and his kids scream "Aahhh!".**

 **We now see Naruto without his jacket on as he finishes practicing the piano. He's exhausted but he is happy. He says "Phew!" while looking at the piano. However he smiles while turning around and says, "How's that Biwako sama?". But he sees her snoring away on a chair. Then blam! The door flies open to reveal Hinata. She says "Oi!", but Miss Biwako falls out of her chair screaming "argh!" by landing on the floor. Hinata looks at them and says "Gomen". As Naruto helps Miss Biwako off of the floor Hinata tells them, "Sannin sama would like everyone to meet backstage before she arrives!".**

 **In her rehearsal room Karin is seen. Her eyes are closed as she finished singing her own song. She sings beautifully saying, "When you set it all free, all free. All free, you set it all free". However as she opens her eyes Jiraiya is looking right at her. Jiraiya standing at the door is shock. He says to her, "** **Anata wa sore o kakimashita** **?". Karin looks at him in surprise and says, "Uh, yeah. Do you like it?". Jiraiya smiles and says to her, "Are you kidding? It's fantastic! You gotta sing that today!". Karin lights up with a smile hearing this after Jiraiya left the room.**

 **We now see Jiraiya giving orders to the cast. He looks at Sasuke sitting on a box and says, "Sasuke kun your up first". Sasuke says "** **Tashikani** **". Suddenly his phone rings, and Sasuke tells Jiraiya "Just a second". Sasuke answers his phone as he speaks to Sakura, "Honey, I'm busy. What? I can't hear ya". Sasuke then leaves trying to figure out what Sakura wants now.**

 **Jiraiya looks at Choza and says, "Mito chan and Choza kun you're on after Sasuke kun". Mito** **arrives late and rushes into the scene carrying the song list. She says out loud "You got it Boss!". Choza is happy and says, "Mito chan! Haha! Super Cool! You've like totally come back!". Jiraiya then looks for Naruto and says, "Okay Johnny kun you follow them". Behind Jiraiya, Naruto is sitting on the steps. He is reading a newspaper with his father Iruka being on the front page. Naruto looks up from the newspaper as Jiraiya looks at him. He tells him, "** **Nani?** **Watashi wa junbi ga dekite iru!** **". Jiraiya looks away after that. The older man says, "Karin chan your". But Karin stands away from him saying, "After Johnny kun. I got it".**

 **Hinata stands behind Jiraiya as he tells her, "And Hinata chan.** **Saigo no chansu no kodomo. Korera no hito ni kyō sanka shitai** **?". Hinata gets nervous and tells him, "I-I would, I just get so scared". Jiraiya reassures her saying with confidence, "** **Tashikani yatte iruga, anata wa sore o norikoeru hōhō o shitte iru, migi** **?". Hinata honestly tells him "Uh No". Jiraiya looks at her dead in the eye and says, "You just start singing! Do what you love then you'll be great cuz you won't be afraid anymore because you'll actually be doing it, right?". Now Hinata is confuse as she says "Ano". Jiraiya sighs and decides to get to the point. He asks her a easy question, "Look, do you love to sing? I mean do you really love it".**

 **Hinata with confidence shown on her face says to her teacher, "** **Mochiron suru yo-** **". Jiraiya makes a fist and tells her with fire in his eyes, "Then you face this head on Hinata! Because like my dad said, "Don't let fear stop doing the thing you love". Hinata nods her head in understanding and says, "** **U ̄ n, watashi wa sore o yaru yo** **". Jiraiya happily says "Great!". However Miss Biwako calls out to him saying, "Sannin sama! She's here!".**

 **Outside the Sannin theater, Tsunade's car pulls up. Homura opens the door for her. Tsunade regards the building - it's been a long time. That is until Jiraiya bursts through the doors shouting "Tsunade chan!". Jiraiya runs to her but she stops him saying, "Oh! Do not even think of embracing me". Jiraiya steps away from her saying, "** **Anata wa sore o motte iru** **!". He then looks at Shizune and tells her, "Shizune chan please show your Aunt to the royal box". But as Shizune offers her hand Tsunade slaps her nieces hand off her and tells them, "** **Ā, tengoku no tame ni. Watashi wa kanzen ni aruku koto ga dekimasu** **". Tsunade walks away leaving Shizune and Jiraiya for a moment.**

 **Shizune asks her friend, "Are you nervous?". But we suddenly see a crack in Jiraiya's bravado. Jiraiya doesn't look at her and says, "** **Jōdandesu ka? Hahhahha, watashi wa zettai ni osorete iru** **".**

 **As they exit shot, we see a 4x4 truck skid to a stop. Uh oh it's Orochimaru, Kabuto and Jugo. They see Sasuke's red car. Kabuto then says out loud, "Boss! That's his car, isn't it? Right there!". Upon seeing the said car Orochimaru says "** **Rokata ni yosete kudasai".**

 **In the theater, Shizune and Tsunade take their seats. Just when Miss Biwako offers tea. She says to Tsunade, "Lapsang souchong, courtesy of Sann-". But she accidentally sneezes, splashing tea over Tsunade. Seeing tea all over her dress Tsunade looks away saying, "Wonderful". Miss Biwako then says "** **Gomen'nasai** **" before taking her leave.**

 **As the bell rings, Sasuke paces the front door of the theater still talking to his phone. He tells Sakura, "Honey, honey, the show is starting, alright. I can't talk now, I gotta go". He then turns around and tells her, "** **Mochiron, watashi wa anata ga daisukidesu. Anata ga daiyamondo no iyaringu o kau to omou nodesuga** **". However he screams "ah!" because he is grabs by his neck by Orochimaru himself. The said leader angrily asks Sasuke, "** **Watashi no okane wa doko** **?". Sasuke while trying to gasp for air says to Orochimaru, "Okay, okay, listen, listen...I just uh, I just maybe kind of uh, spent it all, you know?".**

 **Upon hearing this Orochimaru pulls out a sword and lowers it at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gets afraid and begs Orochimaru. He now says, "** **Ā! Īe, īe. Shibarakuomachikudasai! Watashi wa anata ni okane o agemasu** **". Orochimaru is about to cut Sasuke's head off when Sasuke says this to him, "I'll get ya $100,000!". Orochimaru puts his sword away and doesn't believe Sasuke for a second. He let's go of Sasuke, and sees him as the boy gasps for air after being set free. Orochimaru then asks him, "** **Anata wa doko de okane o kasegu tsumoridesu ka** **?". Sasuke stands up and tells the thugs, "Sannin. Okay? He's got my money".**

 **Orochimaru grabs Sasuke by the neck again, and lifts him in the air again. He then asks the tall 17 year old boy, "** **Kore wa daredesuka** **Sannin?".**

 **In the theater, Hinata cues "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West. Miss Biwako points a spotlight at Jiraiya who descends on the moon. Jiraiya takes a deep breath and says while standing on the moon, "All humans great and small! Welcome to the Sannin Theater! I am your host, Sannin Jiraiya, and-". But the moon that Jiraiya stands on slips making him say "Ua!". Shizune face palms seeing this while Tsunade not looking waves her fan in annoyance. Seeing this Hinata makes the moon be study again and regain control again. Jiraiya while standing says, "Okay, Behold! The very first stage lit entirely by...Squid power! Yeah!".**

 **Hundreds of squid suddenly light up the underwater stage as the beat of "Flashing Lights" kicks in. It's like liquid fireworks, making a dark blue background throughout the whole stage. The squid move and change color in perfect synchronisation with the music. A dazzling sight. Tsunade and Shizune are shock seeing this. Even Naruto who is on the left is amaze seeing this. While Mito and Choza are in front of him standing in the middle. Whereas Karin stands to the right while Hinata is behind her. All of them have huge smiles on their faces!.**

 **Jiraiya then bends down on his feet and says to the squids that are underneath him, "** **Utsukushī shokunin. Ima sugu bīto de watashi ni shitagatte kudasai** **". Jiraiya starts dancing and the squids trance every step he does. While dancing Jiraiya says, "** **And as you can see, this is no ordinary theater! This is a palace of wonder and magic-". In the velvet section of the theater Shizune is seen with Tsunade. She laughs as she tells her aunt, "** **Kare wa sore o yatta! Kare wa hontōni sore o yatte iru** **, Aunt Tsunade!". Tsunade who is surprised waves her fan in happiness as she says, "Oh Goodness".**

 **Jiraiya decides to start the show by saying, "** **Now welcome our first contestant -". However he fills a huge thump making him land on the floor as he says, "Uwa!". Everyone also hears the huge thump and they wonder what's going on. Then bang! The auditorium door flies open revealing 3 angry thugs.**

 **Orochimaru walks to the stage saying, "Which one of you is Sannin". Jiraiya angrily tells him, "** **Nē! Nē! Nē! Anata wa koko ni bājin dekimasen** **!". But Jiraiya is quiet when Orochimaru holds Sasuke up by the throat. Naruto and his friends gasp upon seeing this. All they can think of was what did Sasuke do to get in this serious trouble, especially with these thugs!.**

 **Orochimaru then says to Jiraiya, "You know this guy?". Jiraiya then says in confusion, "Sasuke kun?". Upon getting on stage, Orochimaru says with a smirk, "Right Sasuke kun here says you got his money, and it's in that box". Jiraiya is confuse and honestly says to them by backing away from them, "** **Īe, iya, iya, chottomattekudasai** **!". He now points at the box saying "That's prize money, and it's not Sasuke kun's unless he wins it fair and-".**

 **Now Orochimaru squares Sasuke's throat really hard. Sasuke gasps for air and is afraid at this point. He tells Jiraiya, "** **G-give 'em the m-money!". Upon everyone seeing how much pain Sasuke is in, not to mention how serious this has gotten. Including that this scenario just went too far, Jiraiya turns around to see how scare Naruto, Hinata, Karin, Mito and Choza are. He now looks at Orochimaru and says to him by holding his arms up. "** **Okay! Okay! Hey hey hey, take it! The whole chest! It's yours. Okay? It's all right here".**

 **He then points to the treasure chest that is 100 meters away from him.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the fourth official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.** **Phew glad I added 6 extra scenes in this chapter! I switch the part of getting eaten alive to using a wooden sword, to make things safe with the story.**

 **Just gotta write 2 more chapters, then I will write a sequel to this story! I will also write about the 3 Sing mini shorts after this story is done. The three shorts will be added in this story!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about The Q-Teez! One they are red Japanese pandas. But they are confused by fans as foxes or kittens. The group wear primary color outfits (red, yellow, pink, blue, and green respectively).**

 **Their names and design are likely inspired from the Japanese idol group "C-ute". The Q-Teez are the only participants in the competition that speak Japanese. Their audition was the fifth of the highlighted 22. Their initial audition featured them spelling the letters "L! U! C! K!". This caused confusion for many viewers who may have interpreted it incorrectly, confusing it with "N! U! C! K!", and a similarly spelled curse word which disappointed some parents. In a scene in which they practiced their performance, they sang "Ninja Re Bang Bang" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. They are the only characters to slap Buster Moon in the face.**

 **Now here is some trivia facts about Nana Noodleman! Her husband is never seen or mentioned; therefore it is deductible that they are either divorced or he is deceased. She is apparently 90 years old, according to Buster Moon. Not only that In separate scenes, Buster and Mike were both surprised to hear that Nana is still alive. One of her most famous performances in the musical "Epiphany" is shown in the very beginning of the movie. She is seen singing "Golden Slumbers". This is what led the then-6-year-old Buster Moon to have a passion for theater. She has also been in a performance called "Grand Cabaret" according to a poster in Buster Moon's office. Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U NiteOwl18 and dragonist427 for following the Japanese version of this story! And thank U DiamondGuardian1 for giving this story its first review! I already PM you about it, and I'm glad you love the style I used for this story. Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Junko Takeuchi**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Toshihiko Seki**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Nana Mizuki**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Hochu Otsuka**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Ikuko Watanabe**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nobuaki Fukuda**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Noriko Miyashita**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Takayuki Sugo**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Keiko Nemoto**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Kanako Tojo**

 **12\. Tsubaki: voiced by Yuko Nagashima**

 **13\. Shibi: voiced by Kenji Hamada**

 **14\. Orochimaru: voiced by Kujira**

 **15\. Kabuto: voiced by Nobutoshi Canna**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 5

 **Upon seeing the treasure chest box being placed on glass platform steps right behind Jiraiya. Just like the honest man said it was. Orochimaru looks at Jiraiya and tells him straight forward to, "** **Sore o hiraku** **".**

 **Jiraiya gets nervous and says to Orochimaru, "Open It? I..Me?". Orochimaru squeezes Sasuke's neck even harder. And all Sasuke could say to Jiraiya is, "** **Sore o hiraku** **!". Jiraiya looks at Orochimaru and says while looking in his pockets, "Okay, no, I-I just don't have-I don't have the keys so maybe you could come back later-". Now Orochimaru is impatient he tosses Sasuke to Kabuto. Luckily Kabuto grabs Sasuke and Orochimaru says to Jiraiya "** **Michi o hanareru** **!". Orochimaru tosses Jiraiya aside and Kabuto hands Orochimaru a baseball bat.**

 **Orochimaru raises the baseball bat and Jiraiya looks on in horror. Jiraiya shouts out saying, "No no no no no! Wait!". But it's too late Orochimaru smashes the chest. A cloud of dust rises. Naruto has one eye open to see what happen facing on the left. Whereas Hinata was next to him keeping her eyes closed, even Choza and Mito was in the middle of Hinata as they too kept their eyes close. But Mito was holding something red. Karin was on the right as she too kept her eyes close.**

 **Sasuke gets up off the floor after Kabuto lets go of him. He then says while walking to the chest as the dust settles, "** **Nē, soko ni iku yo! Batto no ōkina otoko! Dare ga kagi o hitsuyō to shimasu ka** **? Alright, let's get this thing squared up now". However much to his honor Sasuke shouts out in confusion, "What the... That's it? That's all there is?". Orochimaru and his thugs also move in to see only broken junk inside!. While Jiraiya lays down on the glass floor, Sasuke looks at him and angrily says, "He lied! Sannin lied to us all!". Now Naruto and the others are confuse to what's going on because they all have confuse looks on their faces.**

 **Jiraiya stands up and and says, "** **Watashi wa setsumei suru koto ga dekimasu - mōichido, matte kudasai-".** **But Sasuke still accuses him and points a finger at Jiraiya. Sasuke says to the contestants and thugs, "He's your problem, not me...". The three thugs quickly advances on him, upset. Jiraiya tries to explain nervously saying, "** **Kore wa tan'naru kodōgudesu".** **Naruto who is still standing with Choza, Mito, Hinata and Karin is now really angry. Naruto's anger gets the better of him and he shouts out, "So where's the hundred thousand dollars?!". Mito is shock and says, "** **Anata no kiddo!".**

 **Oh man everyone was cornering Jiraiya as they are unaware that the stage itself is still made of glass. A crack is heard as Naruto angrily says, "I cannot believe you been lying this whole time". While Karin also says to Jiraiya, "** **Ōkina aidea wa nanidesu ka? Kore wa chōdo janku no hakodesu ka? Anata wa min'na o muda ni shita** **-". However they are all too consumed with their conflict to see a crack be heard in the glass stage. Naruto who is with Hinata looks up to see something to his horror. Karin who is to the left of Naruto looks up as well and sees the same thing. Even Choza and Mito see it too. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Jugo look up as well to see what everyone sees. Yes even Jiraiya looks up to see glass about to shatter as every squid blink red.**

 **As bits of water come out everyone starts to step away when Shizune shouts out saying, "Jiraiya kun look out!".**

 **Ka Boom! The entire glass stage explodes, sucking everyone down in a tidal wave filled with multicolored squid. The wave carries everyone through the stalls. It smashes into the wooden pillars supporting the dress circle, causing them to splinter and buckle. The water valve breaks and water explodes out of it. Water explodes out of the auditorium and rushes like a waterfall down the foyer steps towards the exit. Hinata is travelling backwards on the wave when her body plugs with poles that are behind the exit doors. The water quickly rises around her. Hinata shouts out pushing the water around her saying, "Aaahh! I'm stuck!".**

 **As the water flows out from the auditorium into the foyer, Shizune leads Tsunade from the Royal box. She sees Jiraiya clinging to the balcony of the dress circle above him. But the balcony starts to collapse. Shizune shouts out saying, "Jiraiya kun!** **Ochite iru** **! Let's Go!". The pillars break, making Shizune shout, "Watch Out Aunt Tsunade!". Shizune holds down her aunt therefore forcing Shizune to lead Tsunade out to safety.**

 **Orochimaru along with Kabuto and Jugo all scream in pain as they are caught in the flood too. The three thugs are washed pass Jiraiya who clambers over the collapsing seats to safety. We then see Hinata who still cannot budge and her head is barely above the water level. Naruto and Choza rise above where structural beams are intact. They breath in relief since this area had no water up to the surface yet. But to their horror the structural beams and light fixtures drop into the water, fizzing and hissing like snakes.**

 **Jiraiya uses the wood planks that are on the pipes. He nearly falls but reaches on the plank in time. The water level finally reaches Hinata's head. But Jiraiya continues running. Because water didn't reach to his location. Jiraiya runs into his office, pictures and items fall while he runs. He grips the window sill and reassures the theater. Jiraiya says in confidence by placing a hand out the window, "** **Daijōbudesu. Sutedigāru. Antei shimashita** **".**

 **Underwater, Sasuke lets go of the chair he was holding on to. Naruto sees that Choza and Mito are trying to pull Hinata out. That gave Naruto an idea! He swims up to a pole and breaths as he rises to the surface. Naruto then sees where Hinata is at, so he goes back underwater. Naruto swims really fast until...he finally pushes Hinata free! Hinata shoots out screaming "ah" like a champagne cork on a wave of water and humans. Miss Biwako is seen riding on a seat as the wave she is on stops.**

 **However Sasuke and some squids whine up being washed down a huge pot hole that leads into the sewer. He screams out, "NO, no, no no no no no NOOOOOOOO!". We now see Naruto coughing as he is on the ground, heck even his hair is soaking wet. He is a few meters from Hinata who is laying down on the ground facing side ways while Miss Biwako is walking around in concern. Karin whines in pain while getting ruin concrete off of her. While Mito gets help from Choza.**

 **Jiraiya runs out into the street. Everyone cough and sputter as they get to their feet. Naruto gets up and runs to help Hinata stand up. After Hinata is standing up thanks to Naruto. Jiraiya appears next to them and says, "** **Dare mo daijōbudesu?! Tsunade chan?** **". We find Tsunade disheveled as Shizune helps her into her car. Shizune looks at Jiraiya. But Tsunade stops to address Jiraiya trying to say something but her fury is so intense that words fail her. Her vicious glare says it all. Jiraiya says to her, "I, I, I-I'm so sorry, I just-". But the car door slams and Tsunade is driven away as Jiraiya runs to the car saying, "no, no, no,** **Ikanaide kudasai!".**

 **After that Karin gets up from the ground by herself as Miss Biwako says, "Has anyone seen my glass eye?". She walks away not knowing it's next to Jiraiya's feet. Jiraiya sees it and picks it up. He says, "Oh, it's-it's right here Biwako sama. I've got it".**

 **Suddenly a great thunderous roar is heard as Jiraiya says, "** **Soto o miru** **!". This brings the sputtering cast rising from the wreckage with horrified expressions... they are all transfixed by what lies behind Jiraiya. To the left Naruto coughs as he stands with Hinata and Miss Biwako while Karin stands to the right with Choza and Mito as they too are all shock now. Jiraiya turns to see...his beloved theater reduced to a pile of rubble. "Golden Slumbers" begins to play. Jiraiya looks horrified and says, "No". With utter disbelief on his face, Jiraiya stumbles through the wreckage until he finds his father's bucket. The symbolism of the bucket brings Jiraiya to his knees.**

 **He holds the bucket and says, "Oh, Tou chan.** **Gomen'nasai** **". Though Miss Biwako puts her arm around his shoulders, it's not enough to stop Jiraiya from crying his heart out. Naruto and the others start to walk away thus going their separate ways. In the sewer, Sasuke shivers against the sewer wall. Orochimaru is heard saying, "Where is Sasuke kun?". Uh oh Sasuke can see the thugs through the drain hole above. Kabuto looks at Orochimaru and says, "** **Kare wa shinde iru hazudesu. Sā, yukō** **!".**

 **After getting out of a taxi. Mito is seen walking to her apartment while being cover with a towel over her head. She is so depressed when cries of help draw her attention. Leo is hear saying, "Kaa chan, where are you?** **Tasukete** **!** **Tasukete** **!". Mito looks up to see her family hung out to dry on the washing line. She says out loud in horror, "Oh My Gosh!". Mito runs up the stairs saying, "** **Tsukamatte** **iru** **Kaa chan's here!".**

 **At Hinata's House, Hinata is seen crying with a tissue. While being cradled by her mother whereas** **her grandmother is behind the couch** **. Hinata's grandfather offers her a cup of coca but she looks away as they watch TV. Tsubaki is covering the devastating event that just happened today. She is heard saying, "I'm standing at the scene right now, Kurenai chan,** **Kono odorokubeki saigai kara ikinokotta kiseki no jinbutsuda to iemasu** **".**

 **At the prisoner visiting room, Naruto is at glass number 6 again. He is waiting anxiously opposite to the only empty cubicle. We see Iruka who sits alone and is brooding in his cell. He thinks about the past while sitting in his cell.**

 **-Flashback start-**

 **In September of 1999. Iruka and his loving Japanese wife are sitting on a bench in a park. Iruka's wife has light pale skin, violet eyes and long red hair. Not to mention a beautiful smile and voice that could melt any men's heart away. But luckily Iruka married this woman before anyone else did. This women meant the world to him. Not only that he and his wife are both 24 years old!.**

 **His wife now identified as Kushina has a smile on her face, while she rubs her huge stomach. Kushina has on a long dark green dress while wearing a white undershirt, and purple high heels. She's so happy that she and her husband are going to be parents. Just thinking about it makes her overwhelmed. However she calms down when she fells Iruka holding her left hand. Kushina looks at him as he tells her, "Everything is goin' to be fine my love".**

 **Kushina is relieved after hearing that, but she decides to ask Iruka something she never asked him before. She looks at him staring into his eyes. Kushina says, "Oi, darlin how you get that scar on your nose?". This made Iruka blush like a tomato, and boy did he always promise to tell his wife the truth. He coughs in his fist and says, "I got this scar during my childhood. Some of my friends back then thought it would be funny if I did a dare devil stunt. Let's just say I did the dare but it's what cost me to have this shitty scar on my nose".**

 **But his anger gets the better of him as he shouts out, "Those fuckin' brats! W** **ell anyway they were my friends. Excuse my language if I made you scare my love". He sighs and says, "They thought it was funny when they noticed my injury after the stunt and I got so mad that I cursed them out". Iruka calms down and has his head down while saying in a gentle tone, "Ever since then I didn't hang out with them ever again. I lost all ties with my former friends".**

 **Kushina smiles in understanding she knew the ways of the Japanese culture and loves it very much. She didn't need to be remind of it. But she was curious about two things. Kushina looks at her husband and says, "If you ask me your childhood friends are a fuckin' baka. By the way how old were you when it happen? And what sport was it that made you got that scar?".**

 **Iruka makes a fist and says, "I was 6 when it happen, and it was a skateboard stunt that caused it to happen. I didn't move here until I was 10". Kushina finally understood it all made since but who were the blockheads that dared him to do it. That's when she heard Iruka say while smirking, "If your wondering the names of my former friends. There names are Ebisu kun, Inoichi kun and Kizashi kun". Kushina almost fell off of the bench, and was freaking out because her husband might be sidekick or something.**

 **She relaxes and says, "Yep those are obviously boys and they are all a baka. Excuse my language darlin". Iruka shakes his head and says, "No need to apologize. I understand so did you go through tough times growing up?". Kushina honestly tells him, "Just moving away from Japan when I was 10. But that's about it. I still keep in contact with my best friend, Mikoto chan. However I don't know if she lives here, if you know what I mean. But I'm glad I have a great piano teacher that does live here".**

 **Iruka remains quiet and hopes to meet his wife's best friend including her piano teacher. However Kushina changes the subject. She says to him, "I know that our child will be a boy". Iruka looks at her in confusion and says, "And you don't think it's a girl?". Kushina shakes her head and says, "If it was a girl I would name her Megumi chan. By nick naming her Kei kun since the name is similar". Iruka is speechless seeing how his wife was good with picking names. He looks at her and says, "Let's pick out a name for our son and a nickname. Then we'll pick whose name is better, okay".**

 **Kushina nods and says, "You go first darlin". Iruka crosses his arms and thinks for a minute. He smirks and says, "Boruto kun! You know a screw. And a nickname would be Neji kun". His wife smiles hearing the supposed name and nickname. After all they are Japanese but the name she picked for their son was even better. Kushina looks at her stomach and says, "I think I would want our son to call Naruto kun. And for a nickname I think Johnny kun is a perfect nickname". Her husband says, "** **Nani ga son'nani tashikana no ka** **?". And Kushina, "Call it instinct my love. I just know it!".**

 **But she continues saying, "I just don't know if he will take after either of us in personality. But he's our son so whatever choice he makes you promise me that you will accept it no matter what". Iruka looks at her and says, "Well we will have to see when the time comes my love. So it's official we will call our son Naruto kun while his nick name will be Johnny kun". Upon hearing this Kushina happily cries while hugging her husband.**

 **-Flashback end-**

 **In the present Iruka looks out of his cell. He doesn't want to be bothered even when the guards tell him that he has a visitor. Iruka now looks away by looking at two mysterious items that he has under his pillow.**

 **As Naruto lays his head down on the table and says in his mind, "You really do hate me. Even after I told you I wanted to be a singer. You must really hate me don't you, Tou chan?". And with that Naruto gets up holds his hands in his pockets, and leaves the prisoner visiting room. While being more depressed than ever. A few minutes later the guards return and tell Iruka that his visitor left an hour ago. But Iruka tries to hold his emotions in ever more then before.**

 **On the streets, Karin walks alone until a familiar tune catches her attention. She looks through the window of a bar to see: Suigetsu and Ami performing on stage while Genma is impress. Upon seeing this Karin quickly turns away - devastated.**

 **At the ruin theater, Jiraiya loads his few remaining possessions, including the old photo, into his father's bucket. The sound of hammering draws his attention to see Rin hammering a sign into the ground: Properly of SFJ Bank. Jiraiya loads his bucket and walks away as... dozers arrive to clear the site of rubble.**

 **The next morning, Jiraiya is seen wearing an oversized T-Shirt that Shizune brought for him. He watches the TV on an inflatable raft in Shizune's pool house. Shizune whose wearing a nightgown snores loudly on the sofa bed behind him. Discarded pizza boxes and clothes are litter all over the floor.**

 **On the TV screen Shibi is shown. He has black short spiky hair and wears narrow black glasses. Shibi is wearing a gray suit that is covering a black shirt and white tie. On screen Shibi is heard saying in a stoic tone, "Um yeah. Sannin Jiraiya certainly brought down the house once and for all today. And although Sannin sama has not been available for questions, unconfirmed reports suggest he was responsible for building a water tank that exploded and flooded the building. I've been told the 250 squid who had been part of Sannin's display are in fact employees of the 3-star restaurant** **Sarku Japan,** **and that none of them were harmed during the incident. Whether they will be returning to their usual work is not yet-".**

 **Now there is a 1-2-3 Knock. It's coming from the poolhouse doors, but the blinds are drawn. Jiraiya while being drowsy says, "Shizune chan? There's someone at the door". But Shizune snores. Another 1-2-3 Knock is heard. Jiraiya turns his head to see the distinctive silhouettes of his former contestants against the window. Jiraiya turns the TV off and says to himself "Oh no". But Miss Biwako breaks the silence and says, "Sannin sama?".**

 **After hearing that, Jiraiya stands - now concerned there will be conflict. Karin is the next to speak as she says, "Come on, Sannin. You can't just hide out in your buddy's pool house". Mito agrees with her and says to Jiraiya, "** **Un, anata wa daijōbuda to kakushin shitakatta dakedesu** **". Now Jiraiya sheepishly opens the door. Naruto is to the left while Miss Biwako is also to the left in front of him. Choza and Mito are in the middle of Naruto. Whereas Hinata is to the right while Karin is in front of her.**

 **Mito says to him with a smile on her face, "Hey, Sannin sama". While Naruto says to Jiraiya in concern, "You Okay?". Jiraiya looks at everyone and says, "** **Min'na, watashi wa nani ga okotta no wa suimasen, shōkin to-".** **However Mito interrupted him and kindly says, "Oh, it's okay". Jiraiya looks at them and says, "** **Kore wa daijōbudesu".** **Karin brushes it off and honestly says, "At least we're all in one piece". Mito nods her head in agreement. She then says, "Yeah, and you know what, I bet we can find some other place to put the show on. Right?".**

 **This makes Naruto, Hinata, and Choza happy as they all agree with Mito. Even Karin agrees with her idea. However Jiraiya sadly tells them, "** **Misemono, shō, shibai? Min'na watashi wa owatta".** **Whoa everyone is shock hearing this. This can't be right. Naruto asks in a confuse tone, "Are you serious". But he cinched his teeth and once again his anger gets the better of him. Naruto angrily shouts out, "Come on! You know how much this means to us!". Karin who is also angry agrees, as she gets over the shock that seeing Naruto "a rebel" can get angry. She also says to Jiraiya, "** **Whaddaya ga yattekita to iu koto ga yattekuru!".**

 **Hinata was shock seeing these two get angry. She admits everyone has a right to be angry but why would Jiraiya give up so easily, it just didn't feel right to her. Jiraiya lifts a crumpled newspaper from the floor: He's headline news. He shows it to everyone one at a time. Jiraiya says to them, "Didn't you see this? Huh? Look, it says I am a "danger to society...". Choza doesn't see any of this funny and says, "Bah". Hearing that made Hinata be reminded of her grandfather. Jiraiya continues saying, "A deluded, washed-up charlatan who never had a hit in his career". Mito puts her hands on her hips and says, "** **Ā, anata wa subete o shinjite inai** **?".**

 **Jiraiya looks at Mito and says, "Yeah. I do". He makes his way to close the door, but Naruto using his right hand gently leaves it open. Naruto pushes the door back. He then looks at Jiraiya and says to him in a gentle tone, "Listen. You're not the only one who lost something here. We all did". Everyone agree shaking their heads. Mito and Karin look at Naruto in shock as he tries to cheer Jiraiya up, while Hinata continues looking at Jiraiya. Naruto continued on saying, "I mean, I lost any chance of ever speaking to my Tou chan again over this show".**

 **Seeing Naruto no longer holding the door, Jiraiya tugs and says "Gomen". Mito looks at him and says, "Oh, Sannin sama, don't...". It's too late Jiraiya succeeded at closing the door. Outside Naruto sighs and says, "Forget it Guys". Naruto walks away while turning back to look at Miss Biwako he only says to her, "Let me know when he's done being depressed and mourning. And when he's no longer doing that make sure he calls me!". And with that Hinata calls out to him but Naruto rides off on his skateboard without answering to her.**

 **Seeing this made Choza be very confuse. He looks at Mito who is sad that now even Naruto is depress. Choza says out loud, "** **Korehanandesuka? Wakarimasen".** **Karin responds saying, "Come on. Let's get outta here". As Karin, Mito and Choza take their leave as well. Only now Miss Biwako remains at the pool house.**

 **Inside Jiraiya lays on his air bed. A beat passes. Hinata says out loud, "Sannin sama?". Jiraiya looks up to see Hinata peering around the open door. He sighs saying, "Hinata chan please". But Hinata does hear that and says, "Umm. I-I baked a cake for you cuz, well I know you're sad right now and probably afraid to try again and-". Yep hearing that made Jiraiya leap up to his feet - his shame boiling into anger. He angrily opens the door looking at his student face to face. Jiraiya angrily tells her, "** **Un, watashi wa osorete iru! Watashi wa kore o osorete iru. Kore, watashi, ima, watashihadaredesu ka!** **This is my lot for life, that I'm not the guy that my Tou chan wanted me to be, not by a million miles".**

 **Hinata looks at him in confusion and says, "B-but you told me-". Jiraiya angrily shouts saying, "** **Nani? Watashi wa nan to iimashita ka?".** **Hinata gets nervous and says, "Well you know... "d-don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love". Jiraiya face palms and says to her, "** **Urgh. Sore wa chōdo orokana, dorobō no tabadesu-".** **But Hinata defended his wisdom saying to him, "No! It's not!". Jiraiya angrily stares at her and says crossing his arms, "** **Nani? Nani? Anata wa hontōni anata ga kashu ni naru to shinjite imasu ka?".** **Hinata angrily shouts at him saying, "Well yeah, maybe!". Jiraiya has had it and says to her, "** **Sore de, anata wa watashi to onaji kurai ōkina bakada!".**

 **There is nothing but silence as Hinata is stung by his words. Jiraiya doesn't look at her. He sighs and tells her, "Look, kid. You and me, we're both afraid for a good reason. Right, cuz deep down we know... we just don't have what it takes". Hinata is speechless and still stung by his words. She then angrily throws down the cake tin and leaves Jiraiya to think about what he said. Walking on the sidewalks, Hinata puts on her headphones and loses herself in the music.**

 **Shockily she finds herself back at the theater wreck. The tree she had kicked after failing her audition stands bare and the place that had once been a theater is now cleared of rubble.**

 **We now see Shizune is woken by her cell phone ringing. Her ringtone is playing, "Wake Me Up Before You Go-go" by Wham!. She fumbles sleepily before finding her phone. Shizune shouts out saying, "Ah! I'm awake, I'm awake. Hey Jiraiya kun?". On cue she answers her phone, Jiraiya says to her "Oi Shizune chan". Now Shizune looks around to see that Jiraiya is gone. She answers him saying in concern saying, "Hey, where'd you go? Are you okay?". Jiraiya brushes the last question aside and says, "Listen, could you meet me on the corner of Dinsdale and Lemington?". Shizune gets sleepy and says, "Nani? Now?". Jiraiya tells her, "Yeah, please. And could ya, uh...". He clears his throat to tell Shizune, "Could ya bring me a spare Speedo?". Shizune is confuse and says "Speedo?".**

 **Tilt down from a street sign that says : Dinsdale and Lemington. We come to see Shizune pull up in her car in front of... Jiraiya and Miss Biwako standing by the traffic lights of a busy intersection with a sign saying: Sannin's Car Wash.**

 **Shizune sees Miss Biwako and says, "Hey Biwako sama". Miss Biwako smiles and says, "Oh, hello Shizune chan!". Jiraiya is glad to see Shizune. He says to her, "** **Anata wa supīdo o motte kimashita ka?".** **Shizune looks at him and says, "The - oh, yeah, I... here". She hands him the Speedo. Jiraiya looks at it and says, "Great. You're a real pal, Shizune chan".**

 **A car pulls up beside them and the driver honks his horn. Miss Biwako says in excitement, "Oh! Our first customer!". Jiraiya is hear saying, "Biwako sama fill the bucket". He looks at the driver and says to him, "Be right with ya sir". Shizune looks away asking Jiraiya, "** **Matsu? Nanishiteruno** **?". Jiraiya strips on the Speedo and says to his friend, "The only other job I know". He sighs and then says, "Just glad my Tou chan isn't here to see this". Jiraiya now wears his goggles and Speedo.**

 **Before going to wash a car Jiraiya says, "Biwako sama, if you wou-". Ha say no more, Miss Biwako hurls a bucket of soapy water over Jiraiya. Cover in water Jiraiya says, "** **Arigatō** **". Looking at Shizune he tells her, "Well, I gotta go to work. I'll see ya around, Shizune chan". And with that Jiraiya takes a run at the car. From the inside of a car: a driver sees Jiraiya land splat on the windscreen, and starts scrubbing with his entire body.**

 **We then see Shizune getting back into her own car... but Shizune is so upset to see Jiraiya this way. Therefore she doesn't start the engine. The obonoxiius driver shouts out, "Come On! I ain't got all day!". He gets piss and says, "** **Ā sore o wasurete. Amarini mo osoi otoko** **".** **The driver pulls away. Making Jiraiya roll off the hood and on to the sidewalk. For a moment he just lays there in a puddle. Another car pulls in and honks its horn. Shizune says to the driver, "One moment please, sir!". Now looking at Jiraiya she says to him, "Well, you know the good thing about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up". Shizune picks Jiraiya off the puddle and says, "** **Sā anata wa araimasu. Watashi wa kansō shimasu** **". Jiraiya looks away as Shizune strips down in her bikini.**

 **To be honest his heart felt ready to burst - but the poignant moment is suddenly undercut when he is doused in soapy water. Jiraiya yells out, "Thank You, Biwako sama". Jiraiya runs and jumps at the car. Quick shots: Jiraiya, Shizune and Miss Biwako work hard like never before. Miss Biwako flings a bucket of water. Jiraiya slides over the hood while frantically scrubbing with his body. Shizune buffs the glass. Shot after shot captures moments throughout their day of hard work ending on Jiraiya scrubbing a filthy windscreen with all his might when the faint sound of singing catches his attention.**

 **Hinata, "Hallelujah...Hallelujah...". The singer is nowhere to be seen. Jiraiya resumes the task at hand but once again the voice is carried to him on the breeze. Hinata, "I did my best. It wasn't much I couldn't feel so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool You...". Jiraiya stops scrubbing and follows the voice across the street... while Shizune calls ou to him saying, "Jiraiya kun?** **Doko ni iku ka** **?!". His search leads him to the base of the hill. A hilltop which sits the wreck of the theater. Hinata, "And even though it all went wrong I'll stand before the lord of Song with nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah...".**

 **The voice soars with emotion and draws Jiraiya up the hill towards the wreck. Hinata, "Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah". Jiraiya peers over the crest of the hill to find Hinata singing with all her heart. Hinata continued singing, "Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelu". However she stops at the sight of Jiraiya standing next to her. A moment passes between them. Jiraiya breaks the silence saying, "** **Watashi wa** **". But he looks at her and asks, "Do you think you can sing like that in front of of a real audience?". Hinata looks at him honestly and says, "** **Watashi wa shiranai... Shikashi, watashi wa tameshite mitai** **". Jiraiya smiles and says, "Good cause I wanna see it".**

 **At Mito's apartment, Mito is on the phone - filled with excitement while holding one of her children. "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie begins to play. She shouts out, "** **Watashitachidesu? Shinken ni? Nante kotoda! Sate, daijōbudesu** **...". Hashirama wakes up just in time as Mito (still on the phone) dumps the random child on his chest. She is then hear saying, "I'll be right over!".**

 **At his father's hideout, Naruto listlessly punches a speed bag slowly with his left hand. His phone rings. Naruto answers it with his other hand in a downbeat tone saying, "** **Kon'nichiwa** **?". But he smiles and says in a upbeat tone, "Oh hello Sannin sama". A few seconds later Naruto who smiles hops on his skateboard, and heads towards the theater.**

 **On Tv Tsubaki is seen. She talks straight to camera holding and quoting a newspaper. "** **Aru hito wa, kare ga ima made ni mita saiaku no shōmanda to iimasu. Nan'ninka wa kare ga aruite iru saigai, yurui taihōda to iu...".** **Now Karin rushes out of a subway train and down the steps. Tsubaki continues saying, "Well tomorrow night, the name Sannin Jiraiya will go down in entertainment history once and for all...". We see Choza who skips past folks in the street. Miss Biwako pastes up posters... No one takes any notice... except for a chubby man whose back she accidentally pastes a poster on to!.**

 **Tsubaki is now heard saying, "** **Kare to kono bukiyōna amachua no taba ga kare no gekijō o taoshita shō o saien shiyou to suruto".** **Time passes on the following: The cast look over blueprints...as Mito gives everyone different tasks. Whereas Shizune holds up the blueprint for everyone to see. Naruto uses his truck and a tow rope to pull the presidium arch back into position. Mito hangs the curtain in position. Whereas Jiraiya and Shizune drape fairy lights. Hinata lays out benches and chairs, while Choza paints a washing machine prop. Karin and Shizune nail the rafters together.**

 **We then see Mito and Choza practice their spin. Then Naruto practices his piano piece, while Jiraiya and Hinata and drill the moon back together. Now Karin rocks out with her guitar... while Naruto pulls a rope to lift a column, and Hinata smiles at herself in the mirror.**

 **The place begins to resemble a ramshackle but charming outdoor theater on a summer's night. Jiraiya now hangs his old photo on the wall. The frame is broken, but the image still brings a smile to his face. He throws a switch and the stage lights flicker into life.**

 **It is night time as Jiraiya marches backstage with Sasuke standing next to him on his left. Jiraiya fixes his tie while saying to Sasuke, "Ah, don't you worry Sasuke kun, all is forgiven. Just glad you're back in one piece". Sasuke smiles and says, "Ah, you're too kind, Sannin sama". However he looks at him and asks Jiraiya in concern, "** **Soshite, shōkin? Watashi wa, kondo wa hontō no kotoda".** **Jiraiya looks at him and says, "There is no prize money 'cuz there's no competition. Tonight you're singing for yourselves!". After that Jiraiya looks left and right saying out loud, "** **Min'na saishū chekku 2-bu".**

 **Jiraiya walks away while Sasuke is shock beyond disbelief at what he just heard. A close up of his face is shown as he says, "Singin' for ourselves? Unbelievable. Wha-who's he-this is crazy-I'm outta here". How sweet Miss Biwako stands in front of the theater yelling into a bullhorn and harassing pedestrians. She shouts out loud saying, "** **Kon'nichiwa? Ā, watashitachi wa koko ni shō o shite imasu!".** **She stops a person to get her attention and says, "You all should come and see it!". The person leaves as Miss Biwako tries to follow saying, "** **Kimi wa! Īkagen'ni shite! Sā, omae! Hontōni ī yo!** **". Now more men try to stay away from her.**

 **Jiraiya approaches Hinata and Shizune at the mixing desk. He asks Hinata while smiling, "Hey, how's our new stage hand getting on?". While looking at Shizune, Hinata smiles and says to Jiraiya "** **Kanojo wa hayaku manande iru** **". We see Shizune at the same equipment that Hinata use to use. She says while wearing headphones over her head, "All set and standing by!". However she whispers, "I love this headset!". While being breathless Miss Biwako comes to say something. She looks at Jiraiya and says, "The audience are in their seats, Sannin sama". Jiraiya is happy as he says "** **Subarashīdesu** **!".**

 **Before he sees who's here he says "Hmm". But when Jiraiya does peers out into the auditorium to see who's here. He only sees a few random people, Hinata's family including Hashirama and his unruly children. Natsu, her husband and daughter are in the second front center row. Whereas Hashirama and his kids are in the right front center row. Upon seeing them Jiraiya says in shock, "** **Sorede** **zenbudesu** **?". He walks away just when Mito decides to take a peek. Hashirama is seen trying to discipline his 20 kids. He tells them in a annoy tone, "Caspar kun, get your pants back on young man! Please you guys, please, please sit down. Hey, put your shoes back on right now! Zoey chan, I saw that! Stop it! And Leo kun! That. Is. Disgusting!". Mito was touch and shock seeing this, thus she that's her leave to join her friends.**

 **Tsubaki is shown speaking to the camera. She says holding the microphone, "Well Shibi kun,** **Watashi wa kono nettowāku no tame ni ōku no saigai o kabā shimashitaga, koreha...".** **But she sees the house lights go dim. Tsubaki decides to says without interrupting, "Oh, oh, they're about to start". And with that she turns around to see the stage.**

 **Backstage Jiraiya comes to talk to the others as he stands on top of a sand bag. He is in the center middle while Naruto who was behind Mito and Choza are on Jiraiya's left. Whereas Hinata and Karin are facing Jiraiya's right. Jiraiya says to them in honestly and truth, "** **Sate, min'na kiku. Kon'ya, chōshū wa amari imasen yo, kon'ya wa oshietekudasai.** **But you know what? It doesn't matter. It really doesn't. Cuz tonight is our night. And whatever happens, I just want you all to know how proud I am to be a part of this with you". Mito smiles at this and says, "Good Luck Sannin sama". Jiraiya then says, "** **Ganbarou** **everyooooooooo-". Uh oh Shizune accidentally shoots Jiraiya up in the air.**

 **As Jiraiya is being lift in the air, Naruto is shown smiling making a fist in the air with his left hand. While Choza has a smile on his face by placing his hands on his hips. Whereas Mito, Hinata and Karin have shock horrified expressions on their faces. Shizune then says in apology, "Oops. Eh-Sorry, just dropped the cue there. Don't worry. I-I'm gonna get the hang of this". Jiraiya balances himself on the rafters - the roof is missing but what the heck!. Jiraiya tip-toes over to the Crescent Moon. He takes a deep breath and says, "Sa". Shizune cues "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West and Jiraiya descends on the crescent moon.**

 **He says while holding the microphone, "All humans, great and small, welcome to the-". Hinata's family, Hashirama including his children and the News Anchor laugh at Jiraiya who is facing the wrong way. Jiraiya hears them laughing and says while turning around, "** **Ā** **kon'nichiwa** **". He clears his throat and says with excitement, "Great! Welcome to our newly refurbished open air theater...".**

 **Backstage Mito and Choza are getting ready. Choza takes deep breaths and Mito bounces on her toes: likea boxer about to enter the ring. She looks at him and says, "** **Anata wa junbi ga dekite ōkina otoko?". Choza says with confidence, "Yah. I'm like totally ready". Mito smirks saying, "Daijōbu". She then picks up a heavy pile of laundry and says, "Let's Do This!". Shizune cues "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. While Choza rushes out of sight. Jiraiya walks away as he says, "Ima sugu ryōte o awasete Choza kun and Mito chan!".**

 **On Stage curtains reveal a cardboard kitchen set and Mito carrying the gigantic pile of laundry. Mito picks up laundry while singing, "I stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain that's what people say, mmm mmm. That's what people say, mmm mmm". Mito pulls laundry from the washing machine and reveals Choza's face!. Choza sings in the washing machine, "** **Watashi wa amarini mo ōku no hidzuke ni iku** **!".** **Mito jumps back in mock surprise. While Choza continues singing, "But I can't make them satay. At least that's what people say".**

 **Mito's children and Hashirama clearly find this ridiculous not to mention funny. Even Hinata's family was laughing. Whereas Jiraiya appears concerned. Choza stands up and takes Mito's hand. Choza continues, "That's what people say". Now Mito accepts Choza as her dance partner and away they go!. We see Tsubaki laughing as she looks at the camera. She says speaking out loud, "** **Haha. Anata wa kore o shutoku shite imasu?".**

 **Back to Mito and Choza. Oh goodie Mito is singing! Alright for Mito. She says, "But I keep crushing! Can't stop won't stop moving. It's like I got this music in my mind. Saying it's gonna be alright". In the wing Shizune is reading from the cue sheet.**

 **Bam! Mito rips through the sheets to reveal her stunning black sequinned showgirl costume - reflecting light like a mirrorball. Hashirama and the children's jaw fall open. Mito's children says "Ua!". Even Hinata's family is surprised by the sudden change. Awesome! The track transforms into a dubstep version of the original.**

 **Mito continues singing while dancing, "I never miss a beat. I'm lightning on my feet. And that's what they don't see, mmm. Mmm that's what they don't see. Mmm, mmm". Suddenly thunder strikes! The track stops!. Choza rips off his cardboard washing machine costume shouting, "Hoooooo!". Now the original track kicks in as he and Mito sing at the same time!. The two dance while saying, "Ah Ah Ah! Cause the players gonna play, Play play, Play play. And the haters gonna hate hate. Hate hate hate. Baby I'm just gonna shake shake. Shake shake. Shake it off". Man even Mito's children sing along saying "** **Sore o furiharaimasu** **".**

 **The song breaks down: Mito runs, leaps - and lands in Choza's raised hands. A spectacular sight to be so beautifully done!. At a store Sasuke is buffeted by crowds gathering around a TV store window. Sasuke pushes to the front of the crowd to see they are watching Mito and Choza on the live news broadcast. The crowd dance along with the music.**

 **Inari says to Sasuke, "** **Karera wa idaide wa arimasen!?".** **However upon seeing Choza spin Mito around Sasuke says to Inari, "What, are you kidding me? It's like watching jello dancin' around". Inari hates the insult and tells Sasuke, "** **Ā, anata wa don'na koto mo dekimasu yō ni, tall duck butt".** **Inari and everyone laugh after hearing the said boy call Sasuke duck butt. Sasuke angrily says to Inari and the by standsrs, "Alright, alright, alright hey. You wanna see somethin' great? I'll show ya great". Sasuke runs off leaving Inari and the by standers confuse.**

 **We now go back to Choza and Mito who are doing awesome at their performance. They sing the last of the lyrics, "I'm just gonna shake. Shake shake. Shake shake. Shake it Off, shake it off!". The two take a bow as everyone cheers. Jiraiya appears next to them on stage. He says, "** **Kiite mimashou** **Choza kun and Mito chan!". Uh oh Mito's kids start to run to the stage to hug their mother. Jiraiya sees this and says to the 20 kids, "Kids! No! Back to your seats! Show's still-". Too late Mito's kids are now on top of her and Jiraiya.**

 **Mito laughs hearing her kids say how great she is. She felt like she is getting tickled. Mito says in happiness, "Hai, Hai...Hashirama kunnn!". Hashirama wakes up as if from a trance. He rushes to the stage and picks his wife up bridal style. The two then share a passionate kiss!. Choza who can't control his excitement says, "Alright! Piggy Power! Ha ha! ". The 20 children swamp them both. The audience are in hysterics. Shizune lowers the curtain but one of the kid pops through. Zoey says to the audience, "** **Sugoku yokatta!".** **The audience laugh as Mito grabs Zoey's arm making the child leave the curtain.**

 **On to Tsubaki as she sees crowds of people surge past her. She looks at the camera and says with a smile on her face, "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who actually enjoyed that. Crowds are beginning to arrive at the scene...". Backstage Shizune handles the sound while Miss Biwako is using drum sticks. She plays the drum but uses Naruto as the instrument by using the tall boy's back. Meanwhile Mito's 20 kids all go to hug Jiraiya.**

 **Poor Jiraiya screams out saying, "** **Tasukete** **!". Mito who is still being hugged says, "I'm so sorry, Sannin sama". While Jiraiya tries to get the kids off him he says out loud, "Johnny kun, you're on next". Now Naruto starts to panic as he looks at the piano. He now starts to take deep breaths before going on stage.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the fifth official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.**

 **Just gotta write 1 more chapter, then I will write a sequel to this story! I will also write about the 3 Sing mini shorts after this story is done. The three shorts will be added in this story!**

 **I added the quote Johnny say in the trailer to Mr. Moon, I just had to add it in this story. The quote was "Come On! You know how much this means to us!". I also added 19 extra scenes!** **However I switched 3 movie scenes to make things comfortable.**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Ash. She is known as "The Rocker", according to the Sing Website. Not only that she has 29 songs on her playlist if you go to her Sing website page. Her introduction scene is the third of five. Her rehearsal performance of "Call Me Maybe" was the second of four. Her final performance of "Set It All Free" was the third of five. When extremely emotional, she tends to shoot some of her quills outward. She does this twice during Sing: However, porcupines in real life cannot actually do this.**

 **Now here is some trivia facts about Buster Moon! He is known as "The Producer" according to the official Sing Website. Not only that he has 35 songs on his playlist if you go to his Sing Website page. Buster's theater is built on 551 Echo Drive. He is ambidextrous. However he may be left handed as his wristwatch is seen on his left hand before he takes it off to put it in the prize chest. In his introduction scene, it is shown that he has a diploma from the Modern Drama Institute. Buster sings part of "Call Me Maybe" to encourage Ash to do the same (Which he has on his playlist). According to concept art, his original name may have been Isaac. In one concept art, Buster's fur is accidentally colored brown. Some concept art also show Buster wearing glasses. No one calls Buster by his first name, except Eddie. Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U NiteOwl18, skyjadeprincess & dragonist427 for following the Japanese version of this story! And thank U DiamondGuardian1 for giving this story its second review! I already PM you about it, and I'm glad you love the style I used for this story. Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Junko Takeuchi**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Toshihiko Seki**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Nana Mizuki**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Hochu Otsuka**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Ikuko Watanabe**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nobuaki Fukuda**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Noriko Miyashita**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Takayuki Sugo**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Keiko Nemoto**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Kanako Tojo**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by Takashi Kondo**

 **13\. Hitomi: voiced by Yuko Minaguchi**

 **14\. Elder Hyuga: voiced by Unsho Ishizuka**

 **15\. Ami: voiced by Emi Kogure**

 **16\. Moegi: voiced by Noriko Shitaya**

 **17\. Jirobo: voiced by Susumu Chiba**

 **18\. Udon: voiced by Tomo Shigematsu**

 **19\. Sakura: voiced by Chie Nakamura**

 **20\. Rin: voiced by Haruhi Nanao**

 **21\. Orochimaru: voiced by Kujira**

 **22\. Kabuto: voiced by Nobutoshi Canna**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 6

 **We see Miss Biwako and Jiraiya bringing the piano to the stage. The piano is facing side ways of course. Now Naruto is seen sitting on a stu, he looks at Miss Biwako while being nervous. His teacher signals him to start playing the piano.**

 **Naruto takes a deep breath and begins to play the keyboard intro to "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John. And the background atmosphere turns dark blue while head lights shine as Naruto plays the correct key notes. Shouting into the microphone Naruto sings at the top of his lungs saying, "You could never know what it's like your blood like Winter freezes just like ice. And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you. You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use...".**

 **At the prison Asuma, Kakashi, Guy and two midget in mates shared a huge 6 bed cell as they watch the show on TV. All of them are smiling watch the mysterious performer on screen. From a bench at the back of the cell, Iruka raises his weary head to see the gang responding to the music on coming from the TV.**

 **Naruto, "** **Soshite, anata wa, kono baka wa watashiwomite mo katsu koto ga dekimasendeshi omoimashita** **. I'm coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way.** **Watashi ga mada tatte iru ma ni anata ga shiru hitsuyō ga arunaraba, anata wa tada kiesarimasu** **". Iruka with a headache and covering his face says to them, "What is that? Turn it down, will you". However his in mates don't hear him. Iruka gets up and says, "** **Yā, kikoemasendeshita ka** **?". But his curiosity lifts him from his bench as he says, "I said turn it-". And as he walks through the bunch of prisoners, Iruka sees Naruto performing on TV. He says in whisper, "Naruto kun?".**

 **On screen: Naruto looks right at camera and technically right at his father. He says to the camera smiling, "** **Anata wa watashi ga ima made yori mo yoku tatte iru koto o shitte imasen ka.** **Looking like a true survivor feeling like a little kid...". At first we can't tell if Iruka is angry. Nevertheless Naruto continues saying, "** **Watashi wa mada kono-jikan no nochi ni tatte iru.** **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind".**

 **Iruka's eyes glisten as if seeing his son for the first time. He says to himself, "Naruto kun". But he bursts with pride saying, "It's Naruto kun! That's my son!". Shockily _h_ earing himself say those words catches him off guard. As he remembers saying he doesn't have a son. Iruka then says with regret, "** **Watashi no musuko...".** **He looks around the cell with a sense of urgency before settling on the small barred window. Iruka sees lights shining in display at the sky, he sees that's where his son is at right now. Naruto is heard off screen saying, "** **Watashi wa mada tatte imasu.** **Yeah yeah yeah.** **Watashi wa mada tatte imasu.** **Yeah yeah yeah".**

 **Now Iruka leaps up and swings on a ceiling pipe. His feet slam into the barred window, bang! Naruto is heard off screen saying, "** **Ichido watashi wa katsu koto o nozomu koto ga dekimasendeshita. Anata wa futatabi watashi o nokoshite dōro o kaishi suru.** **The threats you made were meant to cut me down, and if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now...".**

 **In the warrant room, two police are watching the same TV show when the entire room shakes like bang, bang! One cop says, "** **Nani** **o** **?". They then run to see what's going on. A few seconds later Iruka is about to break free, but Kakashi sees the cops show up in the cell. The cop says in anger, "Hey, Hey, Hey!". Bang! Iruka smashes the bars out of the window and leaps through the hole. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and the two midget in mates that are being hold by Kakashi and Asuma all happily cheer. Whereas the two cops look on in shock and confusion.**

 **We then see Iruka land on the roof of a passing bus before leaping on to the roof of a building. He runs across the rooftops and into the distance.**

 **Now Naruto is seen on stage singing incredibly into the microphone again now standing up smiling. While having his eyes closed he says, "** **Anata wa watashi ga ima made yori mo yoku tatte iru koto o shitte imasen ka.** **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid...". We now see detail shots of Karin. As she get ready by, combing her hair into a two down ponytail. Putting lipstick on and tying her boots.**

 **On stage Naruto sings the last of the lyrics, as he is getting exhausted. He says, "** **Watashi wa mada kono-jikan no nochi ni tatte iru.** **Picking up the pieces of my life without on my mind". He then pours every breath out saying, "** **Watashi wa mada tatte imasu.** **Yeah yeah yeah.** **Watashi wa mada tatte imasu.** **Yeah yeah yeah".** **The crowd goes wild, even Mito's children sing along with Naruto saying, "Yeah Yeah Yeah!". Naruto continues singing, "** **Watashi wa mada tatte imasu.** **Yeah yeah yeah.** **Watashi wa mada tatte imasu.** **Yeah yeah yeah".**

 **Naruto then plays the last few key notes and the song ends. While Naruto looks at everyone in silence** **Jiraiya appears next to him. Jiraiya shows a hand out and says to the crowd, "** **Sore wa dō?** **Give it up for Johnny kun, folks!".**

 **Naruto has a shock expression on his face as he sees the whole audience cheering for him. Random people were saying his nick name! While Naruto secretly admits it was better than everyone calling him by his actual name. In the crowd Hitomi has a smile on her face while clapping her hands, whereas her father smiles holding his crane in the air. Heck even Mito's children were happy saying "Johnny nii sama", and Hashirama smiles giving him as thumbs up.**

 **Naruto turns around to see Choza making a pride fist and Mito clapping her hands. Even Hinata happily claps for him which surprised him too. However Naruto mostly saw Miss Biwako telling him to the same pose she is doing now, the pose is a crunch down straight pose. You make your arms go back while you make your right leg step back. However your body stays straight. Naruto thought it was weird pose but Miss Biwako was his teacher, and he trusts her. So he does the pose very quickly.**

 **After that Naruto walks away going backstage as he sees his teacher handing him a towel. He takes the towel but Mito sees the sad expression on his face. Mito asks with excitement and concern while looking at him, "What's with the face? You were great, they loved you!". After finding a place to sit Naruto wipes the sweat off of him and nervously smiles. He says to Mito, "Yeah,** **Arigatō** **Mito chan". Poor Naruto now has his head down as he starts to think about his father. Because Naruto believes that Iruka still disowned him.**

 **Surprisingly Iruka is seen caught in the glare of police chopper searchlights as he leaps across the rooftops. Iruka thinks in his mind saying with pride, "Kushina chan you were right along about our son. He really does take after you, even though you were unsure at first. Heh however I believe that our son might have gotten my temper. You said that when our son finds a dream goal that I will promise to accept it. Well now that I saw it for myself even though I wish you were here now. I finally accepted that our son is a singer, and I'm glad he takes after you Kushina chan". Iruka then jumps on a rooftop as he says, "Wait for me Naruto kun even though It's gonna give me some time to call you by your nickname** **". While in the sky the helicopter pilot says, "** **Yōgi-sha no bijuaru ga arimasu** **on 16th and Grove heading South".**

 **Meanwhile back on stage Jiraiya says to the audience, "Alright, welcome to all you newcomers! You're just in time to meet a teenager who was recently dumped by her boyfriend". Hinata's family and every adult felt bad for Karin by saying "** **Zen'in** **" in a sad way.**

 **But Jiraiya continues with confidence to show the audience that there is hope. He says to them, "I know, right? But she's gonna chase those blues away with a song of her very own...". Backstage Hinata, Mito, Choza and Miss Biwako stare open-mouthed as Karin walks by: a technicolour punk girl carrying her guitar. Shizune cues the music. Jiraiya says before taking a leave, "** **Watashi ni uta no kankaku o dōnyū sa sete kudasai: Karin chan!".**

 **Everyone applauds but just as the music starts there is a squeal of feedback and the music stops dead. Backstage Hinata, Choza, Mito and Miss Biwako all go wide eye because they see that Rin is here. Because Rin had pull the plug. Jiraiya says in shock, "Rin chan?!".**

 **Rin angrily says to everyone present _, "_ You are all trespassing on private property and you will leave right now". Jiraiya tries getting to her saying, "Nani? No-no-no-no, Rin chan-". Now Rin furiously looks at Jiraiya and says to him, "** **Min'na** **!".**

 **On stage there is an awkward silence but Karin remains determined to sing her own song. She stomps her right foot on the stage. Boom! Boom! Boom! And in no time at all, Karin has the entire theater stomping along with her. Jiraiya can only watch in awe.** **Now she has a beat and it's all she needs to start her own song, "Set It All Free".**

 **Karin starts singing like a exact rocker saying, "** **Watashi wa hi ni watashi no kokoro o oikaketa.** **Got burned got broken down by desire.** **Watashi wa tameshite mimashitaga, watashi no me no kemuri wa watashi o boyakashita mama ni shimashita.** **Blurry and blind picked all the pieces off the ground. Got dirt on my fingers, but that's gone now.** **Watashi no te no naka ni setchaku-zai o motte, watashi wa keikaku ni koshū shite iru.** **I'm sticking to the plan that says...". But Rin angrily tells Jiraiya, "** **Watashi wa keisatsu ni denwa shite iru". She then marches away as echoes of her high heel boots are heard.**

 **Back to Karin, who responds to a tug on her guitar lead and turns to see Jiraiya holding the end of it. Her voice is heard saying, "I can do anything at all, I can do anything at all...". Jiraiya bows before plugging her guitar back in. Her guitar screams into life. The rest of the cast gasp and the crowd leap to their feet as Karin rocks out tossing Ami's sunglasses.** **But Rin is seen trying to get out of the audience.**

 **Karin is seen playing her guitar while saying, "** **Kore wa watashi no kisu sayōnara anata wa hitori de tatsu koto ga deki, watashi ga miru koto ga dekimasu** **! Cuz nothing's keeping me down, gonna let it all out. Come on and say it right now right now!". However at Suigetsu's apartment, Ami turns off the TV. While Suigetsu sits stunned beside her. She says to Suigetsu in annoyance, "** **Urgh. Shinken ni? Kanojo wa sore hodo yoi monode wanai".** **Getting up from the couch Ami tosses the remote aside and leaves the room disgusted. Suigetsu while getting half hearted looks at Ami and says, "Yeah. Yeah, totally". Making sure Ami isn't around, Suigetsu waits for a second and turns the TV back on!**

 **Back at the theater, Karin is rocking hard. She sings with emotion saying, "** **Kore wa watashi no dai kangeidesu!** **Cuz I'm here and never letting go! I can finally see it's not just a dream when you set it all free.** **Subete muryō, subete muryō!** **You set it all free!".**

 **Karin decides to finish up in spectacular style: by getting carried away with an absolute killer guitar solo. She sings out loud saying, "** **Kore wa watashi no dai kangeidesu!** **Cuz I'm here and never letting go! I can finally see it's not just a dream when you set it all free.** **Subete muryō, subete muryō!** **You set it all free!** **".**

 **Jiraiya is spellbound by Karin's performance and remains oblivious to the needles flying past him. Her needles fly like arrows past the audience and even stick into the odd nose or forehead. Heck some of her needles missed Naruto who is still sad by having his hands on his chin, while Rin gets hit by the needles** **.**

 **Karin finishes with an impressive knee slide. Silence is seen. Karin tentatively opens her eyes to find the audience have hidden behind their seats. She slowly gets to her feet. Karin looks at everyone and says, "Uh... You guys okay?". Suddenly the audience erupts with applause. Moegi and her sisters run up to the stage, giggling and cheering. Moegi and her sisters say in happiness, "Karin chan! Karin chan! Karin chan!". Karin's surprise turns to delight. But Jiraiya walks on stage in a state of bewilderment - still unaware of the needles sticking out on his face.**

 **Jiraiya says to the audience in excitement, "What about that? Hahaha!** **Watashitachi wa chōdo honmono no rokkusutā no tanjō o manoatari ni shita!".** **Luckily Karin interrupted him. She says to him while looking at him, "Sannin. You got some stuck here". She pulls the needle off his face. Jiraiya then says "ow" after feeling the pain. Backstage Miss Biwako is laughing after seeing Jiraiya get hurt by needles, but she does wave her right arm in the air for Karin. Whereas Hinata smiles by closing her arms because she enjoyed Karin's performance. But Choza smiles while shaking his body, and Mito happily smile for Karin.**

 **Now we see Iruka who escapes the chopper searchlights by hiding behind an air conditioning unit. Once in the clear, Iruka peers out and is delighted to see that he is across the street from the theater.**

 **Back to the stage Jiraiya says to the audience, "** **Kare wa segatakai kamo shirenaiga, kare no kyodaina sainō o hitei suru koto wanai.** **Would you please welcome to the stage, Sasuke kun!". Backstage the cast are complimenting Karin as Sasuke walks past. Mito angrily says to him in disgust, "What are you doing back here?". Sasuke looks at her with a smirk and says, "** **Rirakkusu, koibito.** **Just came back to show you bozos how it's really done.** **Ima kore o miru".**

 **Sasuke takes the stage. The atmosphere turns light blue as he gets a warm applause. Because Sasuke begins singing "My Way" by the late Frank Sinatra. He sings smoothly in the microphone saying, "And now the end is near and so I face the final curtain. My friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain...". Oh man Jiraiya was happily smiling seeing Sasuke sing. However Miss Biwako who was to Jiraiya's left drops her jaw, whereas Karin who is on the right of Jiraiya is shock at the arrogant jerk. Heck even Choza and Mito who are behind Jiraiya are speechless seeing the tall duck butt sing. Naruto and Hinata who are behind Choza and Mito were shock as well.**

 **No one couldn't say anything bad about Sasuke's singing talent. Not even the audience who were all dead silent. Because the song Sasuke pick was a smooth jazz song. Sasuke while off screen says, "I've lived a life that's full.** **Watashi wa subete no haiu~ei o tabi shimasu.** **And more much more than this.** **Watashi wa watashi no yarikata de yatta".**

 **Whoosh! We are brought to the nightclub. The nightclub bar is crammed with people watching the TV. Kabuto recognizes Sasuke and gag on his drink. Kabuto says out loud, "Boss! that is him - That is Sasuke kun!". Sasuke is seen on TV singing.** **Upon seeing Sasuke on TV, let's just say that Orochimaru was piss. He along with Kabuto and Jugo get up from their table. They run pass Sakura who is sitting lonely at the bar. She looks up to see Sasuke singing on TV, while looking worried.**

 **Back to the stage, Sasuke is really going for it. He sings holding the microphone side ways. Backstage Naruto and the others watch quietly as Sasuke sings. But Naruto felt that the song reminded him of his father.**

 **Sasuke is heard off screen saying, "** **Kōkai watashi wa ikutsu ka motte ita. Shikashi, futatabi genkyū suru ni wa amarini mo sukunai** **...I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption...".** **The 3 thugs speed toward the theater to catch Sasuke. We see Sakura speeding behind them in Sasuke's red sports car. Sakura looks worry as she thinks in her mind saying, "Sasuke kun you need to get outta there. Your in trouble and I love you too much to see you get kill. Just hang on I'm coming to save you. Just hang in there Sasuke kun". But Sasuke is heard off screen again saying, "I've** **planned each charted course. Each careful step along the byway.** **Soshite kore ijō no koto. Watashi wa watashi no yarikata de yatta".**

 **Now back to backstage Iruka drops down into a dressing room, and pokes his head out. He while smiling catches sight of Naruto. However Iruka wonders how to get his son's attention. Iruka sees a pebble on the floor and picks it up. He throws the pebble at Naruto's head to get his attention. Naruto felt the pebble and touches the back of his head. He wonders who thrown it, and therefore he turns around to see his father. At first Naruto is shock wondering if his father will yell at him.**

 **But seeing Iruka offering a hug in open arms and a smile on his face made Naruto happily run to him. They hug each other tightly. Naruto says to him, "** **I'm sorry for not being honest with you,** **in my mind me not standing up to you made me felt like I was a shitty bastard** **. I just want to live my own life without being in your shadow. I am also sorry putting you through too much stress about mom being the main topic. I just want to know if I'm like her as well. To be honest I don't want anyone to label me as that criminal's son, I just want everyone to see me for me. I completely understand if you don't want to see me anymore".**

 **Hearing these words, made Iruka have a smile on his face. He was happy that his son was mature and now showing responsibility even if this was not how he picture it. He can tell his son got his honesty from his late mother. Sure his son was right about everything but this time he will be honest with him for now on. Iruka now vows to speak about his wife in front of his son because he felt that this what Kushina wanted. By making sure their bond isn't strained or broken. Yep it's time to say a statement that any child wants to hear from a single parent.**

 **Letting go of his son, Iruka looks at him in the eye and says, "** **Watashi wa anata o totemo hokori ni omoimasu".** **Upon hearing those words Naruto is surprise and hugs his father again.** **The sound of a helicopter is too close for comfort. Iruka sees it and says, "Uh oh". This makes Naruto look up as well. Hinata and the others backstage see the helicopter too. The audience is transfixed seeing the same thing. Sasuke sings out loud, "** **Hai, anata ga shitteita to kakushin shite iru toki ga arimashita.** **When I bit off more than I could chew.** **But through it all when there was doubt.** **Watashi wa sore o subete tabete hakidashita. Watashi wa sore ni subete chokumen shi, watashi wa senotakai tatte, watashi no hōhōdeshita.** **I lo** **ve, laugh and cry. I've had my fails, my share of losing.** **Soshite ima, namida ga shizumaru ni tsurete.** **I find it all so amusing to think I did all that.** **Soshite, watashi wa hazukashigariyade wa nai to iu kamo shirenai.** **Oh, no, oh, no, not me. I did it my way".**

 **Now Sasuke sees it now and says, "** **You gotta be kidding me". Feeling wind be blown at him as the microphone is standing up straight again Sasuke continues saying, "For what is a man. What has he got...". He tries to stand with the microphone but the wind is too strong. Sasuke shouts at the top of his lungs saying, "** **Moshi kare jishindenakereba, kare wa nani mo shite inai...".** **However he is blown straight up into the air by the helicopter as he says to the audience, "** **To say the things he truly feels, and not the words of one who kneels.** **Kiroku ni yoreba, watashi wa dageki o uketa".**

 **The audience gasp - fearing Sasuke to be lost. Luckily Sasuke swings back in on his microphone like Tarzan. He smile singing "And did it My Wayyyy!".** **The audience are on their feet. The first standing ovation. At the TV store, Inari and the other little kids watching the TV wipe the tears from their eyes. Inari then says, "That duck butt really was great". The helicopter is seen. The pilot then says, "** **Fu. Watashi wa yōgi-sha o miushinatte oitsumete iru".** **The chopper then flies away after that.**

 **On stage Sasuke basks in all the glory. He says to the crowd while smiling, "Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh please, you're too kind really.** **Watashiwomite, watashi wa akaku natte imasu.** **Stop! I can't take it...keep it coming". But Sasuke secretly says in his mind, "** **Hai, watashi wa sore o watashi no yarikatadeshita!".**

 **Backstage Iruka looks at his son. He then says to him with honestly, "** **Well, I better get back. They'll be wondering what happened to me. You'll visit me though, right?". Naruto happily smiles and says, "Yeah of course I will!". Hearing this makes Iruka smile as he** **gives Naruto two items that shock the boy. After that he** **touches his son's hair one last time. Iruka then says to Naruto, "See ya son". Taking a few steps back Iruka is in a dark shadow that resembles jail bars. He then begins to scale a wall. Iruka turns back to look at Naruto one last time, and laughs as he has a smile on his face. He then jump off in a distance as Naruto smiles back watching him leave.**

 **Naruto silently thanks his father in his mind saying, "Arigato Tou chan. I promise to tell you everything for now on.** **Watashi no kotoba ni wa nani mo modotte inakute mo,** **and this time I want to introduce my new friends to you".** **He now looks at the two mysterious items that his father had given him. The first item was a journal that had purple written letters. The front cover red Kushina's journal. Looking inside the journal Naruto can see that his mother wrote everything about her life from childhood to adulthood, how she met his father. Heck even the final pages that she described as her final days being the hospital before she died peacefully.**

 **The last item brought a tear in his eye as he holds a picture frame of his mother holding him as a infant in the hospital as Iruka smiles in the picture. Naruto can see that they were in a hospital room, but what shock him was that he had his father's skin tone as a infant. He was also shock to see his mother crying with a smile on his face. Now he understands the saying guys look like their moms, while girls look like their dads. After holding the items as his mementos to his mother, Naruto decides to watch the show's final act. And with that Naruto stands next to Miss Biwako.**

 **The thugs pull up outside the theater. Trouble is brewing for a certain someone.**

 **But Jiraiya rushes to the stage. This was his final speech to the audience. He says out loud,** **"** **Watashitachi wa kon'ya anata no tame ni saishū-tekina kōi o 1tsu!** **Would you please welcome to the stage for her first ever live appearance... Hinata chan!". The crowd applaud but Hinata is not in the wings. Jiraiya looks confuse and says, "Hinata chan?". He looks at Shizune and whispers to her, "** **Kanojo wa dete imasu ka?". Upon hearing this Shizune shrugged.**

 **Backstage Jiraiya** **rushes to the changing room. He opens the curtain and sees Hinata in a beautiful purple,** **and blue long sleeved dress with white shoes** **. Jiraiya freaks out and says to her, "Hinata chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?". Hinata panics and says to him while stuttering, "** **I-I-I...** **Ugokemasen. Watashi wa kyōfudesu".** **Hearing this makes Jiraiya reach out to her. He says, "** **Give me your hand, kid".**

 **Her hand is enormous in his huge hand. They exit frame. Jiraiya walks Hinata to the stage like the father of the bride. The impatient audience is louder than ever. Behind the curtain to the left Naruto is seen with Miss Biwako and Sasuke. While to the right of the curtain, Karin is seen with Mito and Choza. Everyone is smiling while Sasuke lays back on the rope. Naruto even gives Hinata a thumbs up, while Shizune is signaling Hinata to come out.**

 **Hinata looks at her teacher as he says to her, "** **Okay, deep breaths, deep breath and remember what I told you.** **Utawoutau dake de mō kininarukoto wa arimasen".**

 **Wow now the place is packed with seats! Walking on stage Hinata's grandfather shouts out, "Hinata chan! Hinata chan!** **Wooooo Hooooooo!". While Hitomi and Natsu hold signs up in the air. On stage Hinata whispers to herself saying, "** **I can do it, I can do it, okay...". But she accidentally knocks over the mic stand and it hits an crowd member in the front row. The crowd member shout out, "Ouch!". Hinata freaks out saying, "** **Ā! Ā, taihen mōshiwakearimasen! Ē to...".** **Seeing that made Jiraiya panic while Sasuke laughs at her saying, "Ha Ha Ha!".**

 **She starts to get terrified and nervous. Hinata starts to say, "** **Uh, okay...um...". She turns to Buster and he smiles, throws his arms open wide and says..."** **Utau** **".**

 **And with a very timid voice, she begins to sing "Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing" by Stevie Wonder. She looks at the crowd nervously and says, "Everbody's gotta thing. But some don't know how to handle it".** **Hinata's family are on tenterhooks while Sasuke walks away. Hinata continues saying, "** **Tsuneni muda ni tewosashinoberu... Kachi no nai mono o toru. Shikashi, koto o shinpaishinaidekudasai".** **Now Sasuke rushes back to the wings to see Hinata for himself. While she starts to lose her shyness and says, "Don't you worry bout a thing, mama.** **Watashi wa anata ga sore o Chekkuauto-ji ni soba ni tatte irudarou, oh".**

 **On stage, the beat kicks in and Hinata soars with a smile on her face! She walks on the stage saying, "They say your style and life's a drag and that you must go other places...". The audience whoops with delight! Sasuke is loving this just as much as Naruto, Miss Biwako, Jiraiya, Karin, Choza and Mito. Miss Biwako is shaking her body while Jiraiya is smiling with pride. Choza is shaking his body too while Mito is clapping her hands. Karin is whistling and Naruto is snapping his fingers. Sasuke shouts out "** **Un un!".**

 **Hinata moves her left hand back and forth saying, "Just don't you feel too bad when you get fooled by smiling faces!** **Anata wa shiai o shinpaishinaidekudasai!** **Don't you worry bout a thing baby!** **Watashi wa anata ga sore o Chekkuauto-ji ni soba ni tatte irudarou.** **When you get off your trip.** **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah. Come on!** **". However no one doesn't notice that Orochimaru grabbing Sasuke by the neck! They carry him offstage and out the door.**

 **On the side walk Orochimaru holds Sasuke very tightly. Sasuke says to them while trying to breath, "** **Min'na, matte, koreijō hanasu koto wa dekimasu ka?** **We're all reasonable individuals here-". But Sasuke screams out, "Aaargh!" because he is about to have his head cut off by the wooden sword. Orochimaru who smirks is about to kill Sasuke for good. The thug is feeling satisfied that he is getting rid of this tall 17 year old boy. But suddenly Orochimaru is promptly hit in the stomach by a car door. Sasuke tumbles on the ground and looks up to see...his red car come skidding to a stop. And the driver is none other than Sakura. She winks at him and karate kick Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru falls to the ground, while Sakura does the same tactic to Kabuto and Jugo.**

 **Getting back in the car by closing her door. Sakura yells out to Sasuke saying, "Get in, quick!". Sasuke leaps into the sppedding Kabuto and Jugo try to grab them but the fall to the ground. At top speed Sasuke looks out at the distance telling Sakura in a genuine tone, "Oh,** **Arigatō, koibito!".** **While being exhausted he says, "Oh, that was close". Sakura who is driving is tire as well. She looks at him saying, "Yeah", and now looks at the road. Both of them smile while they are unaware that Orochimaru is snickering in the back of the car.**

 **Back on stage Hinata's exuberant performance not only has the audience on their feet but the entire stage is rocking. Hinata sings so beautifully saying, "** **Daremoga henkō o hitsuyō to shimasu. Atarashī koto o chekku suru chansu,** **yeah. You're the only one to see the changes you take yourself through!". Now she sings at the top of her lungs saying, "Oooh!".**

 **But suddenly the theater backstage curtains out of no way fall down completely destroyed. It reveals the city lit up below. To be honest it's perfectly in sync with a musical crescendo. Hinata looks surprised as she turns around to see this for herself. However she turns around and smiles as the audience cheers. Hinata continues saying, "** **Anata wa shiai o shinpaishinaidekudasai!** **Don't you worry bout a thiiiing!** **Anata wa shiai o shinpaishinaidekudasai.** **Don't you worry bout a thiiiing!".**

 **Mito's children are the first to sing along, then everyone follows. Hinata's grandfather says "** **Koto** **" while keeping his eyes close.**

 **Even Jirobo and Udon are seen singing by saying, "Thing".**

 **We then see Fuki and her two friends shaking their butts as they sing along singing by saying, "** **Koto** **".**

 **Now Hinata jumps on stage saying, "** **Oh, Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba. Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba. Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba. B** **a-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba". Then Hinata looks at the audience with her eyes open and stands on the stage saying** _,_ **"** **Anata wa shiai o shinpaishinaidekudasai!** **Don't you worry bout a thing mama! Cuz I'll be standin'! I'll be standin' for you! Ohhh** **Anata wa shiai o shinpaishinaidekudasai!".**

 **The audience cheers standing up as they clap their hands or scream out loud. While Hitomi shouts out saying, "Hinata chan!". As she smiles Hinata's grandfather cries in happiness rubbing a crowd member's head. He also shouts out, "She did it!". Whereas Natsu hold up the sign of her name again. Hinata turns around to see her friends backstage cheering for her as well.**

 **Backstage Naruto shouts "Go Hinata chan!" and does a fist in the air with his left arm. Choza and Mito happily smile in delight while Karin whistles with her left arm. Not only that Miss Biwako stands to Naruto's right and smiles too. Jiraiya tells Naruto and the others to go on stage. Naruto looks at him and heads his two items for Miss Biwako to hold on to.** **The cast rushes to the stage to take their bow. Jiraiya is delighted to see the scene.**

 **On stage from left from to right. Choza, and Mito hold hands. While in the middle Hinata holds Mito's hand. Whereas Naruto holds Hinata's hand and lastly Karin holds Naruto's right hand. All four of them take a bow as everyone in the audience cheer for them. Jiraiya smiles saying out loud, "** **Oh Tou chan, I wish you could see this".**

 **However he hears a piercing whistle, and looks out at the crowd to see the whistle comes from... Senju Tsunade. She is the only member of the audience looking right at him. She smiles, plucks one of Karin's needles from her hair and applauds Jiraiya. He bows to her and when he stands he is the proudest, and happiest man you ever saw.**

 **The theater property has been sold to Tsunade while Rin walks away after making the deal. Soon after Jiraiya** **hugs her, then Shizune. So begins a spectacular time lapse sequence of the theater being rebuilt around them. Bricks, columns, seats and walls assembling magically to form...the new Sannin Theater in its glory.**

 **On the front steps we find Jiraiya and many others gathered to cut the ribbon. Standing behind the ribbon from left to right are: Hitomi, Hinata, in front of them are Kiba, Unagi, Kaito and Karin. In the center front row is Miss Biwako and Jiraiya, along with Mito who is holding Caspar and Choza showing a peace sign. While Hashirama is next to Choza by handling his other children. On the top right is Shizune and her aunt Tsunade, they are next to the front doors. Next to Tsunade is Naruto while Kankuro and Hinata's grandfather stand next to him.**

 **Jiraiya shouts out loud for everyone to hear, "** **Min'na junbi ga dekite iru?** **All humans great and small, welcome to The New Sannin Theater!". Everyone in the audience cheers. Naruto and his friends smile as Jiraiya cuts the ribbon. The camera flashes and the image freezes on the happiest group of humans you've ever seen!**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the sixth official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.** **I hope I did the whole song of My Way in correct order. I felt that the whole song needed to be added not on off parts. I only added 12 extra scenes in this chapter!**

 **Now time to write the 3 Sing mini shorts. And I will write a sequel to this story! The three shorts will be added in this story profile!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Mike! He is known as "The Crooner" according to the Sing Website. Not only that he has 27 songs on his playlist if you on the Sing website. His voice actor, Seth MacFarlane, is the creator of Family Guy and co creator of American Dad. His voice actor sings a song call, Two Sleepy People that is on Mike's music playlist and he is a singer in real life. Fan reactions of him were rather negative and caused the fans to accuse Illumination for ripping off Mr. Big from Disney's Zootopia. In actuality, Mike is more based on the late Frank Sinatra. His introduction scene is the last of five (Johnny, Rosita, Ash & Meena).**

 **His rehearsal performance of "Let's Face the Music and Dance" was the first of four. He is the only contestant who didn't show up at Eddie's pool house to cheer up Buster Moon. His final performance of "My Way" was the fourth of five. It was his performance that made Big Daddy and Johnny reunite. Mike was thought to be the main villain of the film probably due to the fact that he's arrogant, and he appears more than the bears do. Most of the fans think Mike died along with his girlfriend by getting killed by The leader of the bears while they were driving in Mike's car since they did not appear during the grand reopening of the Moon Theater.**

 **Now here is some trivia facts about Miss Crawly! Her glass eyeball was made in China. Not only that In Love At First Sight, it reveals the reason why she needs her glass eye is because she is legally blind, and that her vision gets very blurry. Miss Crawly is the first female character in an Illumination film to be voiced by its director. Eddie claims that Miss Crawly is "200 years old". In real life, at age 200, Miss Crawly would be almost ten times the normal lifespan of a lizard, which is about 20 years.**

 **Her hobbies are playing the piano, gardening, bowling, eating sandwiches and Moon bathing. She and Johnny both have the same speech pattern of addressing Mr. Moon, for example they would say "Hello?" in a confuse or downbeat way then they would say "Oh Hello Mr. Moon" in a happy way. And lastly she never heard of online dating until Johnny introduced her to it by making her a profile on the fictional dating site Wrinkled Romance. Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


End file.
